Puppet
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: terminado al fin!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo para Prince of Tennis. Recién estoy empezando a coleccionar los capítulos… me ha gustado bastante la verdad pero aún no sé muy bien como es la verdadera historia de los personajes así que discúlpenme si varío en algo la temática de la serie… aún asi cualquier aclaración o sugerencia será bien recibida n.n

Resumen: No soy buena para los resúmenes pero… para apreciar lo que tienes a veces es bueno recordar ciertas cosas, darse cuenta de otras pero sobre todo vivir el momento… en especial si sabes que el tiempo es corto.

**Make it last Forever**

**Capítulo1: Make Me Think…**

No se con que ánimo me levante de mi cama y mucho menos me acuerdo como llegué al colegio, lo único que se es que apenas me senté en mi carpeta entre en un estado de insomnio completo. En fin, solo duré una hora por que después no me aguante más y me salí del salón. No conocía un lugar más tranquilo para dormir que la azotea del colegio y como casi nadie iba a ese lugar nadie me encontraría y podría dormir mejor que en la noche. Me sentía más cansado que nunca pero tenía la obligación de reunir todas mis fuerzas para las prácticas de la tarde, si el capitán Tezuka me veía en este estado era capaz de mandarme a correr todo el colegio por lo menos unas diez veces.

Me dormí desde la segunda hora hasta la cuarta. Tenía un poco más de energía, la suficiente como para resistir el resto del día. Bajé a clases y en el camino a mi salón me encontré con Oishi y Eiji. Al parecer estaban escapándose de clases por que tenían cara de estar queriendo pasar desapercibidos. Ellos no sabían acaso que el uniforme de Tenis atraía demasiado la atención?

-"Nee, cohibí! De donde vienes? Tienes cara de muerto fresco"

-"Vienes tarde… si sigues caminando así de lento no llegarás ni a la práctica de la tarde!"

-"Que graciosos. Tengo que ir a clases. Adios!" – seguí caminando sin parar, no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie en estos momentos pero aún así me seguí encontrando con todo el mundo. Todos me decían que me veía mal y estaba empezando a creérmelo hasta que me encontré con el bushou… - "Bushou…"

-"Echizen…" – me miro evaluándome. No sabía por que pero su mirada me intimidaba – "Vete a tu casa"

-"Esta bien. Ya me voy!" – a él no le podía refutar nada. La palabra de Tezuka era como la ley para mí. Me fui caminando hasta la puerta y de ahí de frente a la calle. Todos tenían razón, me sentía mal pero eso era algo que yo mismo no podía admitir. Caminé sin problemas hasta la avenida principal pero para cruzarla tenía que hacerlo a través del puente peatonal. Las escaleras eran interminables para mí, las subía por inercia, un pie primero y luego el otro para luego caminar el largo del puente y de ahí la parte más fácil… la bajada. Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina y no me podía sostener por más tiempo… una de mis piernas se durmió y arruino la coordinación de la otra. Ahora yo caía… me golpeaba con cada escalón… los 14 restantes… los llegué a contar. Al llegar al piso lo único que me restaba por decir era _ouch!_ Pero no había nadie cerca como para escucharme o ayudarme hasta que un par de brazos me ayudaron a pararme…

-"Echizen! Te vi caer del otro lado del puente! Estas bien? Te duele algo?" – era una pregunta bastante tonta, era obvio que me dolía todo solo que no sabía que era lo que me dolía más.

-"Auch! Cuidado con mi brazo… me duele…"

-"Con tremenda caída no es para menos"

-"Que haces aquí Momo senpai?" – recién podía verlo bien… no me había detenido a reconocerlo antes, no lo había podido enfocar bien.

-"Ah si… Tezuka me mando a seguirte… te habías olvidado de tu maleta" – verdad… la había dejado en el colegio. Felizmente me la olvide, si la hubiera traído conmigo lo más probable era que me raqueta estuviera destrozada en mil pedazos. Yo me puedo recuperar pero mi raqueta no… - "Oi Echizen… debería llevarte a un hospital para que te vean… no solo te ves mal… estas todo sucio y golpeado" – no tenía que haber dicho la palabra golpeado por que eso solo me hizo recordar el dolor que ahora lo sentía con mayor intensidad. Momo se dio cuenta de esto y me hizo a un lado para parar un taxi.

-"No… mejor llévame a mi casa… estoy bien!" – intenté sonreírle pero no debió salirme muy bien el gesto por que Momo se vio más preocupado. – "Llévame a mi casa y si me siento mal mis papas me llevaran al hospital… por favor!"

-"Esta bien pero si te sientes mal por favor avísales para que te puedan ver" – le prometí a Momo que le diría si me sentía mal y nos subimos al taxi. Me senté con dificultad y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Momo… me sentía cansado nuevamente… la cabeza me dolía mucho y con los ojos cerrados la sensación de dolor parecía disminuir… a lo lejos podía escuchar a mi senpai tratando de despertarme pero tenía demasiado sueño…

-----

Sentí un peso en mi pecho y un sonido que solía arrullarme de noche aparte de un par de bigotes que me hacían cosquillas cuando se acercaban a mi ojo. Sus ojos azules me recordaban que estaba en casa solo que no recordaba como llegué ahí. Traté de mover mi brazo izquierdo para acariciar a Karupin pero el solo pensar en moverlo me dolía además lo sentía pesado. Abrí bien mis ojos para verme y me vi vendado. Tenía un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y vendaje apretado en la derecha. Traté de levantarme un poco pero toda la espada me dolía, la cabeza me comenzaba a dar vueltas así que preferí quedarme quieto. Karupin comenzó a sobarse contra mi hombro y quiero pensar que lo hace para darme ánimos.

-"Que día es Karupin? Tengo sueño… me duele todo… Puedes llamar a alguien?" – siempre había tenido una buena relación con Karupin y él era el que mejor me comprendía… me entendía más que mi propia familia… sabía más de mí que mi propio padre. Karupin me entendió y salió de mi cuarto. Desde mi cama la oí maullar haciendo escándalo como solo nosotros dos sabíamos hacer. No paso mucho tiempo y la primera que vino en mi auxilio fue mi prima Nanako.

-"Ryoma kun.. como te sientes? Escuche a karupin llamar… Necesitas algo?"

-"Que hora es?" – Nanako se extraño por mi pregunta pero aún así miro su reloj de mano rápidamente.

-"Son las diez de la mañana. Quieres tu desayuno?" – desayuno? Cuanto había podido dormir?

-"Que día es hoy?"

-"Quieres saber cuanto has dormido? No sé si con esto has batido tu record pero has estado en tu cama como dos días. No podíamos bajarte la fiebre con nada pero parece que ya estas mejor…" – fiebre? Entonces era eso, por eso tenía sueño ese día. – "Espérame un ratito Ryoma kun, voy a traerte tu desayuno… debes estar hambriento, un niño en crecimiento como tu necesita comer bien!" – mi prima se levantó y salió de mi cuarto dejándome una vez más solo con Karupin.

Lo único que recordaba de ese día era haberme caído de la escalera y… Momo senpai había sido el que había estado ahí para ayudarme… pero de ahí no recordaba nada más. Miré más detenidamente mi cuarto. Mi velador estaba lleno de medicinas, termómetro, alcohol, cremas y vendajes. Habían varias sillas alrededor de mi cuarto… serían de mis papas? El doctor quizá? Mi prima? Karupin no necesitaba silla… Comencé a tener sueño nuevamente y una vez más Karupin se encargó de arrullarme… ya no tenía ganas de tomar el desayuno… eso podía ser para después…

TBC

Bueno eso es todo por ahora… Me gustaría recibir algún tipo de comentarios como… me gusta, no me gusta, lo odio… en fin, cualquier cosa. SI me quieren insultar personalmente mi msn es: capítulo: Make me remember…

See ya!


	2. Make me remember

Bueno aquí un capítulo más para esta historia. Al principio le puse 'Make it last forever' pero ese título la verdad nunca me llego a gustar mucho… en fin… encontré otro título más que creo que se ajustará más a la historia aunque tampoco estoy muy segura de el… de repente le encuentro un nombre mejor pero por mientras creo que este esta bien.

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen algunos reviews!

Puppet

Capítulo 2: Make me Remember

Cuando uno esta en cama medio como que se siente mejor y por lo general yo también era de ese tipo pero esta vez mi dolor parecía aumentar. Tenía ganas de salir de mi cama y caminar un poco porque la cabeza me dolí bastante. Era uno de esos dolores de cabeza que ni con pastilla pasan, lo único que podía hacer para aliviarlo era con mi mano apretándome el ojo pero si teníamos en cuenta que tenía un brazo enyesado y otro vendado entonces era un poco difícil emplear esa técnica.

Quería dormir eternamente pero no podía. No podía por que era oyaji quien se sentaba a mi lado y apoyaba sus pies en mi cama moviéndolos constantemente mientras ojeaba una de sus revistas cuando se suponía debía cuidarme pero el significado de cuidado no existía en su vocabulario. Oyaji siempre había sido así, de mis dos padres él era el más despreocupado, nunca supe decir si era por que él era así o quizá no le interesaba o simplemente que él me veía como su 'gran proyecto'.

Con mis ojos cerrados podía ver varias imágenes de ciertas escenas que podían apuntar a algo. En su momento no les puse atención por que simplemente no quería complicar mi vida pero ahora que tenía tiempo libre bien podía hacerlo….

FLASHBACK

-"Pégale a la pelota, no al aire!"

-"Eso intento pero la raqueta es muy grande!" – la raqueta no pesaba tanto en mis mano como hacía cuatro años que fue cuando papá recién me la había dado. Para este entonces el era mi papá y no oyaji como lo es ahora.

-"Si no vas a jugar bien avísame para llamar a tu hermano, él si le da a la bola con fuerza!" - me dio cólera y esta vez le pegue con toda la fuerza que tenía pero esta vez mandé la pelota fuera de la cancha para el lado de la arboleda. – "Hey Ryoga! No quieres jugar?" – Le tiré la raqueta y me fui corriendo hacia los árboles para buscar la pelota. En verdad la pelota no era lo que yo quería buscar por que pelotas teníamos varias y que una se perdiera no iba a significar gran cosa. Lo que yo quería era perderme y que nunca me encontrará… al menos él.- "Oye Ryoma no te vayas! Quédate para que aprendas como se hace! Si te vas nunca vas a aprender!" – no le hice caso e igual me fui.

Había mandado muy lejos a la pelota esta vez. Me gustaba mucho el tenis, después de todo era el único deporte que conocía y del que había aprendido bastantes cosas solo que aún era difícil ponerlas en práctica. En teoría era fácil pegarle a la bola eso siempre y cuando tu cuerpo fuese proporcional con el tamaño de la misma raqueta, que tus piernas fuesen lo suficientemente largas como para poder correr toda la cancha en la brevedad del tiempo y que el ala de la gorra que se supone te protege contra el sol no cubriera todo tu campo visual. Con casi seis años y todas estas desventajas era muy difícil jugar tenis.

De repente cuando cumpliera seis dentro de dos meses sería lo suficientemente grande como para poder jugar bien sin la necesidad que papá llamase a cada rato a Ryoga. Mi hermano mayor ya debía haber superado con creces mi etapa por que el ya tiene 11 años y sus piernas ahora lo llevan a cualquier parte, las mías aún tienen restricciones de salida por el lado de mamá. Ryoga es el único ser que conozco que le podría ganar a papá aunque según mi papá a él todavía le falta bastante. Pero si mi hermano mayor no podía entonces yo tendría que hacerlo y de esa manera también me tomaría más en cuenta.

Ahora podía ver la pelota trepada en la copa de un árbol. Me trepé al árbol como ya podía hacer y con mi mano intenté agarrar la pelota. SI hubiese traído la raqueta la hubiera podido usar como una extensión para agarrarla más rápido pero se la tire a papá. En ese momento me hubiera gustado golpearlo por que reemplazarme con mi hermano me ponía furioso aparte que me había hecho sentir como un inútil cosa que aún lo era. SI me volvía a hacer lo mismo lo iba a acusar con mamá. Caminé un poco más siempre apoyándome en las demás ramas para poder alcanzar la bola, ahora mis dedos alcanzaban con las justas a rozar la bola. Algún día podría crecer lo suficiente como para agarrarla sin problemas?

-"Problemas?" – papá me había encontrado y no demoró en ver por que estaba trepado en el árbol. Yo por otra parte seguía estirándome para agarrar la pelota tratando de no mirarlo para que no viera mis ojos mojados y calientes. – "Sabes que hay mejores maneras de alcanzar esa bola?" – seguía ignorándolo hasta que sentí ese sonido tan característico que hacía una raqueta al chocar contra una pelota. Mis ojos estaban siempre mirando a la pelota cautiva en el árbol y ví como la nueva pelota golpeaba fuerte a la mía y la traía abajo. Con mis manos agarré las dos pelotas sin darme cuenta que mis manos tenía una función aún más importante que era mantenerme con vida trepado en el árbol. La sensación de caída me asusto y con mis manos traté de agarrarme de algo, cualquier cosa… hasta que pude agarrarme de una rama algo más grande que las demás. Al cogerme de esta rama y por el peso que tenía sentía como que me había hecho algún tipo de corte en la palma. No pude evitar que se me cayeran algunas lágrimas del dolor, mi mano ya no me resistía más… - "Suéltate!" – escuche a mí papá y lo hice pero no por que él me lo dijo sino por que mi mano ya no podía más. Caí encima de él que me atrapó con sus brazos.

-"Puedes ponerte de pie?" – no podía hablarle así que solo moví mi cabeza de manera afirmativa. Me puso en el piso e intenté caminar. Podía hacerlo aunque me dolía bastante, después de todo me había golpeado con todas las ramitas del árbol. Tenía miedo de mirar mi mano que me dolía pero me arme de valor, el mismo que se deshizo cuando vi un filo de sangre salir de la palma de mi mano izquierda que fue la mano que había hecho el esfuerzo.

Papá no se dio cuenta de esto por que le oculte mi mano. Seguimos caminando hasta el jardín de la casa donde teníamos una cancha de tenis. Ryoga me miro raro cuando me vio llegar al lado de papá.

-"No te duele?" – lo mire pero no le entendí. Como sabía él de mi caída si no había estado ahí? No le conteste, aún seguía enojado por que papá lo prefería a él, sabía que él no tenía la culpa pero aún así tenía que desquitar mi rabia con algo y en este caso alguien. – "Tienes un aspecto terrible. Oye oyaji… si Rindo lo ve así te va a tirar todas tus revistas a la basura y las va a quemar frente a tus ojos!" – Ryoga se mataba de risa, suponía que papá debía tener cierta cara de espanto como la que siempre ponía cada vez que sus revistas se veían amenazadas. Nunca había podido ver de que revistas se trataban por que siempre estaban escondidas pero al parecer Ryoga si las había llegado a ver.

-"Noooooo! Rindo va a destrozar mis revistas!" - mamá iba a destrozar sus revistas por la manera como me veía? Que aspecto tenía para que mamá hiciera es? Me acerqué despacito hasta la puerta transparente de la casa para ver mi reflejo. Me dio miedo pero esta vez lo llegue a hacer.

Me veía horrible… Estaba cubierto de hojas y pequeñas ramitas que se habían pegado a mi ropa además de suciedades de árbol. Mi ropa estaba además de sucia raspada con algunos cortes que ahora que me miraba mejor me habían hecho pequeñas heridas. Si darme cuenta vi mi mano con detenimiento a la hora que me la pase por la cara. Tenía una herida grande ahí que no paraba de sangrar. Sería por eso que papá me había preguntado si podía caminar? Ahora si me había asustado y con la derecha abrí la puerta de la casa y entre corriendo. Oía que papá iba detrás de mí al igual que Ryoga. Comencé a gritar y me fui al lugar más seguro de la casa… mi cuarto. Me encerré ahí y me metí debajo de mi cama. Papá comenzó a golpear la puerta…

-"Ryoma abre esa puerta ahora mismo! Sal para que te pueda curar!" – detestaba que me curaran. El alcohol me escocía la herida, detestaba el alcohol. Desde debajo de mi cama podía escuchar que papá cuchicheaba con Ryoga. Mi hermano le decía que debía tratar de razonar conmigo por que sino nunca les iba a abrir la puerta. Eso pudo haber funcionado pero yo no les iba a hacer caso ahora que conocía su plan. Salí de debajo de mi cama… necesitaba apachurrar algo así que busqué mi almohada y me volví a meter debajo de la cama. Escuche ruidos después de un rato… alguien entraba a mi cuarto. Me quede callado debajo de mi cama escuchando todo…

-"Tu hermano no esta aquí! "

-"Mira! La ventana esta abierta! Seguro se escapo como la vez pasada!"

-"Demonios! Que voy a hacer con ese mocoso? Si t mamá lo ve así me va a echar la culpa… Vamos a buscarlo!" – los dos salieron de mi cuarto a buscarme. A mi me dio sueño y me quede dormido debajo de mi cama

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Si, a papá siempre le había importado mucho el bienestar de sus revistas y esa vez las vio en la basura por mi culpa en especial por que mamá me encontró durmiendo debajo de mi cama y en ese estado… Me dolió que no me hablara en casi una semana pero después se le pasó y volvimos con él entrenamiento. Oyaji era una persona muy especial y en el transcurso de estos años había aprendido a convivir con él. Era difícil para nosotros por que nuestras personalidades eran diferentes. A él nadie le había enseñado a jugar, él había llego hasta ahí por que tenía talento propio yo en cambio era lo que era por que aprendí de él. A oyaji le encantaba ver mujeres semi desnudas, a mi no me importaban mucho esas cosas a lo que él respondía siempre que aun no tenía la edad para eso pero algún día también le seguiría esos pasos.

Mamá siempre le decía que no me metiera esas ideas a la cabeza por que ya era suficiente con él y que ya había sido suficiente en arrastrar a Ryoga a eso para que hiciera lo mismo conmigo .Mi hermano Ryoga había crecido mucho también, él ahora tenía 18 y era casi independiente. El prefirió quedarse en Estados unidos a seguir su propia vida, total ya tenía su departamento propio y ya entraba a varios torneos aunque él ya había perdido al igual que oyaji las ganas de ser profesional a pesar que tenía bastante talento. Una vez más las esperanzas de la casa para ese sueño estaban puestas en mí, la oportunidad ya vendría en el futuro.

-"Seishounen… estabas despierto!"

-"Si… tus pies mueven mucho mi cama y no me dejas dormir!"

-"Bueno ya que estas despierto entonces le diré a Nanako que te traiga tu medicina" – medicina? Más? – "Tu sabes que ella es la única en la casa que puede poner inyecciones" – Detestaba las inyecciones, siempre me ponía tenso y terminaban por dolerme más pero eso a nadie le importaba. Cuando Nanako subió traía con ella mi comida por que la mejor medicina no podía curarme si no tenía las defensas suficientes.

En medio de todo no me podía quejar de las atenciones de mi prima Nanako. A Ella recién la conocía cuando vine para el Japón por que en Usa los únicos familiares que conocía eran por el lado de mi mamá. Los familiares por el lado de oyaji solo vivían en el Japón y solo dos se habían animado a ir a visitarnos por allá pero casi ni los recordaba. De la familia de mamá solo estaba Nanako en Japón. Ella había preferido venir a estudiar acá por que le pareció interesante la currícula pero terminando sus estudios volvería a América con nosotros. Entre las cualidades de Nanako destacaba la felicidad con la que hacía las tareas domésticas y el afán por tener todo a la orden del día. Creo que yo le caía muy bien por que se preocupaba más por mí y por Karupin que por ella misma.

Esta vez Nanako parecía deprimida cuando me vio por que sabía que esta vez su presencia no me daría paz ni tranquilidad. Oyaji sin embargo gozaba la escena y fue él mismo quien se encargo de frenarme para que no huyera de la inyección. Era solo un pinchazo, era lo que todo el mundo decía pero ese simple pinchazo era doloroso y eso era lo que nadie parecía comprender.

Media hora después seguía en mi cama con la parte de a tras adolorida. Mi malhumor quería salir de mí. Estaba en mi cuarto don dolor de todo, con ganas de jugar, aburrido viendo a oyaji mirar embelesado una vez más sus revistas mientras que con sus pies seguía moviendo mi cama. Miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto y el día parecía perfecto como para salir a jugar sin embargo no podía salir. Con cuidado me levanté de mi cama y me puse las sandalias. Me enfermaba estar ahí tirado.

-"A donde vas?"

-"Al baño. No puedo ir al baño?" – oyaji me miro por encima de su revista y con los ojos me dio permiso para ir al baño. Hasta para eso necesitaba permiso. A pesar del sol que había afuera el baño estaba frío. Que pasaría si salía un ratito sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Solo le daría una vuelta a la cuadra y luego volvería.

Cerré la puerta del baño para que nadie entrara y me trepe al muro de la ducha para salir por la ventana. Me dolía el brazo todavía como para salir por ahí. Salí del baño y me asomé a mi cuarto… oyaji estaba medio dormido. Atravesé la puerta de mi cuarto a gatas sin hacer ruido y luego me fui caminando teniendo en cuenta que ni mi mamá ni Nanako me vieran por ahí caminando. Mamá había salido al mercado y Nanako estaba en la cocina limpiando. No tuve tiempo para cambiarme por algo más decente así que solo tome mis zapatillas de la puerta y la chompa que había dejado el otro día colgada en la entrada. Mi chompa combinaba con mi pantalón azul con rayitas blancas así que por lo menos no llamaría demasiado la atención con mi atuendo. Todo estaba listo, nadie me vería. Llegué a la puerta de salida y la abrí con cuidado para fugarme un rato y volver, nadie me detendría… era libre…

-"Echizen… que haces que no estas en tu cama!"

-"Tezuka… buchou… etto…" – me quede sin palabras. Pero no solo estaba Tezuka parado en la puerta de entrada de mi casa, estaba todo el equipo mirándome… Solo atine a cerrarles la puerta en la cara e ir a mi cuarto derrotado y volver a echarme en la cama. Poco después escuché el timbre sonar y luego las pisadas de todos subir las escaleras. Oyaji se asustó cuando se despertó y se vio rodeado por todos ellos que esperaban a que él se fuera para poder hablar tranquilos.

-"Nos puedes decir que estabas a punto de hacer? Como se te ocurre salir de tu casa si estas enfermo y en esas condiciones?"

-"Pero ya estoy bien Oishi senpai… además estoy aburrido aquí. Quiero ir a jugar:..!"

-"Lo harás cuando ya estés mejor y vuelvas al colegio Echizen" – Tezuka se veía tan recio como de costumbre -"Podrías tener una recaída por hacer eso"

-"Precisamente por eso hemos venido, para ver como estabas" – Momo senpai trató de bajar un poco la seriedad en mi cuarto

-"Para eso y para poner a prueba mi jugo que es especial para este tipo de enfermedades, además previene los resfriados, cura los dolores de estómago y tiene un gran sabor. Es rica en vitaminas y te da mucha energía. Contiene leche para tus huesos…" – mientras Inui me explicaba las bondades de su jugo me iba sirviendo un vaso grande que él mismo había traído. Me sirvió el jugo hasta el tope del vaso y me lo puso en la cara esperando a que me lo tomara sin quejas.

-"Inui! Como le vas a dar a tomar esa cosa al pobre ochibi? No sabes que ya se siente mal? Lo vas a mandar al baño y no podremos hablar más con él!" – Kikumaru senpai fue el único que me defendió del terrible jugo que Inui había fabricado para mí.

-"Pero si no se lo toma ahora sabrá mal. Además se lo tomaría más tarde con el vaso que le toca a la hora de la cena y eso por tres días mas…."

-"Tres días!" – exclamé. No pretendía tomar ese jugo jamás! Por nada de este mundo… nada me haría cambiar de parecer…

-"Tómatelo ahora… es una orden!" – al único que podía obedecer de esa manera era a Tezuka… no sabía por que pero su voz de mando me obligaba a cumplir. Del susto cogí el vaso y tome aire. Abrí la boca y me lo tomé de un solo trago. Al principio no le sentí el sabor pero después sentí a mi estómago arder por dentro como si hubiese tomado gasolina y me hubiera comido un fósforo prendido. Caí en mi cama que fue la que resistió mi peso y me agarré el estómago.

-"Ya lo mataste… y yo que quería preguntarle que tal sabía este nuevo jugo" – la voz de Fuji se escuchaba lejana al igual que todos ellos. Cuando abrí los ojos todo estaba oscuro, traté de enfocar bien pero no había nadie. Miré mejor hacía el piso y vi muchas maletas tiradas en la parte del fondo de mi cuarto así como un montón de sillas. El jugo era lo único que recordaba al igual que la ardorosa sensación de mi estómago. Después de un rato sentí que no estaba solo. Al fondo de mi habitación junto a las maletas había un par de ojos brillantes que me miraban…

-"Ya se despertó!" – esa era la voz de…

-"Kaidoh senpai…"

-"Ya vienen… pssht" – no dije nada más y me quede callado. Poco después volví a escuchar las pisadas en la escalera y mi cuarto se volvió a llenar de gente

-"Nee ochibi, le pedimos a Kaidoh kun que nos informará cuando te despertaras y veo que cumplió bien. Arigato Kaidoh kun!"

-"pshht"

-"Donde estaban?"

-"Tu prima nos ofreció para esperarte mientras podíamos jugar en tu cancha pero el monje también quería jugar…"

-"Momo tiene razón, tu papá quería jugar así que nos sometimos al sorteo para ver quienes podrían jugar primero" – Fuji comenzó a contarme

-"Pero alguien tenía que esperar a que te despertarás así que nos turnaríamos para ver quien se quedaba a verte pero mamushi se ofreció" – No sabía por que Momo se reía con eso, algo de cómico debió haber tenido esa situación.

-"Al parecer a Kaidoh le gusta tu gato" - Kawamura trataba de atraer la atención de Karupin con su juguete amarillo pero Karupin estaba acostado a mi lado.

-"Psssht"

-"uh.. Karupin te quiere mucho, no se quiere separar mucho de ti verdad?" – Fuji había captado a grandes rasgos mi situación con Karupin Los dos teníamos una relación muy especial según mi mamá. Karupin siempre había sido mi amigo… eso desde que nos vimos por primera vez…

Todos se quedaron hasta cierta hora acompañándome. Al estar con ellos las ganas de salir de mi casa se calmaron. Era gracioso que estar enfermo los hiciera más divertidos. En el caso de Momoshiro senpai la cosa no cambiaba mucho, el humor negro de Fuji senpai se acentuaba un poco más, Kikumaru senpai siempre se comportaba como el niño que era en su casa, Oishi senpai era su contraparte, esa que lo frenaba cada vez que quería hacer algo disparatado, Kawamura senpai siempre se portaba de manera muy correcta y cada vez que se quedaba un poco de lado lo mejor era pasarle una raqueta, En el caso de Inui senpai su sola manera de ser lo hacía gracioso al igual que Kaidoh senpai. Había que admitirlo desesperarlo un poco nos hacía reír in poco más de lo usual. Al que no había manera de hacerlo reír era a Tezuka senpai pero al parecer él disfrutaba siendo así.

Me hicieron reír por dentro un buen rato, nunca era conveniente reír por fuera por que eso desvanecería la imagen que hasta ahora me había ganado. No sabía hasta que hora pretendían quedarse, a mi no me importaba si se quedaban a pasar la noche, había dormido bastante como para tener sueño pero a determinada hora Tezuka decidió irse y con ello todos los demás. Tezuka quizá dijo eso para dejarme descansar por que Nanako había dicho que subiría mi cena y mis medicinas. No le dije nada a ella para no quedar mal con el resto pero no conté con que se irían todos. Cuando todos se fueron me quede algo solo en el sentido de pocas presencias en mi cuarto por que ahora solo éramos Karupin y yo. Nanako entro rato después para llevarse las sillas en las que se habían sentado mis senpais y de paso me dio las medicinas y mi comida. Una vez más Karupin estuvo a mi lado, era un gran amigo… el mejor de todos…

Antes de dormir me quede mirando al techo recordando una vez más algunas cosas de mi vida. Lo que recordaba más claramente, por que la verdad jamás había tenido una buena memoria, cosa que estaba mal por que gracias a eso suelo quedar mal delante de la gente… en fin. Lo que mejor recordaba de mi vida era el momento en el que conocí a Karupin y eso fue hace solo un par de años. Recuerdo que en el colegio en Usa me decían que jamás podría lograr algo con la actitud huraña y apática que mostraba casi todo el tiempo pero se equivocaron. Gracias a esa actitud la psicóloga sugirió una mascota para tratar de hacer que no fuera un renegado de la sociedad, dicen que las mascotas sacan lo mejor de la gente. Mamá le ordenó a oyaji a que me llevará a las tiendas de mascotas para ver una para mi…

FLASHBACK

-"Ya… esta es la décima tienda de mascotas a la que entramos… aquí tienes que encontrar una por que me estoy aburriendo de llevarte a todas partes a buscar. Deberíamos estar entrenando" – a mi también me gustaría estar entrenando pero era lo que había ordenado mamá, no se lo dije obvio por que mi nuevo hobby era sacarlo de quicio… después de todo esa era mi única diversión después del tenis. Bajamos del carro y entramos en la última tienda de la ciudad.

Comencé a mirar todos los animales que había ahí. Tenían todo tipo de aves pero no me gustaban los pájaros por que te levantaban temprano y no dejaban dormir bien, mamá no quería ningún tipo de ratón en la casa así que los ratones, ratas, hámster y herbos estaban fuera de mi alcance, además tampoco me gustaban. Otra alternativa eran los perros pero ninguno de los mil perros que había visto a la venta me llamaba la atención. La otra alternativa que me propuso oyaji eran los reptiles, alguna iguana o lagartija podrían ser pero mamá no la podría ver jamás. Algo por lo que también me inclinaba eran los gatos pero todos eran feos y no tenían gracia alguna… o al menos los que vi. A todos parecía no importarles mi presencia.

-"Bueno, se acabo mi paciencia. Escoge un animal de una vez para regresar a la casa y que tu madre te vea feliz y deje de fastidiarme" – ninguno me convencía

-"No quiero ninguno. Vamos a casa" – lo deje con la mandíbula caída y me fui a meter al carro. Se demoró en volver al carro así que supongo alguien de la tienda debió haberlo reanimado. No hablamos de camino a casa, me aburrí tanto que me quede dormido en el asiento. Cuando llegamos a casa quise jugar con oyaji pero mamá me mando a hacer las tareas. Traté de hacerlas rápido en mi cuarto para después irme a jugar, después de todo nuestra cancha estaba bien iluminada y podía darme el lujo de jugar a cualquier hora.

Después de una hora me dio sed así que baje a tomar leche. Entre a la cocina y saqué una cajita de la refrigeradora, por algún motivo no podía clavarle la cañita a la caja. Fui a buscar algo afilado y ahí escuché una discusión en la sala. Al parecer mamá estaba recriminándole a oyaji su poca voluntad para encontrarme una mascota.

-"No es mi culpa que al chico no le guste ninguna!"

-"Y por que crees que es tan apagado? Lo único que hace es pensar en el tenis, por eso no hace ningún amigo!"

-"Eso no es mi culpa tampoco. Yo solo le enseñé a jugar y a él le gusto…"

-"Claro… entonces me vas a decir que tu plan no era convertir a tu hijo en profesional verdad?"

-"Bueno… no exactamente. Quiero que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que me entretenga… me aburro jugando siempre con los mismos estúpidos de por acá. Además el chico es bueno, se nota que heredo mi talento!" – los dos voltearon cuando hice un ruido con la mesa del pasadizo. Me quedé helado ahí parado mirándolos.

-"Tu vete a tu cuarto!" – los dos me gritaron a la vez. Estaban alterados y lo mejor era dejarlos solos o al menos eso era lo que hacía Ryoga cuando se enojaban con él. Yo hice lo mismo pero no regresé a mi cuarto. Sin hacer ruido Salí por la puerta de la cocina, no quería hacer las tareas en este momento. Sabía que se iban a enojar pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ninguno de los animales que había visto tenía algo especial. Me puse a caminar por fuera de la casa a donde me llevaran mis pies que mayormente era hacia el acantilado

Ver el mar me tranquilizaba mucho y lo mejor es que no estaba tan lejos de casa. Estaba a solo diez minutos si iba caminando por el bosque de árboles. No me había dado cuenta que había salido de la casa con la cajita de leche en mis manos, no la podía tomar sin clavarle la cañita. Aún tenía sed… metí mi mano al bolsillo y saque algunas monedas para comprarle algo en las máquinas dispensadoras… se me antojaba una ponta. Me quede mirando el mar en el acantilado hasta que se me acabo la gaseosa y luego decidí que ya era hora para regresar a casa. Me fui por otro camino esta vez y pasé por una calle que tenía un contenedor de basura… olía muy feo pero a pesar de lo horrible del lugar algo llamó mi atención. Al costado del contenedor había una caja que emitía un sonido de bebe. Miré a la calle pensando que el sonido de repente venía de otra parte pero no, venía de esa caja y nadie parecía querer prestarle atención. Mi curiosidad estaba al máximo en ese momento.

Me acerqué a la caja en cuestión y la abrí con cuidado. Algo se movía ahí adentro y de pronto… zaz! Algo salió volando hacia mi cara. Caí de espaldas con algo peludo en la cara… cuando me lo saque de encima era un gatito… alguien había abandonado a un gatito en la caja. Desde cuando estaría ese gatito en esa caja… se veía flaquito y por la manera como buscaba morderme los dedos debía tener mucha hambre.

-"Neko… toma" – metí mi mano a la casaca y saqué la cajita de leche que no había podido abrir antes. Con los dientes traté de romperla, derramé la mitad de la leche pero con la otra mitad se había formado un pozito y ahí le di de comer. Se moría de hambre, se estaba tomando toda mi leche pero eso no era importante. Miré bien al gatito. Era sumamente pequeño y era el único que estaba en esa caja. Miré la caja y afuera decía 'Adopta a un gato', quiza ya se habían llevado al resto de sus hermanos… estaba solito.

Metí al gatito dentro de mi casaca cuando termino de tomar la leche y con el me fui caminando hasta la casa. El necesitaba un hogar y yo necesitaba un amigo… éramos perfectos el uno para el otro… me había caído del cielo… era justo lo que yo buscaba.

Mamá estaba más que feliz que al fin tenía una mascota pero oyaji solo lazo el comentario ' tanto buscar por todas partes para que encontrará un gato en la calle junto a la basura'. Lo primero que hizo oyaji al día siguiente por encargo de mamá fue llevarlo al veterinario para registrarlo y ver que estuviera bien.

Karupin era el mejor gato y lo mejor de todo es que era mío…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-"Buenas noches Karupin…" – Karupin se metió como siempre dentro de mi cama y se enrosco para dormir. Yo le pasé la mano por el lomo como cada noche… su ronroneó siempre me ayudaba a dormir además que sus pelitos me daban calor… que rico era dormir con él…

TBC

Ok, me salió definitivamente más largo que el capítulo anterior. Espero que les haya gustado. De aquí tengo algunas cosas que decir. Uno: aquí pongo como que karupin es un gato por que si fuera gata habrían cincuenta mil gatos tras ella, además por que no se que sexo tiene. Dos: No sé desde cuando tiene Ryoma a karupin pero yo calcúlo que no hace mucho por que se ve que karupin es jugueton y un gato de más de tres años prefiere dormir todo el día y se ve que este suele jugar mucho con él. Como verán he tratado de armar un poco su vida en usa por que de eso no se sabe mucho.

Que opinan? Sus comentarios por favor en el recuadrito de abajo que dice Reviews! O me importan si me tiran raquetas o pelotas o piedras, buenos o malos comentarios los leo todos… al igual que las criticas duras o constructivas…

Bueno gracias por leerme y espero que me escriban XD


	3. Make me happy

Bueno después de un tiempo creo que llego mi inspiración así que me dedicare a escribir un capitulo mas. Gracias por los comentarios enviados y espero que me manden mas XD.

Puppet

Capitulo 3: Make me happy

Hoy me sentí mejor que otros días. Los dolores del cuerpo se me habían quitado casi por completo y lo único que me hacia recordar mi aparatosa caída era el yeso que persistiría por unas semanas mas en mi brazo izquierdo. La mayoría estaban preocupados por si esos golpes cambiarían mi estilo de juego y si no tendría repercusiones por lo mismo. Ahora también tenía un poco más de libertad en casa y por lo que oía pronto regresaría al colegio. Las tareas y las cosas que tenía que estudiar me llegaban a diario para no atrasarme. Momo senpai me las traía de camino a su casa pero tenía entendido que eran Horio el que recopilaba estas cosas ya que con el llevaba la mayoría de mis cursos.

Habían cosas que no comprendía como hacerlas… no se si era por que en verdad no las entendía o la cama tenía la cualidad de apagar mi cerebro a determinadas horas. En estos casos cuando no sabía que hacer recurría a mi prima pero su fuerte no eran los números así que en ese rubro tenía desventaja. Mi solución era pedir ayuda a alguien más… por suerte tenía ahora amigos… si bien no eran de mi edad exactamente y no llevaban clases conmigo eran mis amigos… o al menos así los empezaba a sentir.

Antes no sabía el valor de esto por lo que nunca sentí la necesidad de tenerlos. Siempre tuve gente cerca de mi que trataban de hablarme o simplemente pasar el rato pero nunca los considere amigos… la gente a veces es muy ruidosa y no va mucho con mi personalidad aparte que suele complicarse demasiado y en esas épocas las complicaciones no iban conmigo aunque eso lo sigo arrastrando hasta ahora. Un amigo… el único que podía recordar de USA era Karupin pero la mayoría solía expresarse de él como mascota.

Estaba pensando muchas cosas ahora último… era lo único que podía hacer a ciertas horas. De cuando en cuando venía Nanako para hacerme compañía, mi mamá venía generalmente por las mañanas y por las noches y oyaji cada vez que estaba aburrido y quisiera fastidiarme… el resto del tiempo la pasaba al lado de Karupin. En mi velador aparte de las medicinas tenía mis libros y algunas revistas deportivas. Mi ventana estaba plagada de tarjetas de 'recuperate pronto' y 'espero que estes bien de salud'. Todo esto me cansaba mucho a pesar que no requería un esfuerzo físico… estaba a punto de dormirme una vez más cuando entro oyaji con cierta cara de seriedad y un sobre en la mano. Era poco común verlo tan serio… es más jamás lo había visto tan serio en mi vida…

-"Por que traes esa cara? Mamá te boto las revistas de nuevo?" – quise bromearle un poco para tantear que era lo que le rondaba la cabeza eso si es que había algo en ese cerebro enmohecido.

-"Calla hijo estúpido! Tu no sabes nada…"

-"No lo sabré nunca si es que no me lo dices. Si no son tus revistas entonces que pasa?" – parecio buscar sus palabras cuidadosamente lo que me hizo pensar que el contenido de la carta sería algo que me concernía a mi también – "Si has venido hasta aquí para ponerme esa cara y encima no decirme nada entonces mejor vete y déjame descansar"

-"Bueno, veo que no estas siendo muy cortés conmigo y eso que yo estaba buscando la manera de darte esta noticia sin matarte de un paro"

-"Soy joven y práctico deporte… no crees que tu excusa de un paro cardiaco es un poco mal fundamentada? Dilo de una vez que no me moriré por lo que me vayas a decir!" – me estaba impacientando y mi humor en estos momentos no era el mejor, después de todo siempre había sido mala idea no dejarme dormir.

-"Nos regresaremos a América dentro de un par de semanas. Tengo que hacer cosas por allá y tu mamá también. Esta demás aclararte que tu vienes con nosotros pro ser menor de edad" – me quede mudo… si bien no había muerto de algún paro como lo supuso oyaji si me quede sin habla.

-"Por que? Que problema tan serio hay en América que no lo puedas resolver con una simple llamada telefónica? Por que tengo que ir yo?" – por que tenía que ir yo? Esa última frase se me escapó de los labios

-"Ya te dije que no podemos dejar solos a niños de tu edad… es parte de nuestro deber como padres no dejarte abandonado en un país. Y en cuanto al motivo pues es un problema con el banco por parte de tu mamá. Por mi parte tu tía que esta allá quiere que vaya para el matrimonio de tu prima y tu también tienes que ir… están contando contigo" – trataba de hacerme entender pero yo no quería… tenía que haber una solución.

-"Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ellos! No quiero ir! Vamos a entrar a un torneo dentro de dos semanas! No me puedo ir!"

-"Dos semanas es buen tiempo para que le vayas diciendo a tus compañeros de equipo que vayan pensando en un reemplazo para ti. Nos vamos y tu vienes con nosotros" – sentía una inmensa desesperación en el pecho… no podía irme y dejarlos solos… contaban conmigo… el capitán me lo había dicho y no pasaba un día sin que Momo sempai no me lo recordase.

-"No me podría quedar con Nanako?"

-"Ella también va pero se regresa después de la boda…"

-"Por que dices que ella se regresa después de la boda? Eso suena como que ella va a regresar sola… vamos a regresar… verdad?"

-"Ve avisándole a tu equipo… no lo dejes a último momento" – oyaji se paro de mi silla del escritorio y salió por la puerta. Las ganas de dormir se me fueron totalmente… como les podía decir que no regresaría? Por que de repente les pude haber dicho 'me voy pero regreso en un par de semanas' o 'tratare de volver lo antes posible' pero ahora como les iba a decir eso?

Ahora no tenía ganas de hacer mis tareas… tampoco quería ver a nadie pero eso iba a estar un poco difícil por que hoy iba a venir Fuji sempai a explicarme lo que no había entendido de matemáticas… no le podría decir nada a él… tampoco a Momo sempai cuando regresara del colegio con sus tareas del día… y si alguien lo llamaba? Como iba a hablar sobre el tema? Intuirían algo?

Volver a América… ya no estaría más aquí con mis sempais a los cuales ya me había acostumbrado… ya no me iría en bicicleta con Momo… tampoco iría a los torneos con ellos… me perdería de muchas cosas… Allá no tenía amigos, solo rivales de juego, gente que había conocido en los torneos en los cuales había participado pero a nadie más. Amigos de colegio que vinieran a mi casa cuanto me sentía mal nunca tuve… tampoco llamadas telefónicas ni tarjetas de salud…. Mamá me dejaría regresar con Nanako? Si oyaji no lo hacía menos lo iba a hacer ella.

Cuando menos me di cuenta vi a Momo asomarse por el marco de la puerta. Me sonrió como siempre pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver mi cara. Se acerco a mí dejando mis deberes junto a mis demás libros en el velador y se sentó a mi lado.

-"Echizen… te sientes mal? Tienes cara de dolor… te duele algo? Quieres que llame a tu prima?" – por que tenía que darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo?

-"No. Es que el sol esta muy fuerte y toda la tarde me dio en la cara… Gracias por traerme los libros Momo sempai!" – traté de sonreírle aunque mi sonrisa salió demasiado fingida y aparentemente el no se la creyó.

-"Por que no eres honesto y me dices que te sientes mal? No comprendo por que te pones así si eso te hace mal… dilo de una vez!"

-"Ya te dije que fue el sol que me dio a la cara pero si tu prefieres no creerme ese es tu problema!"

-"El problema aquí es que a ti no te gusta decir las cosas además hoy se nota que estas de mal humor así que mejor te dejo solo para que aprendas a comportarte mejor con tus sempais! Eres un mal educado!" – Momo al parecer también estaba de cierto humor hoy por que ni él ni yo nos pudimos aguantar. Sin más que decir me dejo solo en mi cuarto. Si antes que viniera él me sentía mal ahora me sentía peor.

Pero eso no fue todo… la conversación con Momo había tenido algo de verdad. A mi no me gustaba hablar y decir las cosas. Un mal educado? Bueno a él le podía parecer así pero en América eso no era mala educación solo una simple discusión. Me dejo pensando todo esto un rato. Ahora si ya no quería hacer nada y para cuando llego Fuji sempai me hice el dormido y fingí malestar cuando Nanako intentó despertarme por lo que Fujj tuvo que regresar a su casa. Me sentí mal por hacer eso por que lo hice perder su tiempo… no fue mi intención hacerlo de lado pero ya no tenía ganas de ver a nadie por más que fuera descortés.

Mamá como todas las noches fue a verme y a preguntarme como me sentía y más si había dicho en la tarde que me sentía mal. No sabía como encararla y preguntarle si me podía quedar en Japón. Ella primero se sentó a mi lado para despertarme pasando sus dedos entre mi cabello… yo no quería pelear con ella ni hacerla sentir mal pero tenía otra opción?

-"Como estas tesoro?" – dude un poco en contestarle

-"Es cierto que vamos a regresar a América en dos semanas?"

-"Tu papá ya te lo dijo… bueno… si es verdad. Tu no te quieres ir verdad?"

-"No quiero regresar a América… en dos semanas empieza un torneo aquí y el equipo esta contando conmigo… no los puedo dejar!"

-"Si sé lo de tu torneo pero también entiende que somos una familia y las familias tienen que estar juntas. Me encantaría que te quedes pero aquí no te puedes quedar solo. Cuando Nanako regrese ella se tiene que ocupar de sus cosas y tu serías una responsabilidad más para ella. Tu quieres darle más responsabilidades a tu prima y preocuparla?" – eso fue un golpe bajo. Mamá sabía que mi prima me caía muy bien y la quería mucho a pesar que no se lo demostraba a diario.

-"No…"

-"Entonces con quien te vas a quedar? La familia de tu papá no te cae muy bien como para que te quedes con ellos"

-"Y con un amigo?"

-"Y cuanto tiempo te quedarías? Hasta que termine el torneo? Hasta que termine el año? Hasta que te gradues? No crees que también le estarías dando una carga más a la familia de tu amigo?" – para todo las respuestas de mamá eran coherentes

-"Y por que no podemos regresar? Por que no vamos y regresamos? Aquí estamos bien!"

-"Bueno… mi trámite va a durar un buen tiempo… no menos de un mes. Tenemos que ir a ver la casa si esta entera todavía… y ya se viene tu cumpleaños! No querrás pasar tu cumpleaños solo aquí en japón verdad?" – mi cumpleaños solo no me importaba mucho pero no quería regresar a América… aquí era mejor – "Y en cuanto a regresar… bueno quizás lo podríamos hacer pero de aquí a un año… no podemos gastar tanto la plata"

-"Pero…"

-"Bueno ya es tarde hijo y tu tienes que descansar. Mañana regresas al colegio y tienes que verte bien. No te olvides de avisarle a tu equipo de nuestra decisión así ellos tendrán tiempo de encontrarte un reemplazo" – me dio un beso en la frente como queriendo acabar de una vez con este tema – "Hasta mañana!" – mamá salió de mi cuarto dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Sus razones eran ciertas pero yo no quería que fueran así.

No pude dormir pensando como serían las cosas cuando me tocara regresar… Ya nada sería lo mismo… me había acostumbrado a este ritmo de vida. Me revolcaba en la cama tratando de dormir pero no podía… todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza… y encima tenía que ver una manera de decirles que me iría… como?

La mañana llego y me vi al espejo con ojeras. El brazo izquierdo me picaba y no me lo podía rascar por que el yeso no me dejaba. Me puse el uniforme lo mejor que pude y baje a tomar desayuno. Nanako ya lo tenía servido en la mesa. Comí en silencio y luego salí para llegar a tiempo a clases. A medio camino Momo me alcanzo con su bicicleta pero no me podía subir en ella por que iba a necesitar un brazo por lo que tuve que caminar todo el camino.

Entre al colegio, recibía saludos de todo el mundo… si esto me hubiera pasado en América a nadie le importaría, nadie me saludaría, nadie me haría caso. Seguí mi rumbo hasta mi salón. Me encontré de camino con Oishi sempai quien cargó mi maleta hasta mi salón. Aún no llegaba la profesora así que me fui a la ventana. Como iba a extrañar a este colegio… los pasadizos, las ventanas, las vistas… Cuando regresé de mis pensamientos el capitán estaba a mi lado tratando de captar mi atención.

-"No hay necesidad que te presentes al club en la tarde por que tu brazo sigue con el yeso. Si quieres puedes ir pero solo sería a recoger pelotas…" – no iba a desperdiciar lo que me quedaba de tiempo en el club recogiendo pelotas…

-"Iré pero puedo jugar con el derecho sin problemas"

-"No vas a jugar hasta que te quiten el yeso. SI quieres puedes alcanzar los jugos y tomar notas con Inui"

-"No! Voy a jugar de todas formas! No voy a perder mi tiempo…!" – no se lo podía decir ahí con toda la gente oyendo… sería demasiado – "Discúlpame pero tengo que entrar a clases. Nos vemos después… Tezuka buchou"

Entre a mi salón aún sin creer que había dejado al capitán plantado en el pasadizo y encima le había alzado un poco la voz! Lo más probable era que si me presento me va a hacer correr por lo menos unas treinta vueltas pero eso no me importa… lo que yo quiero es ir y vivir mis últimas semanas normalmente… si no tuviera este estúpido yeso todo sería mejor.

No pude prestar mucha atención a las clases por que me moría de sueño. Debía tratar de dormir mejor ahora en la noche sino mañana me volvería a sentir cansado como hoy. Por ratos sentía que Horio le daba patadas a mi carpeta para despertarme o en algún descuido del profesor aprovechaba para jalarme del brazo… solo en esas ocasiones lograba abrir completamente los ojos. En una ocasión me quede dormido con la cabeza apoyada en mi brazo… cuando mi brazo se durmió mi cabeza cayó y golpeo con fuerza a la carpeta… todos se morían de la risa sin considerar mi dolor. El profesor ya se había dado por vencido y ya ni siquiera llamaba mi atención pero de cuando en cuando soltaba comentarios como para que durmiéramos mejor en las noches y no nos desveláramos mucho estudiando pero ya para el cambio de clases me paso la voz para que me fuera a lavarme la cara.

Eso paso con la mayoría de mis clases ese día pero no con matemáticas. Para Matemáticas me forcé a no dormirme por que de esto no había entendido lo que Horio me había enviado mientras estuve en casa. Cuando sentía que mis ojos se cerraban me pinchaba con la punta del portaminas hasta que el dolor me obligaba a abrir una vez más mis ojos. La profesora no era muy estricta pero ese día parecía estar de mal humor. Por que tenían que poner esta clase en la tarde? En la tarde uno por lo general esta más cansado y en lo único que se piensa es en que termine para ir de una vez a casa, por eso la gente nunca esta bien en matemáticas. En mi caso el sueño iba en aumento… ya no podía más así que puse mi libro parado para dormir detrás de el. Era increíble que en una carpeta tan incómoda pudiera conciliar el sueño cosa que no había podido hacer en mi cama por la noche. Otra vez volvía a sentir las patadas de Horio pero no me importaban… estaba cómodo… ahora un brazo me movía… que pesado era Horio como para no dejarme dormir ahora que podía hacerlo…

-"ECHIZEN! LEVÁNTATE!" – brinque de la carpeta con el grito agudo que escuche en mi oreja. Perdí por un segundo la conciencia de donde estaba hasta que recordé que me había quedado dormido en la carpeta – "No es mi culpa que no hayas dormido bien en tu casa pero deberías de tener el mínimo de respeto por lo menos. Tu amigo ha estado tratando de despertarte hace diez minutos!" – mire a Horio que lucía una sonrisa temerosa – "Los dos están castigados hasta que se termine la clase. Vayan a pararse en la puerta… solo será por quince minutos" – no podía refutarle nada así que simplemente me pare y camine hasta la puerta seguido muy de cerca por Horio.

Todavía tenía sueño así que me recosté en la pared a esperar a que pasaran los quince minutos. Era mi impresión o estaba haciendo frío? Quizá debí salir del salón con mi saco en vez de solo con mi camisa.

-"Te sientes bien?"

-"Si, solo tengo algo de frío" – a Horio se le cayó la mandíbula

-"Pero si esta haciendo calor! Como puedes tener frío?" – no podía explicarlo pero sentía algo de frío y sin darme cuenta me estaba frotando el brazo derecho con los dedos del izquierdo… no podía frotarme el otro brazo por el yeso.. mi brazo izquierdo estaba congelado.

-"Quieres que vaya por tu saco? Le puedo pedir a la profesora para entrar…"

-"Puedo resistir quince minutos" – podía resistir… si podía!

Para cuando acabo la clase entramos a pedirle disculpas a la profesora por nuestro mal comportamiento así haya sido solo un estúpido formalismo. Me puse mi saco y tome mi maleta, ahora era hora de ir al club de tenis. Entramos y de camino nos encontramos con Kachiro por que los demás ya estaban adentro cambiándose. A todos les dio gusto verme. Intenté cambiarme lo más rápido que pude por que mi brazo izquierdo era una limitación… lo más difícil era ponerme el polo pasando primero el brazo izquierdo… No me gustaba recibir ayuda pero sin quererlo la recibí. Fuji sempai me ayudo a asar el brazo cuando me atore en la abertura con el yeso.

-"Echizen… te sientes bien? Estas helado…"

-"Si estoy bien… de repente me ha bajado un poco la presión pero eso no es nada serio, no se preocupen"

-"Si te ha bajado la presión entonces deberías tomarte este jugo que esta endulzado para darle un poco de calor a tu cuerpo, además te dará energía…" – Inui estaba hablando cuando Eiji lo interrumpió.

-"Si necesita azúcar entonces cómete una paleta! Toma yo tengo una… es mejor que tomarte el jugo de Inui… acuérdate que la última vez que lo tomaste no despertaste hasta mucho después" – sin más preámbulos Eiji pelo la paleta y me la metió a la boca. Me gustaba la paleta así que no dije nada. Tenían razón por que el azúcar me hacía falta.

-"Saaa… sI se te vuelve a bajar la presión ya sabes que hacer… aunque también podrías tomar una taza de café bien cargado… pero tu todavía eres muy niño para tomar café… mejor comete una golosina" – Fuji tenía su mirada evaluadora sobre mi… prefería el dulce por que el café me ponía demasiado hiperactivo… por eso a mamá no le gustaba que tomara café.

Tezuka no me dejo hacer nada pero me dijo que para cuando estuviera mejor me esperaban cincuenta vueltas alrededor de las canchas. La mayoría se preguntaba por que pero eso fue algo que ni él ni yo contestamos. Todo el rato me la pase jugando con mi raqueta, sentado en una banca mientras veía a los otros jugar. Por momentos se me acercaban para hablarme un rato, con él que más estuve fue con Inui que me pidió que lo ayudara a recolectar ciertos datos así que me convertí prácticamente en su secretaria. Tenía un montón de información de cada uno de los titulares, incluso tenía información de los de primer año y no solo de nuestro colegio. No sabía como hacía para conseguir todas esas cosas pero al parecer eran verdad.

Terminando con el entrenamiento regresé a casa con lo que tenía puesto que era el uniforme de entrenamiento. No había necesidad de cambiarme teniendo en cuenta que no había sudado nada. Tuve también la suerte que Momo me acompaño, no por que me hubiese pasado nada sino por que no quería regresarme solo. Por lo general yo me agarraba de sus hombros y viajaba parado en la parte de atrás de su bicicleta pero teniendo en cuenta mi reciente condición física a él se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-"No quiero viajar así! Así viajan las chicas y yo no soy una chica!"

-"Vamos! Es solo mientras estes con el yeso!" – Momo trataba de convencerme a que me subiera a la bicicleta esta vez sentándome en el palo entre él y el timón.

-"Ochibi! No seas problemático y sube de una vez! Aprovecha que Momo te llevara a tu casa y no te cansaras en el camino cargando tu maleta"

-"Pero no quiero!" – a nadie le importaba lo que yo quería. Momo se subió a la bicicleta mientras Kikumaru sempai y Fuji sempai me cargaban y me sentaban en el palo de la bicicleta de Momo. No pude poner mayor resistencia más que gritar para que me dejaran en paz. Ni siquiera Oishi sempai pudo frenarlos. Ahora estaba preso en aquella bicicleta… cuando regresara a América no podría usar una bicicleta por que recordaría esto.

-"Alegra esa cara Echizen! Te noto decaído… algo te molesta?" – me hubiera gustada contarle lo que pensaba a Momoshiro pero yo aún no me resignaba del todo

-"Lo que pasa es que no dormí bien anoche… me quede pensando en matemáticas"

-"No te conocía tan aplicado en tus estudios… es más nunca te he visto preocupado por tus exámenes…"

-"Nunca hemos estudiado juntos. Tengo que estudiar sino como pasaría de año? No me dejarían ser parte del equipo con notas bajas!"

-"Tienes razón… eso significa que tienes buenas notas?"

-"Si, y no las puedo bajar…" – ahora más que nunca por que si me iba a volver a cambiar de colegio tenía que tener buenas calificaciones aunque a decir verdad no era tan necesario por que había aprendido más en Japón que en todos mis años en e colegio público de California.

Momo me dejo en mi casa y se fue para la suya. Entré sin ganas solo para encontrarme con los pasajes ya comprados en la mesa de la entrada. Felizmente no invite a Momo a entrar por que sino los hubiera visto y ahí si tendría problemas con todo el equipo. Mamá según Nanako había salido a comprar una maleta más grande y otra para ella. Oyaji estaba tirado como siempre en el jardín mirando sus revistas decidiendo cuales iba a llevar y cuales iba a dejar por que tenía un montón de ellas, una gran colección desde que llego de américa.

-"Oye… ya deberías ir viendo lo que vas a llevar en el avión y lo que vas a mandar por barco. Mira que tu cuarto esta lleno de cosas. Tus trofeos tienes que ir metiéndolos en las cajas para embarcarlos de una vez. No te olvides de…"

-"Deja de fastidiarme con ese tema… me duele la cabeza así que me voy a mi cuarto"

-"No vas a almorzar Ryoma kun?"

-"Más tarde…" – subi a mi cuarto, si me quedaba ahí baka oyaji me iba a seguir fastidiando y ahora no tenía humor para soportarlo. Pero después me di cuenta que no tenía ningún refugio en casa por que en la esquina de mi cuarto habían cajas para embalar todo. Nadie me iba a dar tregua a este paso. Me tire en mi cama a descansar a pesar que no había hecho gran cosa durante el día. Podía soportar la idea de irme pero solo por un lapso corto de tiempo pero más de un mes? Regresar al año? Ya no estarían mis sempais, o al menos la mayoría de ellos. Por que cuando las cosas marchaban bien para mi tenía que dejarlo todo? La vida ciertamente era injusta pero tenía otra opción? Entre tantas divagaciones se me ocurrió algo aunque era bastante descabellado y no tenía la certeza que fuera a funcionar pero aún así necesitaba otro plan.

Mis días transcurrieron entre el colegio, y mi casa. A solo unos cuatro días del viaje me di cuenta que el tiempo se me había ido volando y que entre una cosa y otra no había reunido el valor como para decirle a los chicos que me iría. A la entrenadora Ryuzaki se lo podía decir normalmente aunque con remordimientos de conciencia por que me iba justo ahora que empezaba el torneo pero a los chicos no podía decirles nada… se me caería la cara de tristeza, era mejor hacer como cuando llegue aquí, irme sin decirle nada a nadie… solo a la entrenadora, ella me entendería.

Después de las prácticas me cambien y fui a buscarla. El entrenamiento había sido duro y yo lo sentía más que el resto por que hacía tiempo que no jugaba y como que me había acostumbrado al descanso absoluto. Como no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo espere a que el capitán abandonara la oficina de la entrenadora y antes de entrar ahí me aseguré que él hubiera cruzado la reja del colegio. Tome aire y entre solo para encontrarla pensando en la alineación, eso a ella le tomaba bastante tiempo.

-"Entrenadora RyuzakI? Puedo hablar un momento con usted?"

-"Pasa Echizen, justo estaba viendo la alineación para el juego contra Hyotei. Ya se acerca el gran día, debes estar nervioso" – no estaba nervioso, estaba con remordimientos – "Bien de que quieres hablar?"

-"Entrenadora yo… yo no voy a poder participar en el torneo esta vez" – no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara pero pude sentir sus ojos en mi.

-"Que dices? Como que no vas a participar? EL equipo estaba contando contigo. Aún te duele tu brazo? Es eso? Dímelo sino para ponerte en individuales 3"

-"No es eso… mi brazo ya esta bien. Yo no voy a poder participar por que mi familia se regresa a América. Mi mamá no cree que volvamos hasta dentro de un año"

-"Ah… ya veo" – ella también se quedo sin palabras un rato

-"Yo no quiero irme, de verdad. Yo me quiero quedar! Todos han entrenado tanto para esto..!"

-"Si lo sé pero si tu familia ya lo decidió tu no puedes hacer gran cosa. Es bueno que me lo hayas dicho ahora para no tomarte en cuenta. Felizmente Tezuka ya esta mejor de su brazo y podrá jugar normalmente…" – dejo de hablar un momento y me miro como esperando a que yo dijera algo más – "Y cuando planeas decirle esto a tus compañeros? Todos piensan que estarás con ellos"

-"No puedo decírselos"

-"Que! No te puedes ir sin decirle nada a los demás!"

-"No puedo decírselos. Usted tampoco les digan nada… por favor"

-"Yo no les voy a decir nada pero que van a pensar ellos cuando llegue el día del partido y tu no estés ahí? Que van a decir cuando sepan la alineación para ese día? Que van a pensar de ti?"

-"Lo sé pero no quiero que me digan nada. Se van a enojar conmigo por abandonarlos ahora… yo no quiero que me odien"

-"Esa es tu decisión entonces pero por lo menos se lo tienes que decir a Tezuka, el tiene que saberlo y si no se lo dices tu entonces se lo diré yo"

-"Yo voy a tratar de decirle mañana" – El capitán no le diría nada a nadie siempre y cuando yo se lo pidiera, el no era de hablar esas cosas pero aún así tendría que darle una explicación…

-"Y a todo esto cuando es que viajas?"

-"Dentro de cuatro días…."

TBC….

Bueno eso es todo por ahora… de aquí solo me quedan dos o tres capítulos más por que no quiero hacer una historia tan larga aunque la longitud viene por capitulo creo

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen algún comentario… si les gusto o no? Si me quieren matar una patada virtual también es aceptada… todo incluso muerte a la escritora a pelotazos XD


	4. Make me Free

Vaya… me he tomado mi tiempo esta vez para escribir esto…

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron comentarios acerca de esto… me alegra que les haya gustado y la verdad lamento la demora… espero que les guste… creo que vale la pena XD

Se que ahora puedo contestar preguntas solo a los reviews que están firmados pero como no sé si alguien más tiene la misma pregunta de Coti acerca de por que Puppet responderé por aquí solo esta vez.

No sé si de verdad es así pero es la impresión que me dejo la serie. De repente alguien más sintió lo mismo que yo cuando vieron el capítulo de los papas de Ryoma, la parte del final del capítulo cuando sale Ryoma todo chiquito tratando de golpear la pelota. Lo que quiero expresar con Puppet es el hecho que a pesar que Nanjiroh tenía las mejores intenciones puede que al principio hubiera forzado a practicar el deporte. Esta historia trata ese supuesto. A veces los padres imponen sus cosas y terminan haciendo de sus hijos sus marionetas. Los chicos a veces lo toman a bien y otras no o simplemente acceden por que ya para ellos es simple costumbre y como que le pierden un poco el interés… No se si con eso deje claro mi punto… espero que si nn

Ah si…. Una cosa mas…. Este capitulo iba a salir hace una semana pero mi laptop se le ocurrió malograrse y se quedo con el capítulo en su pancita… resultado este capítulo tuve que volverlo a escribir casi por completo por eso la demora después de la demora… XD

Bueno ahora si vamos con la historia…

**Puppet**

**Capítulo 4: Make me Free**

Yo le prometí a la entrenadora el tratar decírselo al capitán al día siguiente, o sea hoy pero era algo complicado encontrarlo solo y sin gente a su alrededor como para explicárselo bien por que era un hecho que me iba a pedir detalles. Sabía que se iba a enojar conmigo no solo por abandonarlos a estas alturas sino por avisarle tan tarde… ahora solo me quedaban tres días para partir… tres días…

Quería prolongar esas setenta y dos horas o al menos disfrutarlas lo más posible pero como hacerlo? Tenía tantas cosas que hacer que si me ponía a hacer todo lo que me pedía mi mamá no iba a tener tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para pasarla con ellos…

Me hice la promesa de tratar de hablar con el capitán antes de acabar el día. En las clases trataba de permanecer despierto… siempre me daban sueño los maestros pero en medio de todo no me escape al techo para dormir así que eso creo que fue un logro.

Pero creo que todos empezaban a sospechar algo. Seguro era por que me trataba de alejar o que apenas los veía inventaba excusas tontas y salía corriendo. Si pensaban que estaba enojado con ellos de repente sería mejor así no me reclamarían cuando desapareciera…

Acabado mi tercer día en el colegio me fui a las canchas pero siempre tratando de mantener mi distancia de el resto y con un ojo en el capitán para ver cuando estuviera solo. No era fácil alejar a todos de mí por que apenas podían se acercaban a preguntarme que me pasaba conmigo y esos justo eran los momentos en el que Tezuka estaba solo. Cuando me dejaban se iban donde al capitan… era imposible hablar con él…

-"Ya hablaste con Tezuka?" – la entrenadora estaba a mi lado y ni me había dado cuenta.

-"Aún no puedo decirle nada… siempre esta rodeado de gente…"

-"Quizá necesites algo de ayuda… Tezuka!" – dirigió su mirada para nosotros… sus anteojos brillaban a la distancia… - "Ven un rato por favor!" – el capitán se acercaba ahora a nosotros y mis manos empezaban a sudar… me puse pálido y del susto sentía como me invadía una corriente fría – "Bien… ahora no tienes excusa" – la entrenadora me dejo solo con el capitán a mi lado

-"Pasa algo entrenadora Ryusaki?" – lucía extrañado seguramente por el motivo por el que lo habían llamado.

-"Aquí Echizen tiene que hablar contigo… si quieren pueden ir a mi despacho para que tengan más privacidad… y ustedes comiencen a entrenar!" – la entrenadora se dirigía al resto que apenas vio que Tezuka se acercaba a nosotros habían parado la oreja para saber que pasaba.

-"Todos corran treinta vueltas… titulares… que sean cincuenta por perder el tiempo a estas alturas!" – todos empezaron a decir que era injusto hasta que Tezuka los volvió a mirar con cierto enojo y todos empezaron a correr – "Echizen… sígueme…"

Lo seguí… durante el camino al despacho de la entrenadora pensaba cuidadosamente en lo que le iba a decir. Lo que no sabía era como se lo iba a tomar… levanté mi mirada y di la vuelta… los demás estaban mirándome como para hacerme burla…

-"Ochibi… para que necesitas tanta privacidad con el capitán? Pasa algo entre ustedes?" – no me gustaba que me hicieran pasar vergüenza así que ignoré el comentario de Eiji. Tezuka tampoco pareció querer responderle ni mandarlo a correr más vueltas que los demás así como me lo había imaginado que haría, al contrario siguió caminando y no paró hasta que llegamos al lugar.

Los dos entramos y el capitán cerró la puerta tras él.

-"Siéntate y dime de una vez que te pasa" – el capitán no solía demostrar ningún tipo de emoción pero esta vez noté cierta desesperación por saber que pasaba conmigo en su voz.

-"Capitán… yo…"

-"Espero que lo que sea que este pasando por tu cabeza no afecte tu desempeño para el día del torneo"

-"Yo no voy a poder participar en el torneo… lo siento… Yo sé que usted esperaba que participara y lo siento mucho pero no podré hacerlo… no quise que esto pasara pero en verdad no voy a poder…"

-"Por que?"

-"Regreso a América en tres días… por favor no le diga nada a nadie… no quiero que nadie sepa… por favor" – baje mi cabeza por que no podía mirarlo a los ojos y no planeaba levantarla hasta que me dijera que no diría nada además que era una señal de respeto que solo hacia él mostraba.

-"Es tu decisión pero te has puesto a pensar que se darán cuenta cuando no te vean en la alineación?"

-"Si pero por lo menos no les tendré que decir nada…"

-"Te puedo perdonar que nos dejes en este momento pero no decirle nada al resto de tu equipo pienso que es una falta de respeto además de ser algo muy cobarde teniendo en especial cuenta que allá abajo todos están preocupados por ti…" – me sentí como la peor basura del mundo y como la basura que era no podía refutarle nada al capitán. – "Yo no diré nada pero ya sabes lo que pienso"

-"Gr.. gracias"

"No me agradezcas que apañe tu cobardía… lo haré solo para no deprimirlos por tu estupidez… ellos no necesitan saber que eres un cobarde. Tampoco hay necesidad que permanezcas aquí todo el entrenamiento si no vas a participar… mejor vete a tu casa a terminar de alistar tus cosas… no distraigas al equipo con tu falta de ánimo." – cuando levante la mirada el capitán había abandonado la sala… mis rodillas se doblaron y me senté en el sillón de la oficina con mi manos en mis cara… no iba a salir de este lugar hasta que se me bajara la hinchazón de los ojos…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando baje ya era casi hora de que acabará el entrenamiento del día. Todos me quedaban mirando como esperando alguna explicación. Eiji y Momo senpai trataban de sacarme información sobre mi plática con el capitán pero preferí ignorarlos pero no era la única cosa que quería ignorar… sentía la dura mirada del capitán cuando estaba rodeado de gente curiosa… pensaría acaso que cambiaría de opinión acerca de decirles lo de mi viaje? Por que no lo iba a hacer…

-"Echizen… te llevo a casa?"

-"No tienes por que" – me hubiera gustado aceptar pero ir con él significaba interrogatorio para el camino… no quería que me sacara información – "Prefiero caminar hoy"

-"Esta bien… solo espero que no te estés sintiendo mal por que sino…"

-"Déjalo!" – el capitán calló a Momo senpai – "No lo lleves… tiene que pensar…" - si bien Tezuka había prometido que no diría nada sus acciones trataban de ponerme en evidencia y hacían que los demás fueran más persistentes conmigo… quizá era su manera de forzarme a hablar pero no me iba a echar para atrás en lo que ya había decidido dos semanas atrás…

-"Echizen… todos queremos saber por que el Tezuka esta enojado contigo" – Fuji fue el único que trato de sacarme directamente la información. Todos los que se estaban terminando de cambiar dejaron de ponerse las medias y sacarse los polos húmedos para prestarme toda la atención posible

-"No sé de que hablan… ya me tengo que ir…" – me puse la maleta al hombro e intenté abrir la puerta…

-"Ahhhh!" – choqué con algo más grande que yo pero blandito a la vez – "Nyaaa ochibi! No es justo! Por que no nos dices nada! Oishi dile que nos diga que pasa!"

-"Echizen… por que no nos dices que pasa… quizá podamos ayudarte"

-"No es nada Oishi senpai… todo esta bien" – mentí… las palabras de Tezuka me comenzaban a dar vueltas a la cabeza, en verdad todos estaban preocupados por mi. – "Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir" – hice a un lado a Kikumaru senpai y salí por la puerta lo más rápido que pude.

Sabía que si seguía por el camino normal que siempre seguía Momo senpai vendría a buscarme por eso lo mejor era tomar la ruta alternativa, la ruta que nunca tomaba por que era demasiado larga. No me importaba caminar demás en este momento, tampoco tenía ningún apuro verdadero por llegar a casa. Camine y camine intentando sacarme las palabras de Tezuka de la cabeza pero sin ningún logro hasta que al fin llegue a mi casa. Lo que no conté en ningún momento fue la posibilidad de que Momo me esperara en la puerta de mi casa…

-"Tanto te has demorado en llegar a tu casa? Cualquiera diría que me querías evitar…" – me miró de reojo como quien no quiere la cosa pero sabía bien a lo que quería llegar. – "Mira, no te voy a forzar a decirme lo que te pasa pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa… verdad?"

-"Si lo sé pero no pasa nada. No sé por que se empeñan ustedes con que me pasa algo!" – caray, me había convertido en una máquina de mentiras o mejor dicho omisiones por que no quería encararlos en ningún momento.

-"Bueno, yo solo te lo estaba recordando así que no te enojes… Si quieres puedes venir a dormir cualquier día a mi casa… si quieres hoy, no me incomodas…"

-"No es necesario Momo senpai… tengo que estudiar hoy…"

-"Ah bueno… mi invitación es extensible para cualquier día, no importa si es feriado!" - me di la vuelta y entré a mi casa. Mientras llegaba a la puerta principal oía las ruedas de su bicicleta alejarse de mi casa.

-"Ah! Ryoma hijo ya llegaste! Necesito que de una vez termines de empacar las cosas que quedan sueltas en tu cuarto…"

-"Que le paso a mi cuarto?" – mi cuarto estaba vacío… pero en la mañana había estado con mis cosas como mi cama por ejemplo.

-"Bueno hijo… que esperabas? Lo que no podemos llevar en el viaje se tiene que vender o regalar…. Como las revistas de tu padre" – a lo lejos podía escucharlo lamentarse pero eso no me importaba… ya no había un lugar en mi casa donde no hubieran cajas o dormitorios destartalados.

-"Donde voy a dormir hoy?" – lo que me preocupaba ahora era descansar por que para lo otro no había remedio alguno.

-"Bueno como los cuartos con todas las cosas desordenadas no son seguros hoy dormiremos en bolsas de dormir en la sala… será como un campamento dentro de la casa solo que con baño, cocina y algunas de las comodidades normales a las que estamos acostumbrados!" – a mamá todo le parecía una gracia

-"Puedo dormir en la casa de un amigo hoy? Me acaban de invitar y viendo la casa así prefiero aceptar la invitación"

-"Bueno hijo… no estarás incomodando a la familia de tu amigo?"

-"Dame por lo menos la oportunidad de dormir en la casa de mi amigo… mira que cuando viaje no podré hacerlo… quien sabe cuando vayamos regresar a Japón…" – moviéndole el corazón a mamá siempre me ponía las cosas favorables.

-"Esta bien pero trata de no incomodar y…" – mamá comenzó a darme miles de recomendaciones para como decía ella, no incomodar a nadie mientras yo organizaba mis cosas para el día de mañana. Tuve algunos pequeños inconvenientes preparando mis cosas por que mamá inocentemente había pensado que no iría al colegio al día siguiente y por eso había regalado ya mis camisas.

-"Ya no importa… le pediré a Momo que me deje usar su lavadora y secadora automática ya que tu ya vendiste las nuestras" – Metí lo último a mi maleta y baje por las escaleras principales. La sala se veía tan vacía… daba pena verla sin los muebles y la mesita del comedor… que bien que pasaría la noche en casa de Momo, por lo menos me relajaría un poco del tema del viaje.

-"Hey… sesionen a donde vas con esas cosas?"

-"No te importa… regreso mañana en la tarde"

-"No demores que aún no has arreglado tus cosas!"

-"A donde va? Por que no me respetas un poco mocoso y me dices a donde te diriges!" - papá era muy escandaloso a veces y ahora lo podía escuchar estando yo en la esquina de la cuadra.

La casa de Momo no estaba tan lejos de la mía según recordaba pero lo que yo no me había acordado es que la vez que había visto su casa había ido con él en su bicicleta. Caminando era un poco más largo y problemático por que cruzar la avenida requería paciencia y buen humor. Después de quince minutos más de lo que me había propuesto pude llegar a su casa.

Cuando la vi desde la esquina parecía haberse reducido pero recién cuando estuve a dos casas de la suya comencé a notar sus verdaderas proporciones. Si bien no era tan grande como el templo donde vivía ahora si era más grande que mi casa en América o quizá tenían casi el mismo tamaño. Crucé el muro y me dispuse a tocar el timbre para que alguien me abriera la puerta pero la puerta se abrió sola…

-"Momo? Me estabas esperando? Ni siquiera toqué el timbre…como sabías que… yo...?" – tan predecible había sido?

-"No, no creas que te esperaba… en realidad me coges de sorpresa…"

-"Quizá entonces deba irme…"

-"No seas tonto! Me refería a que pensé que no vendrías… Mis hermanas te vieron por la ventana y pensaron que era un ladrón. Me dijeron que había alguien en la puerta de baja estatura y con cara seria y un gorro blanco…. Verás, la cara seria te describe a la perfección!" – se comenzó a reír, en otras circunstancias me hubiera reído con él pero era de mí a quien se refería.

-"Bueno… lo vas a hacer entrar hermano? Que no se te olviden tus modales sino tendré que acusarte con mamá!" – una chiquita no mayor de nueve años asomó su cabeza de la nada.

-"Ah si… pasa Echizen" – la casa de Momo estaba ordenada y lo más probable era que Momo no había tenido tiempo de desordenarla aún. Otra niña apareció y entre las dos me sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala sentándose cada una a un lado mío.

-"Tu eres Ryoma verdad?"

-"hemos escuchado mucho de ti!"

-"Traele algo de tomar a tu amigo!" – una de ellas era algo más agresiva que la otra pero entre las dos le daban órdenes a Momo y eso que él era mayor que ellas. – "Yo soy Yuriko y mi hermana es Nuriko… no creo que Momo te haya hablado de nosotras"

-"La verdad no…" – me tenían algo desconcertado

-"Ya déjense de fastidiar a Ryoma y vayan a hacer sus cosas!" – pero ellas en ningún momento abandonaron su lugar… no hasta que se abalanzaron encima de él para tumbarlo al sillón al lado mío para hacerle cosquillas. Era obviamente una pelea desigual hasta que Momo comenzó a cambiarlo a su favor. El era uno pero tenía más fuerza que las dos. Ahora ella no paraban de reírse… obviamente era una familia feliz…

-"Ya no más Momo!"

-"Me rindo!"

-"No puedes declararme la guerra para después retractarte… las dos me la van a pagar!" – la familia feliz se había olvidado de mí y seguían en una interminable guerra de cosquillas en la que yo no sabía que hacer. – "Solo las perdonare por esta vez si me ayudan con otra guerra… que dicen bellacas!"

-"Trato hecho!" – respondieron las dos y hubo un alto al fuego solo para voltearse contra mi. No me di cuenta de esto hasta el final que los tres me tumbaron contra el sillón donde estaba sentado. Las niñas eran definitivamente hermanas de Momo por que al igual que él, tenían una fuerza descomunal en las manos. Sus dedos con cierta tosquedad se hundían en mi piel tratando de provocar una risa que no me fue fácil ocultar.

Hacía tiempo nadie me hacia cosquillas… ya le había perdido la emoción a ese tipo de juegos simples y sencillos y la verdad si sabía por que… Como yo había crecido ya nadie creía necesarias esas cosas, y no era que me gustaran… no… siempre me ponía nervioso cuando papá me atacaba con eso y varias veces perdía el control de mi cuerpo y terminaba cayéndome y golpeándome con los muebles de la casa…con papá siempre había sido un juego brusco.

-"Aayayaii! Itaii Momo senpai!"- con las justas podía quejarme a la vez que trataba de no patear a nadie sin querer.

-"Ya basta! Que están haciendo?" – la voz fuerte de una mujer retumbó en toda la casa y automáticamente los tres me soltaron. Como siempre terminaba este juego yo caí para golpearme la frente contra la punta de la mesa. – "Por que son tan toscos! Momoshiro tú deberías dar el ejemplo a tus hermanas!"

-"Lo lamentamos mucho!" – se disculparon con la señora los tres a su vez la señora pasaba entre los muebles para ayudarme a parar. Dejó las bolsas en uno de los sillones y me jaló hacia fuera de la sala.

-"Discúlpa a mis hijos… a veces son un poco bárbaros pero son buenas personas" – la señora trataba de verme la cara para ver si estaba bien.

-"No se preocupe, estoy bien!" – descubrí mi cara para que viera, no había sido nada más que un simple golpe pero aún así ella me llevo a la cocina para sentarme en la mesa y me embadurno la cara con crema.

–"Como te llamas hijo?"

-"Echizen Ryoma"

-"Ah, tu eres el chico de primer año del club de tenis!" – corrobore su frase y luego me dejo ir de la cocina. – "Dile a Momo que la cena estará lista en media hora por favor!"

Camine con el encargo hasta la que supuse era la habitación de Momo, la habitación al final del pasillo. La señora si bien no había castigado a sus hijos si había pegado tal grito que asusto a todos. Momo estaba sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto haciendo las tareas para el día siguiente. La habitación de Momo por ora parte era exactamente como me la había imaginado, igual que la mía. Si bien el desorden no primaba si era parte importante en la visión del cuarto. Tenía como toda habitación una cama y su velador, aparte tenía el escritorio y una cómoda llena de muñequitos de acción propios de cualquier colección de alguien que esta en transición de madurar o no…

Los muñequitos jamás habían tenido un lugar permanente en las repisas de mi cuarto. Los únicos carritos que tuve fueron los que me regalo alguna vez una tía lejana, eran de ese tipo de regalos que uno hace cuando no sabe que regalar pero aún así sonreí para no parecer mal educado o al menos eso quiso decir el codazo que me dio mamá esa vez…

-"Ah Echizen…" - se comenzó a reir… aparentemente mi cara le hacía mucha gracia e intuía por que… Me acerqué al espejo de su habitación y me di cuenta que su mamá había cubierto toda mi frente con crema. Parecía una especie de payaso o quizá un mimo sin terminar de pintar. – "Bueno… has tus tareas sino no podremos hacer nada. Es la única parte mala de mi casa por que después mamá me deja quedarme hasta tarde en la televisión"

Me dio un lugar en su cuarto para hacer mis cosas. No había planeado hacer las tareas ya que no tenía caso hacerlas, total ya me iba y no podrían detenerme pero contarle eso a Momo sería algo difícil de hacer. No tenía ganas de hacer matemáticas, e historia… de que me servía aprender historia japonesa si mañana viajaba a América para estudiar historia de allá.

La escuela allá no era tan exigente como la de acá… con todo lo que había aprendido ahora último no tendría la necesidad de estudiar nunca más. Pero aún así comencé a tratar de hacer las tareas. Mi lápiz trazaba formas sin sentido y había garabatos alrededor de las letras del cuaderno. Definitivamente no había planeado hacer las tareas para el colegio mañana, todo eso era demasiado aburrido.

-"Echizen, por lo que veo tampoco planeas hacer la tarea! En fin… ya es hora de bajar a cenar" – cerré mi cuaderno y lo seguí hasta el primer piso. La mesa del comedor estaba repleta de comida, tanta como para alimentar a un regimiento. El regimiento era Momo y seguro la señora había puesto comida extra pensando que comería tanto como su hijo. Para otras veces esa cantidad hubiera sido la justa y necesaria pero no tenía muchas ganas de comer pero tampoco podía despreciar la comida ya servida. A tripas corazón comí a duras penas un poco de cada cosa.

-"Veo que tu no comes tanto como mi hijo que pareciera que tiene un hoyo negro en vez de estómago…"

-"Lo lamento… es que hoy no tengo mucho apetito…"

-"Te sientes mal?" – en un segundo dejo su asiento al otro lado de la mesa y al siguiente ya estaba a mi lado tomándome la temperatura. Este tipo de atenciones no me eran tan ajenas por que hacía poco había estado enfermo y mamá se había comportado de igual forma y hasta un poco más compulsiva.

-"No, es que comí bastante en casa" – no había almorzado en casa pero eso nadie lo sabía.

-"Bueno… que tal les fue hoy en el colegio chicos?" – esta parte ya era conocida. Cuando no habían temas de conversación siempre los padres preguntaban lo mismo, por que en esta familia tendría que variar la costumbre? Pero a nadie le había ocurrido nada interesante así que el tema de la cena fui yo – "Momo nos dijo que tu no eres de aquí. Como son las cosas en tu país?"

-"Algo así como en las series pero más normales"

-"Que gracioso tu amigo!" – la cena transcurrió de manera normal hasta que Momo se comió todo lo que pudo. Al final todos ayudamos a limpiar las cosas y ya cada uno se puso a hacer lo que quería. Mientras Momo botaba la basura sus hermanas me volvieron a abordar.

-"Hey Ryoma… sabes que eres de las pocas personas que vienen a la casa por el lado de Momo?" – Yuriko me comentó

-"Si… otro que viene a veces es ese chico con cara rara… como le dice Momo?"

-"Mamushi verdad?"

-"Si! A veces se reunen para estudiar, como levan los mismos cursos… " – entre las dos parecía que conversaban más que conmigo. No solo tenían fuerza como Momo también tenían la misma capacidad de conversación que él y la misma como para no dejar a hablar a alguien.

-"Si pero ese chico a pesar de ser muy serio es bastante educado…" – yo a estas alturas solo movía la cabeza absorbiendo esta información algo innecesaria.

-"Sabías que Momo estuvo muy triste una vez? Yo pensé que se iba a morir… también me dio pena cuando el se fue…"

-"Quien se fue?" – se me despertó la curiosidad

-"Momo nunca te contó sobre Kiyosuke?" – ahora era Nuriko quien había capturado mi atención. Negué con la cabeza por que Momo jamás me había contado nada parecido salvo el tener un hambre atroz. – "Era su amigo de primaria… el chico se mudo después de su primer año y nunca más supo de él… y eso que eran inseparables según mamá"

Momo entró para separarme de sus hermanas. Ellas se fueron a sus cuartos pero sus palabras retumbaban junto con las de Tezuka en mi cabeza. Momo se pondría así cuando me fuera? Me perdonaría alguna vez? O se moriría como me afirmaron ellas? Yo no quería cargar con la culpa de matar a Momo de la tristeza en especial si él era un chico de derramaba energía para donde fuera… no podía hacerle eso a él… en especial si se había portado tan bien conmigo…

-"Que te pasa Echizen? Hace rato te estoy hablando y tu no me haces caso!" – salí de mi mente una vez más solo para darme cuenta que ya estaba en su cuarto y parado en el marco de la puerta mientras Momo estaba sentado en su cama leyendo una revista de deportes.

-"Lo lamento… que decías?"

-"Si planeas dormir de pie o te vas a echar?" – sacudí mi cabeza para entender mejor lo que me preguntaba

-"Ah si… gracias" – abrí mi maleta para sacar mi ropa de dormir pero resultó que no la había empacado – "Etto… me puedes prestar algo para dormir?" – se comenzó a reír

-"Quieres algo con pantalones o un polo nomás?" – se paró y comenzó a buscar algo para mi en sus cajones

-"Lo que sea, no me importa" – me paso un par de pantalones y un polo. Los pantalones me quedaban demasiado grandes y se me caían así que decidí usar solo el polo que para el tamaño de Momo me llegaba a las rodillas casi.

-"Creo que todavía te falta crecer bastante…" – trataba de disimular su risa y no era para menos. Al verme en el espejo mi cuerpo desaparecía entre el polo y el pantalón… recordé que la última vez que algo me había quedado tan grande había sido cuando intenté ponerme algo de mi papá cuando tenía cinco años. – "Vamos a dormir de una vez por favor que mañana tenemos que salir temprano y la comida me ha dado sueño" – dijo entre un bostezo y otro.

La cama de Momo era más larga que la mía y por ende mucho más ancha. Era suave… tan suave que apenas apoyada mi cabeza en el cojín me invadió el sopor… tenía ganas de dormir como nunca…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"Levántate! Tenemos que ir a clases!" – Abrí los ojos con la pereza de todas las mañanas y vi a Momo correr de un lado para otro de su cuarto mientras trataba de ponerse la camisa y abrocharse el pantalón a la vez – "Abre los ojos bello durmiente… nos quedamos dormidos!" - recién para la última frase me desperté por completo y salté de la cama para imitar a Momo.

-"No pusiste alarma anoche?"

-"No, tú debiste hacerme acordar!"

-"Pensé que ya lo habías hecho!" – entre los dos nos echábamos la culpa mientras corríamos a agarrar las maletas, los almuerzos y de ahí salir con la bicicleta de Momo. Esa mañana pedaleó más rápido que de costumbre para poder llegar a tiempo, nada a lo que yo no estuviera acostumbrado ya.

La campana sonó apenas la última rueda cruzó la puerta principal. Estacionamos la bicicleta y los dos entramos corriendo al edificio. A medio pasadizo nos separamos por que Momo tenía clases en el laboratorio mientras a mi todavía me tocaba en el tercer piso.

De nada me valía correr mucho por que de todas formas ya había llegado tarde y la profesora apenas me viera me iba a resondrar o castigar en el peor de los casos. Lo mejor era entrar con cara de arrepentimiento o no entrar… Me quede debatiendo esa posibilidad en la puerta del salón pero para coronar mi mala suerte la profesora se dio cuenta de mi silueta y me hizo entrar. Había acertado en mis predicciones tan bien que hubiera podido sorprender al mismo Inui. No solo me resondraron, también me castigaron. Tenía que regresar al finalizar las clases a limpiar el salón yo solo algo que me parecía un poco injusto teniendo en cuenta que había muchas carpetas y demasiados estantes llenos de libros de Historia… eso me tomaría por lo menos de diez a quince minutos de mis prácticas… y hoy era mi último día…

En fin… trate de relajarme un poco y atender las clases… todas las clases. Me sobrepuse al hecho que tenía sueño y no me fui a dormir al techo… todo un sacrificio para mi persona. A la hora de almuerzo comí algo de lo que había preparado la mamá de Momo pero no tenía tanta hambre como para comerme todo lo que había puesto.

-"Echizen te sientes mal?" – por que todos tenían que suponer eso? Por que todo el mundo se empeñaba por preguntarme lo mismo?

-"NO!" – Asusté a todos en el salón – "Lo lamento… no quise gritarte Horio… es que… no tengo mucha hambre hoy… Le podrías decir al capitán que llegaré tarde por que me han castigado?"

-"Nno hay problema… yo le diré!" – no debí gritarle pero las preguntas de ese tipo ya me tenían harto.

-"No te quieres comer mi comida? Por favor… yo ya no tengo ganas de comérmela" – Me miro algo extrañado y se comió lo que había dejado. La comida estaba rica así que tampoco era que no se pudiera resistir. Para cuando termino mi almuerzo ya se le había pasado el susto y se comportaba normalmente conmigo.

Por que las clases después de almuerzo siempre son las más aburridas? La comida a veces amodorra a uno y como que suele inducir al sueño… Me moría de ganas de dormir pero traté de no hacerlo. A cada rato acudía a buscar un nuevo método para permanecer despierto. Entre mis tácticas estaba clavarle la punta de un lápiz o un portaminas en el brazo o en la mano; pellizcarme, rascarme, moverme constantemente, tratar de sacarle los pelos sueltos del saco de Ryusaki o sino mover su trenza a manera de distracción… pero de un momento a otro esas tácticas había perdido fuerza y ya no funcionaban más. Horio también trataba de llamar mi atención pateándome la silla, en medio de todo eso funcionaba bastante mejor que las demás cosas… era rápida, segura y sobretodo no implicaba torturarme con elementos punzantes.

Después de un buen tiempo practicando todo tipo de métodos las clases por fin acabaron y ya era hora de cumplir mi castigo. Alisté todas mis cosas y espere a que saliera el último que tomo algo como diez minutos más o menos. Horio se fue con mi encargo para el capitán o para cualquiera del equipo mientras yo hacía las carpetas de lado para pasar la escoba… no podía comprender como podían ensuciar tanto el piso con las tajadas de lápiz. Cuando terminé con las carpetas comencé con los estantes y los libros, después con las motas que me dejaron blanco… nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sacudir las motas y sin saberlo las sacudí con fuerza… la pizarra al final de clases recobro su característico color verde hoja y con eso por fin había acabado.

Tal y como lo había calculado me tomó como quince minutos de entrenamiento acabar con la limpieza del salón. Casi cayéndome llegue a los cambiadores para ponerme el uniforme del equipo, hoy definitivamente no era mi día. Salí a las canchas y entre para que había para mí en el menú que Inui había preparado para hoy cuando la característica voz del capitán me paro en seco… era mi imaginación o seguía serio conmigo?

-"Echizen estas tarde!"

-"Si pero le pedí a Horio que te avisara que…"

-"Eso ya lo sé pero llegas tarde por que no tuviste un buen comportamiento. Ahora ponte a correr cuarenta vueltas!" – todos los que estaban entrenando en ese momento dejaron de hacer lo que hacía para prestar más atención a nuestra conversación.

-"Cuarenta? Por que!"

-"Que sean cincuenta entonces… y los demás no se detengan!" – quejarme no valdría de nada ahora y mientras yo caminaba para empezar a correr los demás trataban de volver a concentrarse en lo que hacían… solo a Eiji senpai se lo ocurrió acercarse a mí para preguntarme algo pero… - "Eiji! Corre del lado contrario para que aprendas a no distraerte! Diez vueltas! Alguien más quiere correr con ellos? Les advierto que serán veinte vueltas más que Eiji!" – nadie se atrevió a contradecir o hacer nada en contra del entrenamiento y comenzaron a hacer sus cosas tratando de no mirarme.

Las cincuenta vueltas no me cansaron mucho aunque mis pantorrillas me estaban matando para cuando terminé pero eso no fue lo único. Al parecer la estrategia de Tezuka derivaba en ponerme en evidencia o hacerme estallar para que de una vez hablara con todos pero en eso se equivoco por que yo siempre he sido demasiado terco en cuanto a mis decisiones. La segunda maldad de parte del capitán para conmigo fue hacerme recoger pelotas en vez de practicar…

-"Tu no necesitas practicar… ponte a recoger pelotas con el resto de los de primer año como le corresponde a los niños!" – si bien ese comentario no me hizo hablar si me puso rojo. Rojo de la vergüenza, la cólera, ira… todas las emociones se mezclaban en mi pecho pero traté de mantener la calma… tenía ganas de gritar pero no lo hice, al contrario, me puse a recoger las pelotas aunque ganas no me faltaban para salir de ahí corriendo.

Después de esto todos estaban demasiado curiosos y esperaban a que el capitán se diera la vuelta para preguntarme algo pero siempre fui bueno haciéndome el sordo… de repente eso fue algo que le herede a mi papá.

Acabadas las prácticas todos se fueron a cambiar para ir a sus casas. Yo no podía entrar a cambiarme hasta estar seguro que no hubiera nadie así que tuve que esperar a que todos se fueran. El último en salir como siempre fue Oishi, me di cuenta que se dirigía para la oficina de la entrenadora por lo que no bajaría hasta dentro de un buen rato, suficiente para cambiarme e irme a casa.

Entre al lugar vacío y me cambie lo más rápido que pude, metí mis cosas sin ordenar dentro del maletín y salí corriendo hacia la puerta solo para encontrarme atrapado por todos ellos.

-"No es bueno huir sabes?" – Momo fue el primero en hablar – "Vas a seguir negando que el capitán esta enojado contigo?"

-"Ochibi dinos la verdad… que pasa aquí?"

-"No pasa nada malo… ya me tengo que ir a mi casa"

-"Espera!" – la voz del capitán solo significaban más problemas – "No vas a decir nada?"

-"No..." – me alegraba que este fuera el último día por que no era necesario volver a verlos, ya no me fastidiarían más. Sabía que mi respuesta no era lo que él esperaba oir y obviamente no le gusto nada pero nunca espere que me fuera a pegar. Una sonora cachetada se estrello en mi mejilla. Ese golpe fue tan fuerte que me mando al piso… nunca hubiera esperado que alguien que acababa de salir de una severa lesión pudiera pegar de esa forma

-"No vas a decir nada ahora?" – lo miré cogiéndome la mejilla que se me estaba comenzando a hinchar para volver a ver su mano levantada… si me iba a volver a pegar me tendría que defender de alguna manera pero no iba a ser muy necesario…

-"Tezuka! No le pegues! Así no se arreglan las cosas!" – Oishi salto en mi defensa pero el capitán me seguía hablando con cara de muerte.

-"Estas bien Echizen?" – Fuji me ofreció su mano para levantarme mientras los demás aún no salían del shock que les había ocasionado ver todo esto.

-"Si… gracias Fuji senpai" – me levante rápido y volví a coger mi maleta. Me sacudí un poco el polvo que se me había pegado al uniforme – "A propósito si hay algo que quiero decir…" – todos se quedaron callados esperando a oirme… - "No es necesario que me recojas mañana Momo senpai… no vendré al colegio, tengo algo que hacer" – no dije el motivo, no dije cuando volvería solo abandoné el lugar antes de escuchar una pregunta más.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Me fui corriendo a mi casa para no encontrarme con Momo senpai por que era seguro que me preguntaría por lo que paso. De repente me llamarían por teléfono cosa que no iba a funcionar por que ya habíamos cortado la línea en casa aunque eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta… entonces la única cosa que funcionaría serían los celulares. Apagué mi celular apenas caí en la cuenta de eso pero y si me iban a buscar a mi casa? Seguro Nanako los haría entrar… verían la casa vacía y sabrían todo… lo mejor sería ir a casa sin ser visto… así nadie me molestaría…

Entrar por la puerta delantera sería llamar la atención de mi papá, eso era lo que menos me convenía. Otra opción era escalar en muro y entrar por la parte del templo… me escondería en la parte del campanario… papá desde ayer no tocaba la campana… no tendría por que hacerlo ahora… además ya había pasado la hora del toque.

Subí por el muro aunque tuve que esperar un buen rato a que la gente despejara la calle… hacía tiempo que no trepaba árboles y mucho menos muros así que me costó un poco. Me escondí en la copa de uno de los árboles por si a papá se le ocurría ir por algún motivo… Como tenía el celular apagado no sabía que hora era y si ya sería seguro entrar a la casa. Me provocaba prender el celular pero mejor era ser in ubicable… cuando comenzó a hacer más frío entre a la casa por la ventana, directo a mi cuarto vacío.

Ahora si no había nada en el cuarto que dijera que era mío… ni una marca, nada. Mi panza sonaba de hambre… ya era hora de bajar para ver a mis papas… solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para subir al avión… solo unas horas más…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Esa noche dormimos en la sala. Yo no podía dormir, sentía la ansiedad en la garganta y me daba ganas de arrojar lo que había cenado. Mamá me contó que Momo había ido a buscarme pero como no había llegado no lo hicieron entrar. Pero no solo vino él. También Oishi y Eiji junto con Kawamura y Fuji vinieron a verme por que mi celular no contestaba. Al parecer me habían estado buscando por todos lados pero nadie había tratado en e templo… tal y como lo pensé.

Mientras todos dormían me quede mirando el techo de la sala… la casa tenía mucho eco y cualquier ruidito por mínimo que fuese hacía un sonoro sonido en toda la casa… no podía dormir. Como a las cuatro de la mañana todos comenzaron a despertarse para alistarse para subir al avión. El taxi pasaría por nosotros como a las cinco de la mañana así que teníamos que estar listos para entonces.

De camino al aeropuerto no podía dejar de pensar que hoy empezaba el campeonato. Seguro ganarían sin mi ayuda, habíamos entrenado tanto… por momentos sentía ganas de saltar por la ventana del carro y correr hasta las canchas… pero no podía hacerlo. El aeropuerto olía como siempre a gente apurada y a café cargado. Maletas rodaban de un lado para el otro, gente haciendo colas en los counters revisando los pasajes o escribiendo algunos formularios. En dos horas más levantaría vuelo el avión…

La sala de espera de vuelos me desesperaba… veía el reloj avanzar… ya deberían estar ahí inscribiéndose en el torneo… con quien jugarían primero? Sería Hyotei? Fudomine? St Rudolph? Las luces de la sala se prendieron… ya era hora de abordar…

**TBC….**

Bueno… creo que escribirlo por segunda vez no me salió tan bien como el primero pero si me salió algo más extenso por alguna extraña razón.

Que opinan de este capítulo? Ya se que es muy largo pero algo más?

Ya sabes que cualquier tipo de critica siempre es bien recibida. Nome importa si son zapatos viejos o llantas usadas. Piedras, rocas, montañas, fuego, globo con agua fría, pelotazos… lo que sea! Solo vayan al botoncito de abajo… ese que dice Submit Review!


	5. Make me cut the distance

No hay justicia en este mundo! Alguien allá arriba me odia! Verán esta es la tercera vez que escribo este capítulo. La primera vez lo empecé a escribir en mis horas de ocio de mis clases de autocad pero cuando intenté abrir el archivo en mi casa no abría… por que? NO se pero me salía para formatear el disket. Me dije entonces que solo lo avanzaría en casa. Durante toda esta semana había estado avanzando poquito a poquito pero el miércoles vino el técnico por que mi computadora se lleno de virus y paso mi carpeta para el disco D… resultado ninguna de mis historias esta aquí! Había avanzado con Puppet, había casi terminado Puzzle, estaba comenzando Homeless y todo lo que avancé ya no esta! Tengo ganas de eliminar al técnico por que para remate la computadora sigue con virus!

Creo que Dios no quiere que escriba mis cosas durante esta semana por eso se niega a hacer que las cosas me funcionen bien… mañana viene mi amiga en la noche y dudo mucho me deje avanzar, aparte mi plan mañana era hornear mi ejercito de hombres de galleta… no creo que pueda terminar pero espero acabar para el sábado… aunque sea con esta historia…

Dejando a un lado este mal humor repentino… (Esto puede afectar mi historia) gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews… me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que les guste este también y me dejen reviews (mas por favor… anímenme)

Hay mucha gente que me esta pidieron yaoi… personalmente pienso que a esta historia no le viene bien pero… si la computadora me deja vivir en paz y mi tía me devuelve mi laptop… espero poder sacar para la segunda semana de enero una nueva historia que estaba en el tintero y gracias a mi diskett tendré que volverla a escribir… el nombre… aún no tiene uno fijo

Ahora si y de una vez vamos con la historia…

**Puppet**

**Capítulo 5: Make me cut the Distance**

EL avión iba cruzando el mar… la gente era diminuta al igual que los carros y los edificios; la ciudad iba también desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que las nubes ganaban terreno… lo único que se veía con claridad era el mar que era de un increíble color azul… Azul… la casaca del equipo tenía color azul…

Que pensarían de mí ahora? Ya tenían que haberse dado cuenta que no iría al partido y probablemente la entrenadora ya les había avisado que no me volverían a ver a menos que mis papas me regresaran a Japón cosa que iba a estar más que difícil.

En fin ya nada podía hacer. Ni bien el avión había levantado las ruedas esos problemas quedaron muy lejos de mí y ya no tenía la necesidad de resolverlos a menos que regresara… no me querrían ver… era más que seguro… había traicionado al equipo, los había traicionado a todos…

El partido de hoy estaba considerado como uno de los más esperados por que además de enfrentarnos contra otros colegios también jugaríamos contra Hyotei… por eso el capitán estaba confiando en mí para ayudarlos en la victoria… todos estaban esperanzados en mí… y yo sabiendo eso no pude hacer nada… el capitán tenía razón, ellos merecían saberlo de boca mía antes de enterarse de esa manera el mismo día del partido.

Pero ahora que estaba lejos de alguna forma u otra estaba pagando mi castigo. Para mi no había nada peor que tener un viaje largo y agotador al lado de un niño llorón y mi papá. Pero ellos dos no eran los únicos niños. En el avión también viajaba un bebe que por los sonidos y las mecidas típicas de cada vuelo no dejaba de llorar y eso a mi me traía los nervios de punta.

Por más que quisiera dormir no podía y cada vez que el avión se empezaba a acostumbrar a cierta tranquilidad mi papá hacía algo y no me dejaba dormir. Podía ser algo que se acordó o que tenía hambre, que antes de salir había comprado el último número de su revista de chicas en poca ropa o simplemente el hecho que estaba aburrido y yo como siempre era su fuente de entretenimiento, en verdad nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado ya.

Pero papá y el bebe llorón no eran los únicos que no me dejaban dormir. La aeromoza pasaba cada cierto rato con bebidas o la comida, ponía películas aburridas y no me dejaba dormir. Mamá y Nanako por otra parte se deshacían haciendo planes para la estancia de Nanako allá en América. Era la primera vez que mi prima iría para allá. Se quedaría con nosotros y asistiría a la boda de mi otra prima cuya cara aún no recordaba pero después de la ceremonia ella regresaría para Japón y viviría sola en esos departamentos para señoritas.

Quien como ella que podría regresar a seguir con la vida que había escogido mientras que yo aún seguiría atado a mis padres por unos cuantos años más. De me mamá no tenía muchas quejas más que se excesiva preocupación por mí. Se tenía que preocupar por que la mayoría de tiempo yo estaba en manos de papá… eso si era de temer. Mamá pasaba más tiempo en la calle cerrando negocios o buscando nuevas cosas. Solía llegar tarde a casa y a veces cuando tenía tiempo pasaba un rato con sus amigas para cuchichear según papá.

Papá siempre había sido harina de otro costal. EL vivía con lo que el deporte le había dado y eso para él era más que suficiente. Por eso siempre estaba en casa o buscando algo en que entretenerse y fue en una de sus ociosidades cuando decidió hacer de mí un profesional. No estaba en desacuerdo con eso… aunque al principio la idea de practicar toda el día no me gustaba mucho. Según mamá deje muchas cosas importantes para mi edad por seguir a papá en eso pero con los años le cogí el gusto y a decir verdad ya no puedo vivir sin eso.

Desde que tenía memoria papá me había perseguido con las pelotas y la raqueta. AL principio no le daba a nada pero después… bueno después aprendí a hacer muchas cosas. Gracias a las prácticas gané muchas copas y trofeos y fue por esas cosas que papá me metió en Seigaku… así fue que conocí a los chicos.

SI al principio no fui muy sociable con ellos poco a poco me fui soltando pero con quien tuve más confianza fue con Momo… por su culpa llegando a casa tendría que regalar mi bicicleta… no tendría ánimos como para montarla. No sabía si tendría ánimos de jugar con papá aunque a la larga terminaría cediendo como siempre. No podría comer sushi sin tanto escándalo a mí alrededor como lo hacía en el restaurante de Kawamura… No podría tomar fotos pensando en Fuji o en la necesidad de acariciar tranquilo a Karupin sin acordarme de Eiji. Sería difícil tomar cualquier jugo sin recordar los dolores que sentía cuando Inui me obligaba a tomar sus preparaciones. Las serpientes en Animal Planet carecerían de gracia sin escuchar ese sonido que hacía Kaoru, o oír la preocupación de Oishi cada vez que me sintiera mal… él ahorita me estaría consolado… pero a quién no podría olvidar jamás era al capitán…

De Tezuka había aprendido muchas cosas como a jugar como yo mismo… su silencio era como una conversación larga solo a base de miradas… sus ojos podían dar órdenes como propinar un castigo o la sencillez de una felicitación por algún logro… Su bofetada siempre me recordaría muchas cosas… había sido como un autógrafo de despedida en mi mejilla… una última lección.

Tantas cosas daban vueltas en mi cabeza que si en algún momento hubiera podido dormir no lo hubiera hecho. Casi ni comí, tampoco dormí ni hable… simplemente me senté en ese lugar hasta que el avión volvió a soltar sus ruedas para aterrizar como normalmente lo hacía.

Cuando bajamos fuimos a buscar las maletas… miles de maletas desfilaban ante nuestros ojos esperando a que alguien las recogiera. Maletas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores pero ninguna de esas maletas era la mía. La mía paradójicamente salió al último escondida dentro de dos tremendas maletas… casi aplastada por ellas.

Todo el camino a casa tampoco hablé… preocupé más a mamá cuando llegamos y le dije que quería salir a pasear antes que descansar. Al entrar a casa para dejar las maletas nos dimos cuenta de algo… la casa que estaba abandona hacía unos cuantos meses ahora estaba llena de polvo y poblada por arañas. Las arañas habían hecho de nuestra casa su hogar, un hogar donde habían vivido por tiempo sin insecticidas o alguien que rompiera sus nidos… pero su hogar ahora era nuestro y como tal tuvo que ser limpiado.

Yo me fui a la cochera que era el lugar más polvoriento de la casa. Miles de ojos de araña me miraban amenazantes como esperando a que me atreviera a botarlas… con mis manos destruí algunos de sus hogares mientras buscaba la escoba para llevársela a mamá… pero en mi búsqueda encontré mi bicicleta…

Mi bicicleta al igual que toda la casa tenía demasiada tierra encima, sus llantas se habían desinflado por el desuso y los aros estaban algo oxidados. Si así lo hubiera querido no podría manejar la bicicleta en ese estado, tendría que llevarla a reparar antes. Encontré la escoba junto a mi bicicleta y la cogí con mi mano derecha mientras la izquierda acariciaba el asiento… al tratar de irme del lugar mi pantalón se enredo con la patita de sostén y me fui de cara… Yo que había estado buscando un pretexto para estallar y por fin lo había encontrado…

Con la escoba descargue mi ira golpeando a la bicicleta que nada tenía la culpa. Las telas de araña se movían sin cesar por el aire que ocasionaba cada vez que movía la escoba al viento. Golpee todo lo que estaba a mi alcancé como es bote de la basura o las latas de pintura que estaban apiñada a un rincón, el maletín de las herramientas de papá que al caer de la repisa en la que estaba hizo un gran escándalo.

Mientras destruía todo lo que había a mi paso me di cuenta de algo. Yo no estaba enojado con mis papas por el hecho que me hubieran sacado de un lugar donde me sentía muy cómodo y seguro. No estaba enojado por que mi prima, a quien no conocía, estuviera contando conmigo para su boda, no. Yo estaba enojado conmigo por jamás decirles nada a mis amigos, por haberlos abandonado de esa manera, por no haber sido valiente y demostrarles cuanto me importaban. Estaba enojado por que a pesar que aparentaba tanta madurez yo era solo un niño que no sabía gran cosa y dejaba mi vida a cargo de mis papas… estaba enojado por dejarme tratar como una marioneta… yo no era un títere… no era un muñeco, no era su juguete.

Con todo el escándalo que arme era obvio que mis papas viniera a ver que pasaba conmigo pero para cuando llegaron al garaje mi ira ya no era desquitada contra los objetos del lugar, al contrario, ellos me encontraron golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared. No podía dejar de hacer eso por mucho que me doliera, sentía que de esa manera por lo menos podría estar algo más tranquilo.

Papá se acercó a mí y me aparto de la pared que mi cabeza aún no podía romper. Sentía los ojos a estallar, nunca me había sentido así en mi vida, nunca había perdido nada, jamás de esa manera. Mamá se acerco a mí para ver como estaba, yo por mi parte necesitaba algo de aliento y sin pensarlo dos veces abracé a mi mamá para desconcierto de ella. Hacía muchos años que había dejado de hundir mi cabeza entre sus brazos y ocultar mi cara en sus hombros. Las lágrimas salían sin la mínima intención de tratar de ser discretas.

Creo que eso asustó a mamá por que yo no era de portarme así y mucho menos llorar. Yo solo había sabido llorar cuando era niño por alguna tormenta y raras veces por alguna herida. Mamá me daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda como para tratar de calmarme y hacerme hablar aunque en el fondo ella sabía lo que me pasaba… ella siempre sabía lo que me pasaba.

Más calmado regresé a mi cuarto… y me tiré a mi cama. El cansancio se apodero de mí y me hizo dormir… hasta el día siguiente en que ese bendito rayo de luz se coló por mi ventana…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando desperté me sentía cansado cosa rara por que sentía que había dormido como piedra. Los ojos los sentía hinchados y la garganta me ardía. Baje al primer piso solo para encontrar a mi papá tirado en el sofá leyendo algunas de sus revistas. Me fui a la cocina por que recién empezaba a tener hambre pero cuando abrí la refrigeradora no había absolutamente nada comestible. Había algo que parecía haber sido un vegetal verde pero ahora estaba convertido en una masa viscosa y repugnante. El olor más fétido de la refrigeradora era definitivamente un pedazo de queso que ahora estaba verde. Mi primera acción fue frenar a mi boca y tapar mi nariz… esas cosas me provocaba náuseas.

Abrí los anaqueles para buscar algo más comestible de lo que había encontrado en la refrigeradora pero lo más provocativo que encontré fue la comida de Karupin y para mí el paté para gatos no era algo que me diera buen sabor.

-"Tu mamá y tu prima fueron de compras por que no hay nada que comer… siento que muero…"

-"Entonces por que no lo haces de una vez?" – no estaba de ánimos para soportarlo hoy y la falta de alimento en mi estómago no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-"Ayer estabas más cariñoso… parecías un gato abandonado…" – me quería buscar pelea… siempre lo hacía en los momentos menos apropiados.

-"Toma un consejo y déjame en paz si? No tengo ánimos para soportar tus niñerías hoy!" – agarré una pelota y salí de la casa. Caminar en estos casos me calmaba más que estar en reposo.

Mis piernas caminaban como si ya supieran a donde llevarme. Al principio no me daba cuenta hacia donde iba, por momentos veía gente y por otros era yo quien andaba en una calle desértica pero poco a poco iba recordando el lugar y hacia donde me dirigía.

No había un lugar mejor para relajarme que el malecón cerca de la casa. Para llegar ahí habían dos modos. Uno era por donde había ido que es una parte poblada de calles y veredas y la otra manera de llegar era a través del bosque… un área no tocada por el hombre felizmente. A mi me gustaba ir por el bosque siempre y cuando fuera de noche o quizá cuando realmente tuviera muchas ganas de caminar.

Me puse a ver el mar… era increíble que ayer lo hubiera sobre volado. Me gustaba el mar pero lo que no me gustaba era que esa masa de agua estuviera entre mis amigos y yo… si, estábamos a un océano de distancia. Si ahorita me pusiera a nadar cuanto tiempo demoraría en llegar allá? Quizá no pudiera nada ni un día aunque también podía flotar…. Pero si flotaba me demoraría más… nunca llegaría para el torneo…

-"Si te vas a lanzar por ahí para nadar y llegar allá te demorarías bastante… además con las justas sabes nadar!" – ahí estaba otra vez papá burlándose de mí.

-"Quizá hubiera aprendido más a nadar si me hubieras inscrito en más cursos de natación en vez de practicar de noche y de día conmigo no crees?"

-"Vaya… hoy si que te has levantado de malhumor…"

-"Bueno y que quieres? No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para mirar el mar o si?"

-"Bueno a decir verdad solo estoy aquí por que tu mamá esta desesperada buscándote y si no te encuentra va a botar mis revistas… además tu tía y tu prima van a venir a visitarnos… tu tienes que estar ahí" – mamá lo había obligado entonces – "Apúrate y entra al carro que tu mamá nos esta esperando en casa con el almuerzo por que es muy tarde como para tomar el desayuno!" – papá me empujaba con dirección al carro así que no me quedaba otra más que subir e ir a casa.

El camino a casa fue silencioso por mi parte pero toda la bulla aparte del motor del carro era ocasionado por él. Trataba de provocarme una conversación pero yo lo ignoraba en parte por que no quería pelear pero por otra parte por que me faltaban energías.

Cuando llegamos a casa las visitas ya habían llegado y tanto mamá como Nanako estaban sentadas en las mesa comentando cosas que solo las mujeres pueden hablar. Si había lago que admirada de ellas era la facilidad para encontrar un tema de conversación o hacer que algo tan pequeño como una servilleta tomara un rol importante en un evento.

Cuando la tía me vio la recordé. Mamá tenía razón si las conocía pero también recordé el motivo por el cual la había borrado de mi memoria. A mi tía le encantaba apachurrar gente más bajita que ella, o sea gente como yo y niños, y apretar las mejillas hasta deformarlas. Mi tía tenía la mala costumbre de dar abrazos de oso, de esos que te quitan la respiración y casi te destruyen los huesos. Una vez me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que cuando después quise jugar con papá no podía sostener la raqueta. Bueno esta vez no fue la excepción. La vi saltar desde el sillón donde estaba sentada y acercarse a mí con cámara lenta… sus brazos se extendían a lo largo y poco a poco se iban juntando conmigo al medio… poco a poco invadía mi espacio y mis huesos se apiñaban unos contra otros cuando sus brazos dieron vuelta alrededor mío.

-"Mamá deja a Ryoma que lo vas a dejar sin aire!" – pero la reacción de mi otra prima, la que se iba a casar, vino muy tarde por que ya no sentía mi cuerpo y definitivamente ya no tenía aire en los pulmones.

-"Pero es tan rico! Mira como a crecido!" – la tía me soltó pero ahora sus dedos apretaban mis mejillas juntándolas y estirándolas sin cesar… a lo lejos podía oír a mi papá riéndose a mandíbula partida… al instante comprendí por que me había ido a buscar… el quería esto… mamá no se veía preocupada por mí.

Cuando la tía por fin me dejo ir se volvió a sentar y a seguir hablando. Por momentos se veía tentada a volver a apretarme y otras veces amenazaba de palabra el apretar mis mejillas que seguían hinchadas y sumamente adoloridas.

Entre esas conversaciones me entere por que mi prima contaba conmigo. Nunca había sido muy apegada a ella ni ella a mí así que no entendía por que me quería ahí. SU propósito era que yo llevara los anillos por que de toda la familia yo era el menor o como ella mejor lo describía.. "Tu eres el mas chiquito tanto en edad como de tamaño"

No solo me sentía mal sino más como utilizado. No tenía la culpa que mis huesos no quisieran crecer y eso que había hecho varias cosas para aumentar de estatura; desde tomar mucha leche como Inui me lo había recomendado hasta hacer deportes y estiramientos pero todo había sido en vano.

Pero no fue la única cosa que me enteré… La boda no sería ahí sino en Nueva York así que dentro de poco todos volveríamos a viajar y seguramente ya nos quedaríamos ahí para pasar las Navidades… mi vida era un asco.

Nos quedamos con la tía casi todo el día. Almorzamos con ella, cenamos con ella… mis mejillas no podían vivir en paz con ella cerca mío. Al final del día tenía la cara adolorida por que a la hora que se fue y trate de huir para que no me apretara papá me cerró el paso y mi salida a la salvación. Esa no se la iba a perdonar nunca.

Mamá me dio un par de días para que descansara del viaje pero después de eso me mandaría de vuelta al colegio para que no perdiera más clases. Yo no entendía mucho eso concepto de perder clases por que con lo que ya había aprendido no me volverían a hacer falta las clases acá. Además para que me volviera a inscribir al colegio si dentro de poco volveríamos a viajar para que yo vaya al otro colegio por Nueva York. Mi vida últimamente se había convertido en puros viajes… como esperaran que me adaptara a un lugar?

Bueno los días iban pasando y yo volví al colegio. Las clases si bien eran algo más entretenidas que en Seigaku, me enseñaban cosas que ya sabía o que ya había aprendido. Los chicos del colegio eran normales y ninguno parecía notar mi presencia. Todos tenían diferentes cosas que hacer como pasear a sus perros o reunirse en alguna cafetería para jugar en las máquinas o tomarse algún refresco. A ninguno le interesaba otra cosa más que eso pero yo no les iba a dar importancia así que también empecé a ignorarlos, siempre funcionaba.

Aparte del colegio cada semana tenía que ir a la casa de una señora para probarme el traje para la boda de mi prima. Odiaba ir a ese lugar por que todo olía a viejo. La señora era de las que coleccionaban muñequitos de tamaño casi microscópico y los ponía en estantes para que todos miraran. Era una colección impresionante sobre todo por la cantidad de muñequitos que ella tenía.

Cada vez que iba los sábados me hacía esperarla por lo menos una media hora sentado en su sala con todos sus muñequitos mirándome. La señora también tenía un perro feo de raza chica que cada vez que reencontraba sentado en la sala venía a morderme la media y a veces cuando estaba loco intentaba morderme. Supuse que debía ser por mi olor a gato, después de todo pasaba bastante tiempo con Karupin para que todo su olor y esencia se me impregnara.

Cuando por fin la señora bajaba preparaba sus cosas y me mandaba al baño a ponerme el traje que estaba haciendo. El traje era bonito para que pero no me gustaba probármelo a cada rato y también que a la hora de hacer los ajustes la señora me hincara con los alfileres…. Eso me dolía, nunca había sido muy amigo del dolor y las cosas complicadas, era algo que simplemente me sacaba de quicio.

Para sacarme el traje también era un suplicio por que tenía que hacerlo con cuidado para no hincarme más de la cuenta. Al final de la sesión la señora siempre me recordaba que tenía que volver a visitarla al siguiente fin de semana… yo por otra parte no veía la hora en que se casará mi prima para ahorrarme sufrimientos innecesarios.

Bueno que más puedo decir que el tiempo paso volando y sin que me diera cuenta una vez más ya estaba subido en el avión rumbo a Nueva York. Me gustaba más Nueva York… había más gente, más acción. No conocía a tanta gente por aquí tampoco y no sabía si la gente de mi colegio se acordaría de mí…. Es más si regresaba a Seigaku seguro ellos tampoco se acordarían de mí.

El aeropuerto también me traía muchos recuerdos por que fue precisamente de ahí donde partí hacía Japón. Me había gustado pensar que ese lugar me traía suerte pero ahora me acercaba más a lo que era la prisión familiar por el lado de mis tíos. Toda la familia del lado de mamá se congregaría en esta ciudad para la boda de mi prima… iba a ser una larga semana.

Durante la semana antes de la boda estuvimos abocados es algunas cosas. Cuando llegamos a la casa descubrimos que no estaba tan llena de polvo como la otra por que cada cierto tiempo una persona contratada por mamá se acercaba a limpiarla y para hacerle mantenimiento, mencioné que la casa de Nueva York era la favorita de mamá? Era la casa más grande de las dos que teníamos y la vista también era fabulosa. En mi opinión las casas de Long Island eran las más bonitas pero para mí la nuestra era la mejor. Si bien no teníamos una cancha como la de California por lo menos teníamos un jardín más amplio donde en su momento papá había colocado una red para poder jugar.

Un punto bueno también era que el colegio no estaba tan lejos de casa y con una bicicleta o incluso caminando podía llegar a tiempo. El colegio era grande y al igual que otros tantos sitios a donde había asistido en este tampoco me recordaban mucho y los que sí sabían de mi instinto natural por alejarme de la gente y mimetizarme entre la fauna estudiantil.

Cuando uno va creciendo puede llegar a hacerse respetar en el colegio por muchas cosas. Por allá me respetaban por jugar muy bien al tenis y ganar prestigio para el colegio pero no todos los lugares eran como Seigaku. Acá en América mi respeto se basaba básicamente en ser huraño y poco sociable lo que lograba de todas formas su cometido de alejar a la gente de mí… aunque siempre hay algún despistado que intentaba hacerme el habla, no lo podía matar por su falta de información.

Pero en todos los lugares siempre había gente que trataba de pisar a otros para imponerse… eso para mí también era por demás normal. En el colegio esa gente tenía el nombre de Mark. Mark era ese tipo de chicos que usando un empujón lograban hacer valer su voluntad y alejar más gente de lo que yo podía. Sus empujones dolían, podía dar fe de eso pero no podía hacer nada para defenderme dentro del colegio… eso podría ocasionar problemas mayores y la complicación jamás fue algo que practicara en mi vida.

Mi negativa a la pelea no era de su agrado e incluso en clases su provocación excedía límites y comenzaba a acabar con mi paciencia. Como mi paciencia tenía un límite, uno que poca gente lo conocía Mark nunca supo donde parar hasta que perdí los estribos cuando empezó a jugar con mi raqueta…

**FLASHBACK**

-"Oye… por que siempre cargas tu raqueta? Acá en el colegio no hay cancha de tenis… o has venido acá a darte la gran cosa?" – me cogió desprevenido cuando saco mi raqueta de mi maleta que colgaba en mi espalda. Empezó a agitarla al aire de manera tan torpe que constantemente la golpeaba contra los casilleros… si seguía así me la iba a romper…

-"Si vas a ser tan torpe mejor déjala, la podrías romper…" – trataba de razonar con él sin perder la calma ni desesperarme por que eso podría romper mi imagen de frescura.

-"Preocupado por tu raqueta roja? Es tu favorita acaso?" - traté que no me importaran sus palabras pero cuando comenzó a golpearla más duro perdí mi paciencia y salte encima de él… - "Vaya… veo que es tu favorita… trata de alcanzarla…" – una vez más mi tamaño me dio una tremenda desventaja. Yo trataba de saltar tan alto como podía para poder llegar a alcanzarla pero cada vez que la tenía cerca se me escapaba entre los dedos.

Todo el mundo veía la escena pero nadie era capaz de hacer nada, después de todo a nadie le importaba mis cosas, menos yo. La campana sonó y la gente empezó a alejarse del lugar. Cansado de tantos juegos Mark tiro la raqueta con fuerza estrellándola contra la pared y de ahí de frente cayó al bote de la basura. La poca gente que estaba ahí todavía rompía en carcajadas mientras caminaban hacia sus salones. Yo por otra parte no iría a clases si no rescataba mi raqueta de la basura.

Metí mi mano a la basura olvidándome del asco que sentía por el olor. Como no veía el fondo comencé a tantear hasta que algo me cortó. Alguien había botado una lata cortada ahí pero eso no me importó y seguí buscándola hasta que la encontré. Cuando saqué mi brazo pude darme cuenta de los cortes que me había hecho… pero la raqueta solo estaba algo golpeada nada más.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Los arañones y heridas las curé en mi casa. Pero soportar a Mark y sus idioteces eran como soportar a papá con las suyas o a mi tía persiguiéndome para que vaya a las prácticas de la boda.

Un buen resumen de la semana podría ser ese pero me falto decir algo. Ryoga vino también a la casa. El ya tenía su propio lugar en medio de la ciudad pero a veces venía a visitarnos y que mejor excusas para el que el dichoso matrimonio que me tenía enfermo.

Para su mala suerte cuando el llego yo estaba con el ánimo en el suelo y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, el me encontró tirada en mi cama boca abajo como últimamente lo hacía cada vez que regresaba a casa…

-"Hey chibisuke… que te pasa?"

-"Tengo sueño… déjame dormir" – intenté botarlo pero al parecer no me hacía caso.

-"Vamos a jugar… tengo ganas de jugar!" – como vio que mi cuerpo no cambiaba de posición comenzó a jalarme fuera de la cama hasta que me sacó de ella. Me arrastró hasta llegar a las escaleras donde casi me baja cargado, a este punto ya no podía ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Durante las dos últimas semanas no había jugado a nada, solo me dedicaba a pasear mi raqueta de un lado a otra a ver si me entraban las ganas… admito que eso fue algo que preocupo a papá por que a pesar de sus provocaciones no acepté a jugar con él. Mamá también estaba preocupada y comenzaba a especula que podría estar atravesando un cuadro de depresión; por eso mismo decidió mantenerme todo el tiempo ocupado y por eso mismo cada vez que llegaba a casa solo quería dormir.

Para alguien de mi edad era matador pasar toda la tarde en una iglesia practicando todo para que ese día salga perfecto. Peor practicar con el traje puesto… estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la ropa deportiva y no me acostumbraba a la corbata y los zapatos de vestir.

El jugar con mi hermano me despabiló un poco aunque por falta de practica estaba algo más lento… si el Tezuka me hubiera visto así era más que seguro que no me dejara jugar. Cometí varios errores y al final terminó ganando él algo que me deprimió un poco más pero después me recordé que casi no había jugado últimamente.

Al finalizar el partido con mi hermano me llevo a su moto y me saco de la casa para dar una vuelta según él por la ciudad. Yo sabía que la idea no había partido de él sino de mi mamá que quería que hablara con alguien y lógicamente con ellos no iba a ser. Ryoga me llevo por las principales avenidas hasta el parque central para comernos un helado como lo hacíamos antes de mi viaje.

Nunca fuimos muy unidos pero en algunas ocasiones parecíamos serlo. Siempre había habido peleas, nunca demasiado fuertes pero el siempre había sido e que me dejaba de hablar y yo… bueno yo le seguía la corriente. Me era extraño que me llevara a comer un helado… ya no me sentía tan chiquito como para eso.

-"Y como te sientes?" – lo mire y volví mi mirada para el helado. Sabía a donde iba la conversación así que preferí evitarla. – "Habla de una vez…"

-"No tienes tacto para esto verdad?"

-"Tu tampoco chibisuke… cuéntamelo todo"

-"Ya lo sabes, papá y mamá te lo deben haber contado todo así que no creo que pueda aportar nada más a tu investigación"

-"Entonces si los extrañas tanto por que no haces nada en vez de estar lamentándote como un sonso? No creí que fueras tan tonto…!"

-"Para ti es fácil por que ya no tienes la obligación de seguirlos a donde te lleven… yo si…"

-"Si lo sé… pero eso es también por que nunca te has arriesgado a hacer tus cosas solo… completamente solo. Desde lejos ellos te ayudan y te hacen las cosas, alguna vez lo has hecho solo? Tu no saldrías de casa si no tuvieras algún tipo de seguridad… nunca te has liberado… jamás huirías de la casa!" – tenía razón… las únicas veces que salía era por que tenía un lugar a donde ir… tenía la casa del árbol que papá rompió cuando intentó espiarme… tenía los lugares donde se podía jugar solo… pero nunca me había alejado demasiado de casa…

Cuando volví a verlo el ya no estaba más a mi lado. Estaba solo en el parque y sin ningún tipo de dinero en mi bolsillo como para regresar a casa. Tuve que caminar desde la cuadra 89 hasta la 59 y de ahí caminar otras seis cuadras más para poder llegar al puente y cruzarlo a pie. Cuando por fin estuve en Long Island de nuevo se me ocurrió la idea de pedir un taxi pero si tomaba uno lo pagarían mis papas y eso demostraría una vez más que seguía dependiendo de ellos. Por otra parte ya era de noche y para cuando llegara a casa sería mucho más tarde pero era un reto que tenía que cumplir.

A casa llegue algo más que cansado solo para encontrar a Ryoga tirado al lado de mí papá mirando al cielo. Cuando los dos estaban aburridos me fastidiaban a mí así que para evitarlos pase en silencio y me metí a la cocina solo para que mi mamá me interrogara como ya se le empezaba a hacer costumbre.

-"Donde estabas? Ryoga nos dijo que te quedaste en el parque… por que no pediste un taxi si no tenías plata?" – preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, sabía de su preocupación pero en algunos casos ya era excesiva; yo era grande y podía cuidarme solo… acaso eso era tan difícil de entender?

Acepté todos los reproches y me fui a mi cuarto. Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo mi hermano pero no encontraba una solución… para volver necesitaba pedir permiso que nunca me iban a dar. Para volver necesitaba plata para pagar el pasaje y yo más de cincuenta dólares no tenía y mamá jamás me compraría un pasaje y menos cerca de la Navidad y mi cumpleaños. Una posible solución era trabajar pero si así lo hiciera no ganaría mucho, o al menos no lo suficiente como para un pasaje a Japón… que horrible era ser menor de edad…

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

El día de la boda llego y toda la iglesia se lleno. Había practicado tantas veces la caminata que me empezaba a dar vergüenza caminar así. Afuera de la iglesia hacia frío pero adentro la temperatura estaba más elevada. La boda al final de cuentas salió bien y todas las tías de las cuales solo sabía sus nombres se acercaban a mí a pellizcarme los cachetes… quizás si cobraba por pellizcada podía sacar dinero para mi pasaje… quizá me haría millonario.

La recepción estuvo bien también y a la larga todos se divirtieron. En un momento de la fiesta todos bailaban menos yo así que me eche en la mesa para dormir después de todo ya había pasado la medianoche y yo estaba acostumbrado a dormir bien. Varios familiares se me acercaron para saludarme y desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Algunos me dieron regalos pero no los podía abrir hasta la navidad así que juntes mis cajitas envueltas y me entretuve observándolas y adivinando que podía haber dentro de ellas. Llegamos a la casa casi a la hora del desayuno para dormir, ya era el 22 de diciembre y el avión de Nanako saldría hoy en la noche.

Papá y mamá la llevaron al aeropuerto mientras que yo seguía durmiendo en la casa acompañado de Ryoga que veía películas en la sala familiar. Por el clima parecía que iba a nevar. Nanako regresaría a Japón y yo seguiría aquí prisionero de mi casa… que desilusión… Comencé a tirar las cosas de mi escritorio y a golpear mi cabeza con pequeños golpes contra la pared pero entre las cosas que tire estaban mis regalos… se enterarían que los abrí antes de Navidad? Que tendrían dentro? De repente una miradita no me haría ningún daño…

Prendí la lámpara de mi escritorio y puse mis siete regalos en fila… Uno era ropa… pero los demás eran sobres casi planos… se me vino una idea a la cabeza… una carta quizá o una tarjeta… un estuche blando… que sería?

La mayoría de los seis empaques restantes veían con una pequeña carta junto con dinero… todas las cartas se disculpaban por no haberme regalado nunca nada en mi vida y como era navidad y un día antes mi cumpleaños entonces la plata me podía ser útil para comprarme lo que quisiera en especial por que ninguno de ellos conocía mis gustos.

Contando toda la plata hacía una buena cantidad de plata aunque no sabía si me alcanzaría para un pasaje… un pasaje?... lo que había estado esperando era un pasaje y ahora tenía la plata… pero si no me alcanzaba la plata para el pasaje? Tendría que vender algo para tener más plata y lo de mayor valor que tenía era…

Diez minutos después estaba en un tienda empeñando mis trofeos… todos mis trofeos de oro… algún día los recuperaría o ganaría otros… eso ya no me importaba mucho. El señor de la tienda no me dio un montón de plata pero por lo menos era algo más… ahora juntando todo hacía un total de mil cuatrocientos dólares… eso debía ser más que suficiente.

Cuando volví a casa encontré que mis papas aún no habían llegado y que Ryoga estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón de la sala… era mi mejor oportunidad… Agarré una de mis maletas y metí unas cuantas cosas… entre al cuarto de mi mamá y busqué mi pasaporte y mis visas… Karupin me seguía por todas partes y me miraba esperando a que lo llevara en mi maleta… no podía dejar a mi mejor amigo fuera de esto así que lo metí a él y su plato de comida junto con alguna de sus galletas. También empaqué ago de comida como una bolsa de pan de molde, unas galletas y dos latas de gaseosa…

Al salí de la casa Ryoga se despertó… nos miramos un rato y luego me sonrió para seguir durmiendo… le devolví la sonrisa y atravesé la puerta. Me volví a montar en la bicicleta y pedalee lo más que pude hasta llegar al aeropuerto. En el estacionamiento tiré mi bicicleta y corrí hasta el counter… por suerte ni mamá ni oyaji me vieron. Pero había algo con lo que no había contado… no tenía un pasaje y no podían venderme ninguno por que ya no habían más vuelos…

-"Si quieres te puedo dar uno con escala en Chicago… que sale dentro de tres horas mas pero… tu papá tiene que venir a comprarlo… solo me quedan tres asientos..."

Necesitaba a alguien mayor de edad pero el pasaje me salía más cómodo que viajando en vuelo directo… quien podría comprarme el pasaje? Busqué a alguien con la mirada tratando de evaluar quien podría comprarme el pasaje a cambio de un par de billetes… encontré a un chico de edad cercana a la de Ryoga… los chicos por unos cuantos dólares hacían muchas cosas…

Convencía a uno que me compró el pasaje y tres horas mas tarde estaba rumbo a Chicago, de ahí tenía que esperar una hora más para salir a Japón… pronto el océano se haría más corto… ya no faltaba nada…

Me quede dormido esperando al avión que salía de Chicago para Japón pero cuando desperté tuve miedo que el avión hubiese salido sin mí. La aeromoza me despertó por suerte solo para decirme que tendría que regresar más tarde por que todos los vuelos habían sido cancelados hasta que el clima mejorase.

-"Pero… yo no vivo aquí… mis papás me esperan en Japón y mis tíos me subieron al avión para Chicago… ellos son de Nueva York… no puedo esperar aquí a que mejore el clima?" – una pequeña mentira no haría daño a nadie…

-"Oh… hay gente que también se quedará esperando al avión, la mayoría son turistas… quédate aquí entonces te traere una manta… cuantos años tienes?" – mire mi reloj… ya era 23…

-"Doce pero dentro de poco tendré trece…"

-"Mi hijo tiene once… quiere leche?" – tenía sed pero que ella me diera leche me hacía sentir como un niño de seis años…

-"No gracias… me comprare una gaseosa en la máquina expendedora, no tiene por que preocuparse" - la aeromoza dejo mi lado y fue a informar a los demás pasajeros que al igual que yo habían estado dormidos.

Tenía mala suerte… eso ya estaba dicho. La aeromoza volvió con una manta para mí y se sentó a mi lado. Al principio no sabía por que se sentaba a mí lado si había varios asientos libres a mí alrededor hasta que ella misma me dijo la respuesta. Resultaba que los menores de edad no podían viajar solos a menos que encargaran al niño a un tutor durante el vuelo y como yo viajaba solo entonces la responsabilidad recaía sobre las aeromozas.

Ella tenía que ver entonces que yo subiera al avión y que bajara de él sano y salvo hasta que mis papas me recogieran en el siguiente aeropuerto. Mi mentira entones se pondría en jaque cuando llegara a Japón por que mis papas ni siquiera sabían que yo me estaba yendo de viaje.

Los vuelos se paralizaron hasta por casi seis horas pero mientras que reprogramaban mi vuelo y todo mi avión no saldría antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Para las cuatro de la tarde mi mamá me estaría buscando como loca por todos lados pero según tenía entendido no podría pasar parte a la policía hasta dentro de 24 y para entonces yo ya no estaría acá sino allá. Adivinaría ella hacía adonde huí? Ryoga me delataría? Sabría Ryoga hacia a donde me dirigía?

Muchas preguntas me daban vueltas en la cabeza mientras paseaba por el aeropuerto con Karupin siguiéndome. Felizmente le había empacado algo de comida para él por que en el aeropuerto no vendían nada de comida para gatos. La aeromoza también me seguía a muchas partes y a veces me detenía para que no fuera por ciertas zonas lejos de su visión aguileña.

Para subir al avión ella me agarró de la mano y me sentó en la parte de primera clase donde podría ella y todas sus compañeras cuidar mejor de mí. La primera clase era un servicio para reyes por que éramos los primeros en ser alimentados y nos daban más mantas y frazadas. Las películas esta vez fueron algo más entretenidas que de costumbre pero no podía relajarme por más que quisiera. Ahora podría estar haciendo lo que yo en verdad quería hacer pero había algo que yo había pasado por alto… estaba regresando a ver a mis amigos pero ellos me querrían ver?

Y si no querían verme? El capitán debía seguir enojado conmigo… no volvería a dirigirme la palabra… Momo… el seguro tampoco querría verme… y los demás… Sentí ganas de querer bajarme del avión pero como estaba en pleno vuelo no podría ser…

-"Te pasa algo? Te mareaste Ryoma?" – la aeromoza trataba de tranquilizarme…

-"Quiero vomitar…" – me alcanzaron una bolsa de papel y me la pusieron en la cara. Sentía un escalofrío y unas gotas de sudor que congelaban mi cara pero aún así me negaba a vomitar delante de tanta gente… preferí irme al baño con mi bolsa para sentirme mejor y al final me tranquilicé un poco.

-"Primera vez que te mareas en un vuelo? Es difícil, suele pasar…" – todas me daban ánimos y poco a poco me dormí escuchando sus voces… durmiendo se me pasaban las cosas…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando baje del avión no sabía que hacer. Joanne, la aeromoza me tenía agarrado de la mano buscando a mis papas que nunca iban a llegar. Tenía que ocurrírseme algo sino me descubriría…

-"Mira!" – Señale a un cartel – "Ese es mi apellido… me han mandado a alguien para que me recoja… ya me puedes dejar ir!"

-"Esta bien… vamos" – se acercó conmigo hasta el chofer con un cartel de apellido Hibiki

-"Usted es el señor Hibiki?"

-"Mi papá… llévame a mi casa de una vez por favor!" – le entregue mi maleta tratando de mantener la frescura en mi rostro y le di las gracias a Joanne. Me despedí de ella y me fui con el chofer hasta doblar la esquina de ese pasillo. – "Me puedes devolver mi maleta por favor? Tengo que ir al baño y tengo que sacar algo de ahí… espérame donde nos encontramos con tu cartel en alto para verte" – el chofer regreso hasta donde me había recogido y yo aproveche para huir.

Lo mande de vuelta con su cartel para que buscara al verdadero señor Hibiki, no iba a dejar a nadie sin su medio de transporte. Me fui un rato al baño y de ahí al duty free para ver si encontraba alguna lata de atún para Karupin que tenía hambre. Mientras le daba algo de comer me di cuenta de la hora… habían pasado ya dos horas de la medianoche… ya era mi cumpleaños.

Busqué un teléfono público y llamé al único teléfono que me sabía de memoria… pero sonaba y sonaba y nadie contestaba. Volví a marcar pero cuando estaba a punto de colgar pude escuchar su voz al otro lado del auricular… se escuchaba tan cerca…

-"Moshi moshi?" – la voz de Momo sonaba hiperactiva como de costumbre pero no supe que decirle y de miedo colgué.

No podía quedarme a vivir en el aeropuerto para siempre, tendría que salir pero a donde? N recordaba el teléfono ni la dirección donde Nanako estaba, además si me veía sabría que me había escapado y me acusaría con mamá. Mi prima en estos momentos no era una opción… otro lugar que conocía era el templo… seguiría deshabitado?

Como se me había ocurrido regresar si no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer? Esperé a que Karupin terminase de comer para volver a meter en la maleta y salir de ahí. A las tres de la mañana estaba caminando por toda la autopista buscando un paradero de buses. No recordaba que la autopista fuera tan grande pero felizmente estaba entrenado para hacer mucho ejercicio así que no me cansé tan rápido. Apenas pude tomé un bus que me dejo muy cerca de donde vivía antes.

La casa estaba tan igual como la dejamos solo que las puertas seguían cerradas, al parecer nadie la habitaba por el momento. Como no tenía la llave trepe por el muro como ya lo había hecho antes. Entre por una de las puertas laterales y prendí la luz para ver mejor.

La casa estaba casi tan llena de polvo como lo había estado las casas de América pero a diferencia de ellas esta no había tenido tiempo de hospedar a tantas arañas en su interior. Deje mi maleta a un lado y solté a Karupin. Recién se daba cuenta donde estábamos… miré mi reloj… recién eran las siete de la mañana y yo por lo general a esta hora dormía… me moría de sueño por que no había dormido bien en las últimas 48 horas. Como no tenía donde dormir ahí mismo en la sala tire la maleta y recosté mi cabeza en ella… la casaca me mantenía calientito… mis ojos se cerraban lentamente…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando desperté fue por que Karupin comenzó a ronronear en mi cara… miré el reloj y ya eran las seis de la noche. Tenía una buena cantidad de plata como para comprar algo de comida así que salí a comprar. Se me había olvidado por completo que mi cumpleaños ya iba a acabar y eso también significaba que la Navidad ya iba a empezar…

En las tiendas la gente se abastecía de cosas ricas para comer en la nochebuena. Unos compraban su pescado, otros carne de cerdo, vegetales… los olores que despedían en cada casa eran deliciosos y me recordaban a la cena navideña que preparaba mamá cada año… cocinar el pavo era su especialidad… bueno en realidad no solo era una cena navideña… era también mi cena de cumpleaños…

Entre a una de tantas tiendas y compre algunas cosas para karupin y un sándwich de pavo para mí con una botella de gaseosa. Me compre también un postre pequeño por que como era mi cumpleaños estaba antojado de un dulce. Cuando llegué a la caja para pagar el pedido vi que Momo entraba también a la tienda… no sabía donde esconderme así que me tapé con una revista mientras traía la capucha de mi polo hacía mi cara. Momo paso a mi costado pero no paso nada por lo que supuse no se dio cuenta de mi presencia… mi intención era hablar con él pero en ese momento no me acordaba de nada coherente para decirle.

Cuando salí de la tienda caminé hacia la casa con cuidado de no toparme con nadie conocido. Con la capucha en la cara tenía que mirar por debajo de ella para no chocarme con nadie y evitar que algún carro apurado pasara por encima de mí. Con esta técnica pude evitar varios carros pero lo que no pude evitar fue cruzarme con tres personas y justo estas tres personas eran algo así como una prueba de fuego para mí. Por la misma avenida por la que cruzaba estaban cargados con algunos regalos Fuji Syusuke, Inui Sadaharu y Eiji Kikumaru… uno más perspicaz que el otro…

Cuando pasaron por mi lado comencé a sudar frío pero por ahí pude escuchar algo de su conversación…

-"Si… ese chico se parece bastante a ochibi… por el tamaño desde luego!"

-"Estas en lo cierto Eiji… yo estoy 99 seguro que ese chico podría ser el doble de Echizen… son casi idénticos…"

-"Si, tienen razón pero yo creo que es muy difícil de encontrar dos personas iguales… en todo caso…" – pase por su lado y estando casi a diez pasos lejos de ellos y pensando que mis problemas habían acabado escuche… - "Ryoma!" – si Fuji esperaba a sorprenderme y que volteara estaba muy equivocado… no caería en su trampa así que seguí caminando lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de ellos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa tiré la bolsa por el aire para que cayera al otro lado. Luego salté yo. Karupin estaba ahí esperándome pacientemente… le serví su comida y me senté a su lado…

-"No creo que sea un buen cumpleaños pero por lo menos hasta ahora me voy saliendo con la mía no?... valdría la pena cantarme a mi mismo?" – puse una vela encima de mi postre y lo prendí con un encendedor que había comprado…

-"No tiene sentido verdad?" – Karupin me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo… yo con todos mis años viendo con él jamás lo había visto con esa cara… parecía triste por mí… - "No estes triste… yo estoy feliz por haber cortado mis cuerdas… es bonito ser libre…" – pero Karupin no parecía muy convencido por mis palabras… - "Que te parece si vamos al desfile por Navidad? Me pareció haberle escuchado eso una vez a Eiji senpai… hasta Kaoru decía que era bonito" – comí mi postre pero deje mi sándwich para la medianoche antes de acostarme nuevamente. Me puse mi chalina y mis guantes y salí con Karupin a ver el desfile…

Hacía más frío que antes de salir a comprar. La gente llegaba al lugar en carro. Bajaban adultos, señores mayores, niños, bebes. Venían en grupos de familias, amigos, enamorados, clubs… todos apilados alrededor de la calle mientras pasaban algunas carrozas. Lo más bonito eran los fuegos artificiales pero al primer estallido Karupin se escapó de mis brazos y salió corriendo asustado. Lo seguía tan rápido como pude pero para él era más fácil correr con tanta gente a su alrededor.

-"KARUPIN DETENTE!" – le gritaba pero por minutos lo perdía de vista hasta que otra vez volvía a parecer. Los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales eran cada vez más potentes y más seguidos…. No debí traer a Karupin a esto me repetía constantemente en la cabeza… si algo malo le llegaba a pasar sería mi culpa…

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad lo perdí completamente de vista… no sabía que hacer… a quien acudir o pedir ayuda… la policía nunca me ayudaría a encontrar a mi gato en medio de tanta gente…

-"KARUPIN!" – seguía sin aparecer y mi tranquilidad se estaba acabando… este era el peor cumpleaños de mi vida… - "KARUPIN! Ven por favor… por favor…" – sentía que mi voz se entrecortaba y mi garganta me ardía sin razón.

-"Buscabas a este gato?" – me di la vuelta lentamente sobándome los ojos con las manos para darle las gracias a quien sea que lo hubiera encontrado y me lo hubiera traído… no me detuve a escucharlo bien cuando me hablo y tampoco reflexione en nada… cuando me dí cuenta era Momo quien tenía a Karupin entre sus brazos… las explicaciones y las disculpas abandonaron mi cabeza y solo me puse a llorar… - "Deja de llorar… tranquilízate!"

No me podía tranquilizar y tampoco podía dejar de llorar… estaba lejos de mis papas, era mi cumpleaños, estaba cansado, se había perdido mi gato, me había asustado por que cualquier cosa le podía haber pasado aparte de mi cargo de conciencia por abandonarlos y por haber dejado mi casa preocupando seguramente a mí mamá… era demasiado… al principio no lo había querido afrontar pero en verdad era un niño, un estúpido niño que aún necesitaba a sus padres y no podía vivir sin ellos…

-"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho… perdón… no fue mi intención… perdón…!" – me caí de rodillas y comencé a pedirle perdón… nunca había hecho nada parecido pero tampoco me avergonzaba por ello.

-"Eres un tonto ya lo sé pero deja de hacer eso que no es necesario… párate… te llevaré a tu casa… tus papás deben estar esperándote"

-"No estas enojado conmigo Momo senpai?"

-"La verdad al principio si me dolió que no me dijeras nada" – su tono de voz al principio era normal pero después se volvió algo duro – "Yo supuse que nos teníamos confianza y supuse que como amigos me contarías esas cosas. No me gusto enterarme de esas cosas por la boca del capitán cuando debiste ser tu quien debió decirnos eso…"

-"Lo sé… varias veces el capitán me dijo lo mismo… pero no me atreví"

-"De eso todos nos dimos cuenta… en fin vamos? – comenzó a caminar con Karupin en los brazos como para que lo siguiera… caí en la cuenta de algo… Momo era mi amigo y él quería que le contara las cosas…

-"Momo… no es necesario que me lleves a mi casa… nadie me espera ahí" – Momo paró en seco a lo que yo también me detuve.

-"Como es eso que nadie te espera… tus papas han salido acaso?"

-"No… ellos nunca regresaron conmigo… me escape" – se quedó un rato callado, seguro procesando la información que le acababa de dar. – "Mis papas me dejaron en mi cama hace dos días en Nueva York… yo me escapé y me vine para acá"

-"Eso no esta nada bien Echizen… tus papas deben estar preocupados por ti… te deben estar buscando"

-"Es lo más seguro pero yo me tome el riesgo y me vine a verlos… quería disculparme por haberme ido sin avisar…"

-"Vamos a mi casa… de ahí llamaras a tus papas… deben estar mas que preocupados"

-"No es necesario… no te preocupes yo…"

-"Tu nada! Eres menor de edad como se te ocurre hacer eso! Yo soy mayor que tu y tengo que ver que estés bien sino será mí culpa! Ahora vamos a casa!" – se había enojado conmigo otra vez… en estos casos lo que había aprendido era que debía seguirle los pasos a donde quiera que estos fueran.

Llegamos de nuevo a su casa así como el día antes de irme de viaje. Su casa estaba llena de adornos navideños y también tenía olor a comida. Momo avisó que había llegado y me dejó sentado con Karupin en el sillón de la sala mientras entraba a la cocina… seguro le iba a contar todo a su mamá. Al poco rato salieron los dos y la señora se paro delante de mí con cierta cara de enojo que después se vio opacado por su sonrisa.

-"Dame el teléfono de tus papas para llamarlos!" – le di el teléfono y me volví a sentar en el sillón. La mamá de Momo hablaría con mis papas primero y después me pasaría con ellos. La señora al principio trataba de tranquilizar a mi mamá repitiéndole la frase "esta aquí con nosotros" a cada rato. Luego la señora me llamó para que hablara… tenía miedo de decir algo por que sabía que escucharía un grito que desgarraría mi oído… pero no escuché ningún grito… al contrario… mi mamá estaba llorando y a mí se me destrozo el corazón…

-"Lo siento… tenia que hacerlo" – ella no me dijo nada más y me paso con mi papá

-"Enano donde demonios te habías metido! Nunca había visto a tu madre tan preocupada! Casi la matas del susto!" – quise contestarle pero alguien le quito el teléfono

-"Hey Chibisuke!... DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?"

-"Tu me viste que me iba… no te acuerdas?"

-"Si pero pensé que te ibas a la casa de un amigo o a pasear con tu maleta… nunca me dijiste que te irías en un vuelo a Japón!" – pensé que lo había entendido… con razón todos estaban preocupados… nadie sabía donde me había metido. – "La próxima vez por lo menos deja una nota… ah si… feliz cumpleaños aunque ya se este acabando tu día… que tal la pasaste?"

-"No fue mi mejor día pero por lo menos estoy bien"

-"Me imagino… sería bueno que te portes bien mientras serenamos a mamá… cuando regresas?"

-"El pasaje solo es de un mes… aunque puedo cambiarlo para antes creo…"

-"Aprovecha el tiempo entonces y te vemos en un mes… adiós" – Ryoga colgó el teléfono. Había venido aquí a pedir disculpas y ahora tenía que pedirle disculpas a mi mamá también.

-"Ryoma… por que no nos dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?" – al principio no caí en la cuenta de que me hablaban por que me había quedado pensando en casa hasta que todos comenzaron a abrazarme y desearme un feliz cumpleaños…

-"Quien pensaría que una enano cargoso cumpliría años tan cerca de la Navidad? Para mi que tu debiste nacer en Halloween!" – su comentario no me molestó por que ya había escuchado cosas parecidas antes pero su mamá le mandó un coscorrón.

-"No le digas eso que aún es su cumpleaños! A nadie le gusta que e digan esas cosas!" – Nuriko le siguió regañando.

-"Bueno chicos vamos a la mesa de una vez o prefieren comer más tarde? Ryoma no quieres dormir un poco antes de la medianoche?" – no me sentía tan cansado ahora, sentía que tenía algo de energías.

-"No gracias… por ahora no tengo mucho sueño" – Momo me jalaba hacia el jardín mientras su mamá se metía a la cocina…

-"Mamá ya regresamos, vamos a comprar!"

-"No demores mucho Momo… mira que ya es bastante tarde!" – Momo me sacó de su casa y me llevo a caminar por ahí.

-"A donde vamos?" – tenía curiosidad ya que las cosas se habían arreglado entre los dos.

-"Pues es lógico vamos a ver a los chicos…!" – mis pies se estancaron en la acera de la calle. –"Que te pasa?"

-"No podría ser mañana por favor? Hoy no…!" – Momo me miro tan duro que tuve que desviar mi mirada. Sus manos jalaron de la mía y siguió el rumbo que ya había trazado. La casa más cercana era la de Kaoru y la de Eiji y Fuji que quedaban bastante cerca la una de la otra. Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la de Fuji. Momo se acercó y toco la puerta mientras yo trataba de hacer un acto de desaparición y mimetizarme con los arbustos.

-"Momo! Que haces acá?" – Fuji miro mejor y un poco más allá y se dio cuenta de mi presencia… - "Ya sabía que aparecerías pronto… mi hermana me lo dijo en las cartas… siempre acierta sabes? Quieren pasar?"

-"Solo veníamos a visitarte un rato y desearte una feliz Navidad y…" – con su brazo me jaló hacia delante entre el y Fuji

-"Lo siento mucho" – agache mi cabeza. – "No fue mi intención completamente ire sin decir nada a nadie…"

-"Saaaaaa…. No te preocupes Echizen… no deberías gastar tus disculpas en mí por que yo no me ofendí tanto como otros… verdad Momo?" – Momo se puso algo rojo por el comentario y luego Fuji continuo – "Con el que debes tener más cuidado es con Eiji que te extraño mucho y Tezuka… con él especial cuidado."

-"Si… eso aún no te lo había dicho Echizen… el capitán sigue algo molesto contigo…" – era algo que me lo había imaginado desde que mi avión me alejo de ellos y del torneo…

-"Verdad… y como quedó lo del torneo?" – pregunté con apuro.

-"Momo no te dijo nada de eso aún… ya veo…" – no sabía por que pero sentía que gozaba haciendo larga su respuesta pero eso solo fue una impresión al parecer… al escuchar poco a poco las palabras de Fuji sentía que mis temores se hacían realidad - "Perdimos el torneo Echizen… ganó Hyotei esta vez…"

**TBC… **

Hahahhahaa… un poco largo este capítulo. Se que a algunas personas les había dicho que esto saldría para Navidad o por ahí pero si leyeron la parte de arriba ya saben por que no lo pude poner antes… aunque esos cometarios son respecto a la semana pasada que planeaba acabar con el capitulo… en fin…

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me dejen reviews para dejarme sus comentarios e impresiones. Acepto desde pelotazos con pelotas de tenis hasta derribarme con un bolo. Desde una piedra hasta una bala tirada desde varios paises distantes al Peru. Me pueden tirar cohetes, lanzar fuego o simplemente decirme k no escriba más… aunke lo ultimo me puede deprimir un poco TT Lo que si espero que sean mas comentarios que la vez pasada… casi llego a los veinte reviews… eso me anima a seguir .

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Break the Ice

Bueno… la verdad me hubiera gustado recibir más reviews pero si no pudieron no importa… seré feliz a mi modo… aunque de castigo haré sufrir a Ryoma… y sufrirá más si no me dan por lo menos unos doce reviews…. Hahahahhaa… este capítulo seré pura maldad!

Después de esta historia me dedicaré a avanzar las demás y a mi nuevo rubro de Hunter x Hunter si alguien esta interesado… Otra cosa que me olvidaba! Ahorita también estoy haciendo junto con mi hermana una historia… la historia esta en la cuenta de ella así que si les da ganas me gustaria que le echen un ojito… si? La historia es Lipstick and bruises y aparece con la cuenta de wkitsune (mi hermanilla loca).

Bueno ahora si vamos con la historia… abajo como siempre pondré más notas si es que me acuerdo de algo más XD

**Puppet**

_Capítulo anterior…_

-"Verdad… y como quedó lo del torneo?" – pregunté con apuro.

-"Momo no te dijo nada de eso aún… ya veo…" – no sabía por que pero sentía que gozaba haciendo larga su respuesta pero eso solo fue una impresión al parecer… al escuchar poco a poco las palabras de Fuji sentía que mis temores se hacían realidad - "Perdimos el torneo Echizen… ganó Hyotei esta vez…"

**Capitulo 6: Break the ice**

Cuando escuché las palabras de Fuji sentí como si alguien me hubiera tirado un baldazo de agua congelada encima o como si me hubieran enterrado en la nieve mientras estaba calentito en mi mundo feliz. Varias veces había pensado que eso jamás podría suceder por que en el equipo todos había practicado bastante como para ganar para que de pronto vinieran a ganarnos… ellos seguro también habían entrenado pero… no era justo bajo ningún ángulo… o al menos para mí.

-"Echizen? Sigues ahí?" - Momo pasaba su mano por enfrente de mis ojos tratando de volver a llamar mi atención pero yo seguía absorto mirando cierto punto en otro mundo. – "Tu sabes que nunca tienes que darle mucho crédito a Fuji verdad?" – sus últimas palabras si lograron sacarme del trance y poder enfocarlo con la mirada. Fuji como siempre había logrado su cometido de hacerme quedar como un tonto y engañarme con sus palabras que a principio no sonaban muy lógicas pero al ver la seriedad y convicción con las que las decía era claro que era verdad.

-"Con esas cosas no se juega Fuji senpai!"

-"Es muy gracioso verte preocupado sabes?" – Fuji metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos como buscando algo

-"Se te perdió algo Fuji senpai?" – Momo también había notado la manera casi maniática con la que Fuji buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-"Pensé que tenía mi cámara en mi bolsillo… me hubiera gustado tomar una foto de tu cara… parecía como si te hubieran dado una muy mala noticia" – Fuji no paraba de reírse… su broma le había quedado bastante bien y para otras circunstancias me hubiera reído también a carcajadas pero era de mí de quien se estaba burlando.

-"hablando de estas cosas… que hora es Fuji senapai?" – Fuji remangó su chompa y miro divertidamente su reloj.

-"Pues son once y media… se quedan o tienen que regresar ya a sus casas?"

-"Noooo! Tenemos que regresar sino mi mamá me va a matar a mi!" – el grito de Momo perforó mi oído, ya me había dado cuenta que la autoridad máxima en su casa era su madre a pesar que tenía una cara muy amable. Momo estiró su mano para despedirse de Fuji en un fuerte apretón.

-"Y tu Echizen? Te esperan en tu casa? SI quieres te puedes quedar?"

-"A mí también me esperan… pero dentro de un mes. Voy a estar en la casa de Momo" – Fuji no entendió mi comentario al principio pero después sonrió… lo habría comprendido?

-"Entonces los veo mañana como hacíamos quedado Momo?" – pero su pregunta se quedó colgada en el aire por que Momo ya me arrastraba como si fuera una cometa hacia su casa. Si corríamos a este paso llegaríamos antes de las doce. Nunca había pasado mi cumpleaños corriendo de un lado para otro.

Cuando llegamos a su casa todos estaban sentados en la sala. Por primera vez en mi vida pude conocer al papá de Momo. Los dos eran iguales, estaban cortados con la misma tijera y quizás una de las diferencias más saltantes era el poblado bigote que llevaba el señor encima del labio.

La costumbre en la casa de los Momoshiro era cenar primero e irse a dormir, ellos abrían los regalos a primera hora en la mañana. Eso era raro para mí por que en mi casa primero comíamos, abríamos los regalos, jugábamos un rato y luego dormíamos casi todo el 25 o solo nos despertábamos para comer. Además por mi cumpleaños también hacíamos algunas cosas.

Mientras todos hablaban y se reían de las cosas que habían hecho yo trataba de recordar todo y también trataba de recordar este momento. Si bien no estaba con mi familia como de costumbre esta manera de pasar Navidad tampoco era mala. Mis ojos sin querer miraron el reloj… recién eran la una y media de la madrugada y todos seguían comiendo…

-"Y tu que sueles hacer en tu cumpleaños? O que haces en Navidad en tu casa con tus padres?" – la mamá de Momo trató de hacerme hablar después de notar que estaba demasiado callado.

-"Es bueno cumplir años un día antes de Navidad?" – preguntó Nuriko

-"Piensas que quizá debiste nacer en Halloween?" – continuó Momo pero sus demás preguntas fueron cortadas por una severa mirada de su mamá.

-"Me dice Momo que tu no eres de acá… que tal es América en épocas de fiesta?" – Bueno Nueva York era totalmente diferente a Japón.

-"Es muy diferente. Mi familia solo come y abre los regalos en la misma noche pero muchas familias esperan hasta la mañana siguiente que se supone llega 'Papa Noel'"

-"Tu creías en papá Noel? Aquí Momo creyó en él hasta los diez años no?" – Momo trataba de callar a su mamá pero era demasiado tarde por que ahora todos nos reíamos. – "Las niñas también… no, ellas se dieron cuenta a los nueve" – ahora eran ellas las que trataban de callar a su mamá.

-"No te escapes de la pregunta Ryoma! Hasta cuando creíste?"

-"Hasta los seis aunque ya tenía mis sospechas antes" – Momo se quedó boquiabierto pero después me puso esa mirada como 'me estas mintiendo' – "Es verdad… todo fue culpa de mi papá… es demasiado inútil para estas cosas…

**Flashback**

Lo podía recordar muy bien. La mañana del 24, justo cuando cumplía seis años decidí jugar en el desván mientras mis papas regresaban de comprar algunas cosas para más tarde. Como siempre Ryoga estaba demasiado ocupado en sus cosas como para prestarme atención y evitar que me acercara a ese lugar.

A mamá no le gustaba que entrara allá por que había demasiado polvo y me podía hacer daño. Pero en el desván habían cosas muy interesantes… había ropa antigua y trajes típicos que para entonces no sabía de donde eran. El vestido de novia de mi mamá estaba exhibido en una vitrina escapándose del olor ha guardado y el polvo que carcomía el lugar.

Ese lugar me atraía mucho por que siempre que Ryoga entraba salía disfrazado de algo y cuando yo pedía para probármelo, así supiera que me quedaría inmenso nunca me dejaban. Esta entonces era mi oportunidad de explorar todo el lugar. Encontré juguetes viejos y gastados, algunas fotografías antiguas… cosas aburridas hasta que algo ilumino mis ojos…

No sabía leer bien aunque había aprendido algunas letras pero lo que si podía reconocer eran las letras que significaban 'Papa Noel'. Pero no entendía que podría tratar esa caja… la caja no estaba en el piso como las demás… esta estaba en la cima de un anaquel pegado a la pared. Miré a mi alrededor hasta encontrar unas escaleras pequeñas… las moví hasta ponerlas a la altura de la caja y comencé a trepar.

A pesar que llegue a la cima de la escalera aún no conseguía llegar a tocar la caja. A situaciones difíciles medidas drásticas… tomé algo de valor y trepe el anaquel con cuidado. En mi camino hacia la cima bote algunas cosas como una caja pesada, debí haber hecho mucha bulla por que no paso mucho rato hasta que entró Ryoga a sacarme de mi pequeño aprieto.

No había llegado a la cima a ver que era lo que tenía la caja pero una vez en el piso vi lo que había botado que era el mismo objeto que había alertado a Ryoga. En su momento no le presté atención y simplemente me hice de la vista gorda para huir antes que Ryoga me regañara.

Cuando papá y mamá llegaron Ryoga les contó lo que había sucedido, fue entonces cuando me mandaron llamar. Los dos estaban terminando de guardar las compras en la refrigeradora mientras yo intentaba sentarme en uno de los bancos altos de la isla en medio de la cocina. Era demasiado pequeño y no podía llegar a menos que me pusieran un ascensor así que mamá decidió darme un empujoncito y subirme al banco.

-"Que hacías allá abajo Ryoma?"

-"Quería buscar algo para jugar…" – contesté con toda inocencia

-"Y que haces trepado en ese anaquel jovencito? Estabas tratando de caerte el día de tu cumpleaños?"

-"Quería ver que había en las cajas… sabían que hay una caja que dice papá Noel? Que es? Puedo ver?" – me paré en el banco y comencé a saltar de modo hiperactivo. Pero la cara de papá es ese momento palideció y mamá abrió los ojos como platos… eso significaba que había algo prohibido ahí adentro… un tesoro tal vez?

-"Esos son los adornos con la cara de Papá Noel que yo guardo para arreglar la casa. Y esa caja ahora esta vacía por que los adornos están en la sala" – contesto mamá tratando de seguir ocultando lo que fuera que hubiese ahí dentro.

-"Puedo jugar con la caja vacía entonces?" – la puse en aprietos…

-"Claro! Nanjiroh por que no vas al desván y traes la caja vacía para que tu hijo pueda jugar?" – mi papá comenzó a correr hacía la parte de debajo de la casa mientras yo bajaba del banco – "A donde vas Ryoma?"

-"Voy a verificar que no me hagan trampa… papá es capaz de vaciar la caja y yo quiero ver lo que hay ahí dentro, sino no tiene sentido" – traté de correr pero las manos de mamá sujetaban los tirantes de mi overol y hacían que corriera en el mismo lugar. – "Por que no me dejas ir a ver?"

-"Por que no hemos discutido tu castigo jovencito… tu sabes que no tienes permiso para ir allá abajo… te has podido caer, te has podido hacer daño. Además tu eres medio alérgico y debiste quedarte mirando televisión o jugando con tu hermano!"

-"Serías capaz de castigarme el día de mi cumpleaños? Eso no es justo!" – pero a mamá no le importó y me volvió a sentar en el banco que ahora ya no era un banco de charla sino uno de acusados. Mamá como jueza castigadora era severa y seguro me esperaba un cumpleaños aburrido…

-"Pues la verdad que te mereces un castigo. No deberías dudar de tu papá y tampoco deberías comportarte así… debes aprender a ser más educado." – mamá miraba a todos lados de la cocina como buscando algo… - "Tu castigo será…" - se fue hacia un lado y me trajo una tablita de picar y un cuchillo de plástico. – "… vas a lavar las lechugas, las vas a cortar con esto y las vas a poner en este tazón… las quiero cortadas en tiritas para la ensalada de la noche"

-"Ninguno de los chicos del jardín tiene que cumplir un castigo el día de su cumpleaños. Por que nos quedamos en casa? No podemos hacer una fiesta?"

-"Ya te expliqué Ryoma que es un poco complicado hacer fiestas ahora por que los demás están con sus familias esperando la Navidad… otros se han ido de viaje… nadie va a poder venir" – me trató de explicar por quien sabe que número de vez mi mamá. Había cierto tono de tristeza en su voz. Los cumpleaños de Ryoga caían en verano y comíamos helado y nos íbamos a un parque si es que no invitaba a sus amigos a la casa. Por que yo no podía tener un cumpleaños divertido?

-"Por que se me ocurrió nacer un día antes de Navidad?" – me baje del banco y me trepé a otro para lavar las lechugas.

-"Aquí esta la caja Ryoma… pero a que vas a jugar con ella?" – papá estaba lleno de polvo y se veía cansado.

-"Demoraste mucho en traerla a pesar que estaba vacía… ya no la quiero… llévatela!" – papá no podía creer lo que le había dicho pero el castigo también me había puesto de mal humor.

Cuando acabe de hacer eso me fui a encerrar a mi cuarto. Me puse a jugar con una pelota mientras la lanzaba contra la pared o el techo… hacía mucho frío como para abrir la ventana y salir implicaba pelarme de frío por que toda la calle estaba cubierta de nieve. Mamá tampoco me dejaría salir con este frío… me senté en el marco de mi ventana a mirar como Ryoga y otros chicos se divertían con la nieve… se veía divertido…

Salí de mi cuarto y en su propio dormitorio mis papas dormían… no se darían cuenta si salía a jugar con la nieve o si? Corrí a mi cuarto y me puso mis botas y mis guantes, agarré una casaca y salí por la puerta de la cocina directo hacia el patio posterior donde había nieve más nadie jugaba.

Me senté en una esquina y comencé a formar bolas de nieve… una tras otras hasta que tuve una pirámide. Hice una bola más grande, como de mi tamaño y le puse unas orejas de gato. Se veía medio raro pero no era tan mal. Junto a la manguera por donde papá también guardaba la podadora de césped encontré la misma caja que había botado cuando me trepe al anaquel… y las botas negras estaban heladas… agarré las bolas de nieve y rellene las botas con eso…

Con las bolas de nieve restantes las puse en una carreta que teníamos y las lleve hacia delante. Ryoga estaba escondido detrás de un muro de nieve que el mismo había formado y estaba atento al vecino de al frente que estaba colocado en la misma posición que él. Sin hacer mucho ruido me acerqué a él y le lancé una de mis bolitas… lo asusté tanto que se paro y el juego tuvo que parar. Me cogió del brazo y me llevo dentro de la casa.

-"Mamá no quiere que salgas por que te vas a enfermar!"

-"Y por que si tu puedes salir?"

-"Soy mayor y no me enfermo tan rápido como tú, además no tienes edad para jugar a la guerra con nieve" – fui discriminado una vez más en mi día. Ryoga me llevo a mi cuarto y saco las botas y los guantes. – "Voy a guardar tus botas para que no vuelvas a salir… y si quieres hacerlo entonces despierta a mamá para que te de permiso" – despertar a mamá no era buena idea y fastidiarla por algo que ya sabía no tendría permiso era una perdida de tiempo. No me quedó otra más que bajar al primer piso y ver televisión…

Ya para la noche cenamos como siempre y luego papá salió a visitar a sus amigos mientras mamá se quedaba con nosotros abriendo los regalos. Había algo que no me cuadraba y eran las risitas tontas de Ryoga mirándome de reojo mientras abría sus regalos. Mamá también cada vez que podía me sonreía y no sabía si quería hacer las paces conmigo o estaba esperando a que pasara algo.

Cuando me toco abrir mis regalos se oyó un chirrido en la cocina y luego la puerta de la misma se abrió… a la sala entró algo que no se parecía mucho a la imagen de papa Noel que tenía en mente.

-"Hohohohoh!" – todos voltearon a ver mi cara… pero acaso creían que era estúpido?

-"Sácate eso… oyaji!" – me paré a su lado y le metí un golpe en el estómago

-"Ah! Que te pasa niño no me reconoces?"

-"Te dije que te saques esas botas… las llene de nieve en la tarde y estas mojando la alfombra de mamá!" – mamá recién se percataba que su alfombra se estaba malogrando. – "En la mañana vi tus botas en el desván, no tengo que ser un genio para no darme cuenta verdad? Ahora dame mi regalo para queme vaya a dormir que tengo sueño"

-"Ryoma! Si lo sabías por que no lo dijiste antes? NO tenías por que rellenar de nieve las botas de tu papá! No te dije que no podías salir a jugar con la nieve!" – Mamá dejo de gritarme y volteó a ver a papá – "Nanjiroh te dije que escondieras bien las cosas! Y al menos ponte bien el disfraz!" – luego volteó donde Ryoga que no paraba de reír – "Te dije que vigilaras a tu hermano!"

Todos se pusieron a gritar… a mi esta cosa de la Navidad ya no me gustaba tanto como otros años. Era algo aburrido aunque no iba a negar que la pelea se pusiera divertida a cada segundo.

-"Basta!" – gritó mi mamá tranquilizándolos a todos a la vez. – "Ryoma… te has portado muy mal hoy pero mañana hablaremos de eso. Ryoga también estarás castigado… no saldrás más tarde a jugar y Nanjiroh… quítate esas botas que malogras mi alfombra!"

Al final todos nos fuimos a dormir castigados. Admito que me extralimite esta vez pero no iba a permitir que me trataran como si todavía fuera un bebé o un estúpido. Mi castigo al día siguiente fue pensar lo que hice mirando a la pared de mi cuarto… sin pelotas en la mano, sin nada en que distraerme…

**Fin del Flashback**

Definitivamente esa había sido una mala Navidad aunque había sido gracioso todo el alboroto que armé.

-"Me enteré de la falsedad de papa Noel por un descuido de mis papas. El cumpleaños cerca de Navidad es feo por que nunca puedes hacer fiestas por que la mayoría de tus amigos están ocupados o están de viaje… y los regalos… solo recibes uno"

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta… pero luego siguieron hablando. No tuve la necesidad de contarles los pormenores de mi descubrimiento acerca de papa Noel. Al final de todo limpiamos las cosas y nos fuimos a dormir. Momo me paso su sleeping para dormir. Me acomodé a un lado de su cama con Karupin enroscado dentro de la bolsa de dormir.

-"Ryoma… por que regresaste?" – esa fue la primera pregunta que debió hacerme pero no sé por que no la hizo… habría sido por que es tan volado como yo? O tal vez estaba esperando a que yo mismo le dijera sin escuchar la pregunta?

-"Yo… no sé exactamente por que regrese… supongo por que no pude con mi conciencia… no sé…"

-"No sabes? Uno no gasta plata comprando un pasaje si no tiene un motivo"

-"Bueno… creo que yo…" – y las siguientes palabras salieron de mi boca de manera muy rápida y casi imperceptible al oído humano pero aún así Momo las llego a escuchar aunque no entendió gran cosa…

-"Que dijiste? Dilo más despacio y un poco más alto que no te he escuchado" – Si las había entendido solo que quería escucharlas mejor y sus cometarios eran solo para fastidiarme. Me daba un poco de vergüenza repetirlas de manera más clara por que no eran del tipo de cosas que yo decía normalmente.

-"Esta bien… Creo que los extrañe mucho… pero creo que solo es un sentimiento que me nace en Navidad… no te lo creas del todo!" – le contesté pero no espere que mis palabras desencadenaran un ataque risa por parte de él. – "No recuerdo haberte contado un chiste"

-"Es que das risa con tu cara toda seria… la verdad deberías verte!" – lo miré como esperando a que acabara de reírse – "Bueno adultito, sería bueno que te rieras de tus propias gracias pero creo que eso es algo que va en contra de tu carácter. Mejor duérmete por que más tarde iremos a ver a los chicos"

-"De eso quería hablar Momo senpai…" – Momo me miró con cara de pregunta ladeando su cara hacía la derecha… a veces tenía gestos de mascota – "Estas seguro que será buena idea? O sea… no sé si los demás me quieran ver… después de todo me porté muy mal con ustedes…" – Momo levantó su mano y me hizo una seña como para que dejara de hablar.

-"No deberías preocuparte por eso por que estoy seguro que todos se alegraran cuando te vean aunque algunas caras no lo expresen muy bien… el caso es que no pasara nada así que despreocúpate!" – para Momo todo era sencillo por que él no era el que estaba en aprietos y tampoco se sentiría incómodo yo… Yo tenía miedo… - "No tengas miedo… después de todo ahora ya tienes trece años no?" – si… trece años pero por dentro me sentía como un chiquito de seis…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio… sentía que flotaba como si el viento me llevase cual cometa. Los tumbos de aire remecían mi cuerpo y por momentos sentía esa sensación de vacío al caer. Una sacudida me trajo de nuevo a tierra firme pero cuando abrí mis ojos no pude reconocer el lugar. Me demoré un buen rato en recordar que no estaba volando en un avión, que no estaba en América con mi familia y tampoco estaba solo.

Karupin también se había levantado por mi culpa y ahora pasaba su cola por mi cara dándome cierta sensación entre cosquillas y picazón en la nariz. Momo por otro lado seguía durmiendo en su cama en una posición descrita mejor como araña aplastada. Estaba totalmente estirado para los cuatro lados de su cama y tenía una pierna colgando muy cerca de mi estómago. Tenía suerte que no me hubiera pateado aunque si había experimentado por segunda vez con él sus ronquidos en plena madrugada.

Mientras que se despertaba me quede mirando el techo. No se oía ningún ruido en la casa como para decir que alguien más se hubiera despertado ya. Me gustaba ver el techo de las habitaciones… las imperfecciones de los techos podían formar figuras… era cuestión de buscarlas. Una vez una psicóloga me dijo que me abstraía con facilidad y que mi capacidad de imaginación muchas veces era desperdiciada… no me importaba desperdiciarla si tenía la oportunidad de jugar tenis.

En el tiempo que la familia de Momo se levantaba pude encontrar muchas figuras en el techo. Había algo que se parecía mucho a un oso sacando a un pez del río pero la mitad de esa misma figura formaba otra con otro par de líneas dando una forma similar a un olmo de copa ancha pero si lo veías de otra manera parecía una fotografía de la bomba atómica. Pero de todas las figuras que encontré la que me gusto más fue una que se parecía a un gato durmiendo pata arriba…

Cuando Momo decidió levantarse se fue al baño para darse una ducha, luego me dio el turno para asearme. Yo estaba acostumbrado a tomarme enormes cantidades de tiempo en la tina de mi casa, después de todo solo éramos tres personas y cuando venía Ryoga éramos cuatro. Pero esta casa era diferente por que había otras personas que también querían bañarse y no me podía demorar mucho así que traté de hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible.

Cuando regresé al cuarto de Momo lo hice envuelto en una toalla inmensa que el mismo Momo me había dejado en el baño. Como era de esperarse él ya estaba vestido y terminando de arreglar su habitación para salir. Yo no era del tipo de personas que estaba acostumbrado a que me vieran desnudo a la hora de vestirme, podía soportar que me vieran en los vestidores con ropa interior pero sin nada? Momo por otra parte seguía mirándome de reojo esperando a que terminara de una vez.

-"En verdad eres bien enano… lo que es raro es que tu papá si es alto… cuando planeas crecer?"

-"Cuando dejes de burlarte de mi crecimiento estancado"

-"Bueno sería bueno que crecieras de una vez por que cada vez sigues quedándote más enano" – preferí hacer caso omiso a su último comentario y bajamos a tomar un snack por que ya era demasiado tarde para un desayuno. Luego de eso salimos a ver a los chicos que dicho sea de paso no sabía a donde se iban a encontrar.

-"A donde es que tenemos que ir Momo senpai?" – mientras salíamos de la casa pude darme cuenta que la temperatura había descendido unos grados por lo menos por que mi cabellos que seguía algo húmedo parecía haber adquirido escarcha con solo caminar una cuadra. La Navidad esta vez no había sido blanca pero si bastante fría… si mis predicciones no se equivocaban nevaría en cualquier momento y yo no había traído mis botas conmigo.

-"Vamos a encontrarnos en la casa de Oishi. Nos dijo que sus papas saldrían como a esta hora a visitar a sus parientes y él se quedaría en casa" – La casa de Oishi… seguro que Eiji llegaría primero si es que no se le adelantaba él que viviera más cerca de la casa del mismo Oishi… pero quien vivía cerca de su casa?

-"La casa de Oishi queda cerca de la de Kawamura? O me equivoco?"

-"Te equivocas. La del capitán Tezuka es la que le queda más cerca!" – sentí como si en vez de comida hubiera comido piedras… sentía muy pesadas esas piedras a cada paso que dábamos y nos acercábamos a la casa de Oishi.

Dudé en estar ahí parado mientras Momo tocaba la puerta. La angustia me invadía a cada segundo que pasaba ahí esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta pero cuando vi que por fin la puerta se abría tuve ganas de correr. Crucé los dedos para no encontrármelo ahí… quería pedirle perdón por haber huido pero si lo veía ahora no encontraría las palabras…

Pero la puerta se termino de abrir y el mismo Oishi tuvo que frotarse los ojos dos veces para poder creer que me veía.

-"Echizen!"

-"No grites mucho que queremos que sea una sorpresa para el resto!" – Oishi al toque se tapo la boca con su mano y rió silenciosamente haciéndonos un gesto para que continuáramos caminando dentro de su casa.

-"Con que a esto se refería Fuji… la verdad es una gran sorpresa que regresaras… nos asustaste ese día por que ya era hora de inscribirnos y tu no aparecías en las canchas… Inu tomo tu lugar pero todo el mundo quería verte jugar!"

-"No fue mi intención preocuparlos… en serio es que…" – Oishi pareció haber sentido mi miedo y solo me tomo de los hombros y me abrazó como un hermano… el se preocupaba mucho por todos.

-"No te preocupes… el capitán nos explico todo pero yo creo que debiste avisarnos de todas maneras… Eiji estuvo triste por una semana casi… hasta que Fuji le dijo que según su hermana tu regresarías… al parecer acertó con su lectura de cartas!"

-"Mi hermana nunca falla!" – Fuji apareció a nuestras espaldas y nos hizo saltar del susto – "Ah… ya veo que llegaron ustedes dos… adentro hay gente que se muere por verlos… en especial a ti Ryoma…" – la sonrisa de Fuji me parecía más maligna que nunca

-"Sabían que iba a venir?" – me puse blanco

-"No… pero será una linda sorpresa cuando te vean entrar… ahora!" – de un empujón me hizo pasar por la puerta aleatoria de la sala de Oishi y me di de cara con los demás.

Ahí en la sala sentados tomando un jugo de extraño color estaban Inui y Kaidoh en un sofá, en el piso tirado como tratando de sacar algo de su maleta estaba Eiji y exactamente al costado de donde me encontraba estaba Kawamura sempai…

Mi primera reacción fue respirar por que no veía al capitán por ningún lado pero la primera reacción de Kikumaro sempai fue saltar encima mío apretándome por los días que no había podido hacerlo y dejándome sin suficiente aire como para respirar.

-"Eiji lo vas a matar, suéltalo!" – Oishi trataba de sacármelo de encima pero Eiji estaba verdaderamente emocionado y estaba aferrado a mi como una garrapata felina.

-"Nya…Es que hace tiempo no lo vemos… al menos déjame estrujarlo un poquito más Oishii!"

-"Eiji… si lo matas no lo podrás estrujar más tarde" – escuché que Fuji le susurraba eso al oído – "No querrás eso verdad?" – Kikumaru sempai parecía estar pensando seriamente en las palabras de Syusuke pero poco a poco comenzaba a ejercer menos presión hasta que por fin llego a soltarme.

-"Nyaaa ochibi no pienses que te has liberado de mí! Aún me la debes y me la cobraré!" – me paré del suelo alfombrado y traté de arreglarme

-"Saluda a los demás Echizen" – me codeaba Momo. Me había olvidado por completo del resto que aún tenían caras de asombro. Que decir en estos casos?

-"H…o…l…a" – descubrí que aún no era capaz de mirarlos a la cara.

-"Echizen que bueno que regresaste! Pensé que nunca te volveríamos a ver… te fuiste sin despedirte de nosotros… por que?" – fue una pregunta sencilla la que me hizo Kawamura sempai, pero era tan sencilla que no sabía como responderla…

-"Conociendo a Echizen hay muchas probabilidades que se haya ido sin despedirse por que no quería hacerlo… o e equivoco" – milagrosamente Inui estaba ayudándome a responder algo que yo no era capaz de hacer así que solo afirme con la cabeza.

-"Pshhhh… No es eso algo cobarde?" – nadie más habló… no podía esperar a que alguien me defendiera de algo que era verdad. Yo había sido un cobarde y tenía que enfrentarme a ello tarde o temprano.

-"Siento mucho haberlos decepcionado a todos… en verdad no pude hacerlo…" – siendo algo arrogante era increíble que me disculpara ante ellos de ese modo y sobre todo que lo reconociera de ese modo… era algo poco común para mí al igual que todas las cosas que estaba haciendo últimamente… huir de casa a otro país sin avisar, tratar de vivir solo en una casa deshabitada, pasar mi cumpleaños y Navidad lejos de mi casa… reconocer que era un cobarde debía estar entre mis prioridades en este viaje pero por sobre todo pedirles perdón por abandonarlos en una fecha importante y no despedirme de ellos.

-"Bueno dejémonos de formalismos… Ryoma se fue pero ya regresó y se quedará un mes con nosotros así que no tenemos por que hacerlo sentir mal… verdad Oishi sempai?" – Momo trataba de desviar el tema para evitar hacerme sentir mal… el después de todo era quien más me conocía y con el que mejor me llevaba… éramos amigos.

-"Claro! Además hoy es Navidad así que deberíamos estar felices y contentos!" – la voz de Oishi animaba a todos a relajarse

-"Por cierto Oishi… y Tezuka no va a venir? Aún no llega" – Fuji le preguntó. Era extraño ver a todo el equipo reunido pero sin el capitán… yo solo esperaba que las cosas sean sencillas con él también.

-"Ah cierto! Antes que todos ustedes llegaran hablé con él y me dijo que no iba a poder llegar a tiempo por que tenía cosas importantes que hacer con su familia así que él nos vería otro día"

-"Bueno… seguro nos veremos con él la próxima semana para reanudar las prácticas" – a Fuji lo noté algo triste por eso… según tenía entendido ellos eran muy cercanos tanto fuera como dentro de las canchas.

-"Nyaaa que empiece entonces la comida! Nya Oishiii puedo traer la torta?"

-"Claro!"

-"Espera Kikumaru sempai… yo te ayudo!" – Momo dejo mi lado para ir a ayudarlo pero no fue el único… Oishi y Fuji fueron con ellos. Se necesitaban a tantas personas para traer una simple torta?

A mi en cambio me dejaron solo con Kawamura, Kaidoh e Inui. Kawamura sempai se paro y me jalo con él para sentarme en uno de los sillones mientras Inui sacaba un vaso extra del aparador y me servía algo de la jarra que estaba encima de la mesa… tenía un color medio liliáceo.

-"Ya que no estuviste por un tiempo tú serás él primero en probarlo. Es mi nueva receta que tiene frutas y vegetales, además le eche algo de dulce para que no se quejen que esta amargo como paso la última vez… pruébalo… " – Inui me estaba acercando el jugo a la cara para obligarme a tomarlo mientras yo trataba a que el sofá me comiera para evitar tener que tomarlo… no tenía escapatoria y no podía retroceder más… estaba acorralado…

-"Detente Inui! No lo hagas tomar eso!" – el grito nos llamo a todos la atención y volteamos para ver que pasaba y por que Oishi trataba de detener a Inui pero fue algo tarde por que él solo se limitó a empujar un poco el vaso contra mi boca y yo muy estúpidamente la abrí sin ponerme a pensar que no debía hacerlo.

El jugo no sabía amargo… tampoco ácido y mucho menos dulce… no se que le habría echado pero de alguna manera me estaba quemando la garganta. Alguien debería encargarse de supervisar lo que fuera que le pusiera a sus menjunjes y verificara si eran aptos para el consumo humano y menores de edad.

Eiji vino corriendo con un vaso con agua para que se me fuera la sensación ardorosa mientras todos le gritaban a Inui que no era conveniente que cada vez que preparara algún nuevo jugo nosotros tuviéramos que probarlo… no éramos sus conejillos de indias después de todo.

Pero después de que me repuse, previa visita al baño para lavarme la boca por que el sabor lo seguía sintiendo vino la "sorpresa". Una vez más estaba sentado en el sofá con Inui muy lejos de mí a pedido de Kikumaru sempai. Esta vez una torta entro a la sala con trece velas… al parecer la torta no era para mí por que ellos no sabía que había regresado y mas bien era una torta navideña con chocolate rojos y verdes y las letras de Merry Christmas pero eso era lo de menos.

-"Pero mi cumpleaños fue ayer!"

-"Si, lo sabemos pero como no te vimos y no sabíamos que ibas a regresar… sino te hubiéramos traído una de chocolate…" – Oishi lucía algo incomodo con la decoración de la torta pero eso a mi no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

-"Gracias! Es perfecta… Oishi sempai!" – no sabía exactamente por que era… yo odiaba mi cumpleaños pero esta vez me gusto. Me gustaba la reunión improvisada, la torta navideña, pero sobre todo estar todos reunidos… que más podía pedir? Pero mientras me cantaban para soplar las velas se escucho un timbre y en plena canción Kaidoh sempai, que estaba más cerca de la puerta fue a ver quien era. Yo estaba apunto de soplar las velas cuando entro el capitán…

**TBC….**

Bueno pes lo dejo ahí nomás por que sino tendría que acabar aquí el fic y yo quiero que dure un capitulo más por que aun tengo unas cuantas cosas más que poner… si, aún falta un poco más XD

Bueno creo que este capítulo me ha salido más de relleno que otra cosa por que nada demasiado interesante sucedió pero aún así me gustaría saber sus opiniones así que déjenme un review para ser feliz!

EL review no tiene que ser necesariamente de felicitación… también pueden decirme que no me quieren, me pueden tirar de pelotazos siempre y cuando no me caiga en mi carita por que sino me duele. Cualquier tipo de crítica es bien recibida.

Ah si… si pueden dense una vuelta por Lipstick and bruises que es un fic que estamos haciendo en conjunto con wkitsune (mi hermana) … es algo raro por que según yo es un poco de humor negro aunque no se que opinen ustedes… quizás nuestro humor es diferente al suyo XD

Bueno eso es todo por ahora y espero saber de ustedes pronto… con sus reviews pes! (si se han dado cuenta pongo mucho la palabra review para que les entre de manera subliminal y así me escriban más reviews… XD hahahhaha…. REVIEWS!


	7. Time goes so fast

Bueno después de un tiempo puedo volver a actualizar. El tiempo disminuye cada vez más rápido… detesto la rapidez con que lo hace pero a la vez me gustaría que fuera más rápido para pasar de una vez por ciertas situaciones…. Hahahha soy una contradicción XD

Bueno este capítulo es parte de mí última entrega para lo que es Puppet; el siguiente fic pienso enlazarlo de alguna manera a esto pero aún no estoy segura de ello… lo único que puedo decir es… Shady 10… ese fic tiene lo que tu ya sabes ; )

Bueno vamos de una vez a la historia!

**Puppet**

**Capítulo 7: Time goes so fast**

Mi alegría no duro mucho. Dudé a la hora de soplar las velas y me quede mirando al frente esperando alguna reacción de él, algo que me indicara si seguía molesto conmigo o no. Todos se dieron cuenta de mi reacción y de alguna manera intuyeron lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-"Sopla las velas de una vez Echizen sino la cera caerá en la torta y no se podrá comer… además ya tengo hambre!" – me dijo a la oreja pero yo seguía con la mirada en la puerta.

-"Ya me voy Oishi… hablamos más tarde" – eso solo lo podía interpretar de una sola manera…

-"Pero Tezuka…" – Oishi se puso de pie como para detenerlo pero fue Fuji quien llego más rápido a él y los dos desaparecieron detrás de una pared.

-"Quizás sea yo quien debería irme… no quise aguarle la fiesta a nadie…" – me paré y comencé a caminar pero esta vez fue Oishi quien me detuvo.

-"Que no te preocupe eso… ya se le pasará además aún no te puedes ir… sopla las velas" – Oishi trataba de permanecer calmado y sonriente

-"Oishii tiene razón nyaa! No te puedes ir ochibi sin antes apagar las velas… tienes que pedir un deseo!" – un deseo? En estos momentos lo único que se me venía a la mente en este momento era que el capitán me volviera a hablar pero yo no estaba seguro en cuento tiempo las velas podrían hacer realidad mi deseo.

-"Si Echizen! Debes soplar las velas!" – Momo me cogió de los hombros e intentó empujarme hacia la sala nuevamente y ejerciendo algo de presión logró hacer que me sentara en el sillón. Tome aire y sople las velas de una vez para poder irme, sentía la presión del momento pero era inútil tratar de salir de esa casa por que todos ponían de su parte para que ni siquiera pudiera llegar al baño.

-"No quiero causarles molestias chicos… mejor me voy de una vez…"

-"No incomodas a nadie Echizen" – Kawamura sempai se puso en el marco de pórtico de la sala junto con Inui pero después notaron que ese último esfuerzo no fue muy útil por que desde donde estábamos parados ahora podía oír perfectamente lo que hablaban entre Fuji y Tezuka.

-"Déjame ir Fuji"

-"Pero Tezuka… lo vas a hacer sentir mal… no crees que deberías darle tregua al menos por hoy? Ayer fue su cumpleaños sabes?"

-"Tregua? Más de un mes fue suficiente tregua" – si había algo queme incomodara más que esa situación era que alguien tuviera que intervenir por mi y encima que todos los de la sala escucharan eso… era demasiado…

-"Oishi sempai… donde esta tu baño?" – Oishi se me quedó mirando un rato como para ver si estaba llorando o algo así pero como trataba de mantenerme a mi mismo tranquilo me señalo el lugar al costado de la sala. Camine bajo la mirada de todos y una vez que entre cerré la puerta con candado.

En el baño busque la manera de salir de esa casa. Daba gracias de no haber crecido demasiado como para poder pasar por la ventana aunque el pequeño agujero de la pared estaba algo alto pero a estas alturas la caída era lo que menos me preocupada aunque el dolor en la rodilla una vez que aterrice en el piso me dijo que para la próxima debía pensar mejor en la prioridad de mis preocupaciones.

Salí de la casa de Oishi furtivamente y como no tenía a donde ir me fui a caminar un rato, haciendo tiempo suficiente como para que Momo regresara a su casa. Lo mejor en todo caso sería caminar hacia la casa de Momo y dar vueltas por ahí esperando a verlo para entrar los dos y evitar las preguntas de sus papas… después de todo era su casa y no la mía como para llegar a cualquier hora.

Llegar a los alrededores de la casa de Momo fue sencillo, al pasar por la puerta de entrada vi como la señora le habría la puerta a Karupin para que saliera a pasear un rato, antes de salir le había pedido ese favor. Pero de los dos el único que llego a verme fue Karupin que vino corriendo hacia mí y se comenzó a frotar entre mis piernas.

-"Creo que debí escucharte mejor Karupin… no fue una buena idea venir desde tan lejos…" – Karupin ahora había saltado a mis brazos y se trepo a mi oreja para ronronearme como siempre lo hacía cuando el consideraba que necesitaba de él. – "Vamos a comer algo al parque mientras esperamos a que regrese Momo sempai"

Me fui caminando con mi gato en los hombros. Nuestra primera parada fue la tienda para comprarle una lata de atún a él y algo para mí. De todas las cosas que habían solo tenía suficiente plata para comprarme unos bocaditos salados de algas crocante… esas bolitas eran ricas, nunca antes las había probado pero fue Momo quien me enseño a comerlas… me gustaba hacer que se deshicieran en mi boca.

En el parque los dos nos echamos en una de las bancas. Tenía algo de frío… quizás sería mejor buscar un lugar más abrigador para pasar el rato… de repente podría ir a una iglesia… nadie botaba a nadie de la iglesia…

Camine buscando una iglesia o un lugar que me diera abrigo hasta que llegara Momo a su casa pero yo estaba da mala suerte… o sería mi mal karma? Llegando hasta una parroquia abierta justo veo entrar a Tezuka con su familia… eso significaba que ya la casa de Oishi estaría menos desocupada… Momo ya estaría regresando? Quizá se había quedado comiendo la torta…

Recogiendo mis pasos escuche una voz familiar…

-"Nyaaaa… ahí esta! Atrápenlo!" – Todos venían tras de mí, Karupin del susto saltó de mis hombros y corrió hasta el árbol más cercano… si yo hubiera tenido sus garras hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-"Donde te habías metido? Te hemos buscado por todas partes!" – Oishi corría algo fatigado pero ninguno se veía demasiado enojado conmigo… felizmente

-"Echizen eso no se hace!" – Momo me jaló una oreja haciéndome doler un poco

-"Déjenlo… entendemos por que te fuiste pero como dice Tezuka aún no has aprendido a enfrentar tus problemas del todo" – Fuji fue muy enfático con la última frase… todos tenían razón pero nadie se estaba poniendo en mis zapatos a la hora de evaluar la situación.

-"Si sabemos lo que pasaba por tu cabeza pero deberías tener un poco más de correa…" – Kawamura y los demás podían decir muchas verdades pero ninguna era posible de aplicar en mi caso por que si ellos hubieran estado en mi lugar también se hubieran sentido mal, nadie quiere estar en un lugar donde lo hagan sentir menos, eso no fue lo que me enseñaron.

-"Al ver tu cara Echizen puedo decir que tienes algo que decirnos… tengo un alto porcentaje de probabilidades que nos dirás que no estamos evaluando las cosas desde tu perspectiva pero…"

-"Pero tienes que aprender a no dejar plantada a la gente como la última vez… psshhhh" – Kaidoh tenía razón… los había dejado plantados una vez más… ellos habían preparado todas las cosas para pasar una bonita tarde y por todo lo que paso… les volví a arruinar los planes…

-"Lo lamento mucho…"

-"No lo hagan sentir mal… vamos, volvamos a la casa para comernos la torta de una vez!" – Oishi se acercó a mí y me ofreció una sonrisa a la vez que cogía mi mano y me llevaba a su casa para evitar que escapara. Para mayor seguridad era Kikumaru sempai el que cogía mi otra mano mientras que Momo iba agarrándome de los hombros… ninguno abandonó esa posición hasta que volvimos a entrar a la casa.

Cuando la torta ya estuvo partida y todos estaban comiendo su torta se me vino algo a la mente… que habría pasado con Tezuka… se habría peleado con todos ellos? Si era si no era justo por que la pelea después de todo había sido conmigo.

-"Y que paso con el capitán?" – la pregunta abandonó mi boca.

-"Bueno él esta bien… no te preocupes, a veces suele tener muy mal humor!" – Fuji rió como siempre lo hacía. No tenía por que dudar de él después de todo la conversación había sido entre ellos dos pero también era sabido que Fuji era un gran mentiroso.

-"Tezuka nos vera mañana a todos… tu también tienes que venir… vendrás verdad?"

-"Quizás no sea una buena idea Kawamura sempai…"

-"Tonterías" –se apresuro a decir Oishi… - "Tienes que ir por que aún sigues siendo parte del equipo"

-"Pero…"

-"Nyaaaa… cochibi no debes seguir diciendo que no iras… tienes que ir Nyaaaa! Oishi dile que tiene que ir!"

-"Eiji, se lo acaba de decir hace un ratito…"

-"Nya… tienes razón Fujiko pero él no entiende!"

-"No se preocupen… mañana iremos los dos verdad Echizen?" – Después que Momo dio esa afirmación no tuve más remedio que aceptar a pesar que en mi mente comencé a ver alguna manera de escapar de esa obligación… no, no podía huir… tenía que remediar el problema…

-"Neee Momo sempai… tengo algo que hacer primero… te veo en tu casa!" – los deje a todos desconcertados y salí corriendo del lugar con un rumbo conocido pero algo lejos de donde me encontraba.

Corrí hasta la avenida principal y de ahí tome un bus que me dejaría a algunas cuadras de mi destino final. Por suerte recordaba como llegar a pesar que solo había ido una vez en toda mi vida. La casa por fuera se veía tan seria como la persona que vivía ahí. Afuera el grass estaba cortado a la misma medida y en el jardín habían unas repisas de madera que tenían una colección increíblemente variada de plantas bonsái… se veía claramente que la familia era fanática de la horticultura.

La puerta de la entrada no tenían ni un minúsculo grano de polvo y a pesar de pisar la alfombra varias veces no se veía el polvo flotar… era de esperarse, por eso seguro también sería meticuloso, no era cosa de él solamente. Alcé la mano para llamar a la puerta pero mi presencia ya había sido detectada por alguien más…

-"Buscas a alguien jovencito?" – salté del susto, esa voz había salido de la nada

-"Eh… buenas tardes señor!"

-"Buenas tardes… Buscas a alguien?" – el señor debía ser su abuelito por que su cabeza tenía varias canas… aunque no me debía dejar llevar por eso por que habían hombres que eran bastante canosos sin necesidad de llegar a la tercera edad.

-"Yo estaba buscando a Tezuka buchou… esta él en casa?"

-"Kunimitsu aún no llega… salió con su mamá un rato pero ya debe estar por llegar. Eres del club de tenis?" – el anciano llevaba en la mano unas tijeras de podar y en la otra una regadera… al parecer el fanatismos venía de su parte.

-"Puedo esperarlo? Aunque sea acá afuera?"

-"Claro… aunque te podrías resfriar. Si quieres ayúdame con las plantas… tengo demasiadas ahora último" – el anciano camino hacia las plantas y me hizo un lado a su costado asumiendo que yo iría a ayudarlo.

-"Yo… yo no soy bueno con las plantas… en el colegio mi semilla jamás crecía…" – el anciano rió un poco, al parecer le había hecho gracia mi comentario. Pero lo que le había dicho era verdad. Cuando fui al colegio y en clase de naturales me encargaban hacer germinar una planta en un vaso con algodón mojado el mió jamás lo hacía. Según mi papá era por que la planta no quería conocerme, según mi mamá yo no tenía buena mano para las plantas… la de mi mamá era la más creíble pero aún así siempre insistí en hacerla crecer aunque sea un poco… después de mucho intentar llegue a la conclusión que no servía para eso y la única manera que podría hacer algo con una planta era convertirla en ensalada.

-"No vas a hacerlas crecer… solo me vas a ayudar a podarlas" - al parecer a el le hacia mucha gracia estas cosas. Sabía que si algo salía mal me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida pero aún así corrí el riesgo y me senté a ayudarlo.

-"Esta bien… que tengo que hacer primero?" – me resigne como siempre lo hacía cada vez que me veía forzado a algo.

-"Lo primero que tienes que hacer es mirar a la planta y hablarle, a ti se nota que te hace falta hablar" – hablarle a la planta… la demencia senil le había llegado muy temprano al señor – "Aunque no me creas hablarle a la planta es un buen secreto… eso le ayuda a crecer… te apuesto que tu no le hablabas a la semilla en el colegio"

-"No, solo le decía que creciera rápido sino me pondrían mala nota"

-"Las plantas se toman su tiempo para crecer… no esta bien apresurarlas" – yo trataba de hacer un buen trabajo mientras lo escuchaba hablar sin prestarle mucha atención – "No te escucho hablarle a la planta. El bonsái quiere saber algo del que corta sus tallos"

-"El bonsái quiere saber de mi?" – me parecía muy loco hablarle a la planta pero me parecía más loco escuchar lo que el bonsái decía.

-"Cuéntale lo que has hecho en los últimos días… no seas tímido, y ni se te ocurra inventar por que sino la mataras!" – ahora si me daba miedo estar al lado de este señor… pero si decidía escapar otra vez era seguro que me perseguiría con sus tijeras podadoras por todas partes… no tenía otra salida verdad?

-"Yo… no he hecho nada bueno ahora último"

-"El bonsái quiere saber más… dile todo lo que quieras que él nunca dirá nada" – sería verdad? Quizás el bonsái no diría nada pero y que de el anciano? El tenía oídos para oir y boca para contarle todo a todo el mundo…

-"No se bien para que vine… quería disculparme con todos pero aparentemente no fue buena idea… no todos querían verme… los comprendo por que se que me fui sin avisar y me porte mal con todos pero…" – el anciano había dejado de cortar y ahora escuchaba con atención

-"Todos actúan de manera diferente, no puedes esperar que todos olviden las ofensas a la vez… solo tienes que darle tiempo a ese cascarrabias" – era curioso que se refiriera de su nieto cascarrabias... obvio que el no sabia que hablaba de él pero el comentario me hizo gracia.

-"Usted cree?"

-"Claro… como dices que te llamas?"

-"Echizen… Ryoma"

-"Con que tu eres el famoso Ryoma… he oído muchas cosas de ti…"

-"Debo suponer no muy buenas verdad?"

-" Algo desilusionadoras pero supongo debiste tener tus motivos para eso verdad? A donde te fuiste?"

-"Regrese a América pero no pude con la carga y me regrese solo… ni siquiera le dije a mis papas que me vine para acá… recién se enteraron ayer…Ouch!" – el anciano me dio un golpe en la cabeza con un pedazo de periódico. – "El castigo físico no es algo aceptado sabe?"

-"Ese golpe te lo di en representación de tu papá. Que chico tan loco como para viajar antes de Navidad… tu familia debió estar preocupada por ti… eres un insensato!"

-"No es la primera persona que me lo dice pero si le sirve a todo el mundo de consuelo pase el peor cumpleaños de mi vida… no creo que vuelva a repetir esto… nunca más!" – era algo que me lo había repetido constantemente

-"El bonsái te cree… y cuando regresas a tu casa?"

-"A América me voy en un mes…en realidad en 20 días… los pasajes no duran un mes completo" – se rio nuevamente.

-"No eres tan mal jardinero después de todo… lo haces muy natural" – sin darme cuenta había estado hablando y cortando el árbol a la vez… no lo había hecho tan mal como supuse. Le devolví la sonrisa esta vez.

-"Gracias por todo… en verdad"

-"Si… suerte…" – se acercó un poco a mi cara y me susurro algo al oído… - "El cascarrabias se acerca… lo percibo…" – y dicho y hecho, podía ver el mechón de cabello castaño claro moverse por encima de la cerca de ladrillos y acercarse rápidamente a la puerta principal. Podía oír el sonido de unos tacos acompañándolo, ella debía ser su mamá…

-"Kunimitsu… alguien te ha venido a buscar…" – el anciano con voz juguetona comenzó a llamar a su nieto… para él mi situación era un juego que lo entretenía bastante

-"Buenas tardes!" – salude rápidamente a los dos, del susto casi baje mi cabeza hasta el piso y logré arrancarle esta vez una carcajada al anciano… no me gustaba ser objeto de burlas. Por otra parte tenía que preocuparme más por lo que se me acercaba. El capitán se veía más serio que de costumbre.

-"Bueno… ya casi es de noche chicos y si van a conversar un rato será mejor que pasen por que acá afuera hace mucho frío no creen?" – la mamá del capitán eran diferente a su hijo en el aspecto de comportamiento, a decir verdad todo el mundo hablaba más que el capitán, él era casi tan antisocial como yo.

-"Que esperas para entrar chico? Ya todos estamos adentro" – el abuelo me paso la voz, sin querer me había quedado agachado mucho rato saludando a los recién llegados. Me di el lujo de entrar pero solo por que el anciano me había invitado a pasar por que lo que era su nieto persistía en su hermetismo. – "Siéntate" – me señalaron un asiento mientras la mamá del capitán salía con dos tazas de algo humeante, por el olor era te.

-"Uy, me olvide de preguntarte! Te gusta el té o prefieres un chocolate caliente?" – no le podía despreciar su té aunque de los dos prefería el que tenía más alto contenido calórico.

-"Me encanta el té!" – su mamá me sonrió y salió de la sala para dejarnos hablar un rato. El anciano también había sentido esa mala vibra y se fue a seguir haciendo sus cosas. Ni bien estuvimos completamente solos me puse más nervioso. El capitán no me dirigía la palabra por lo que supuse estaba esperando a que yo comenzara primero.

-"Perdón!" – pero el seguía hecho una estatua frente mio y no movía ni una sola pestaña. Sus ojos seguían clavados en mi como si yo fuera una pequeña mosca, o al menos así me sentí en ese momento. – "Sé que tu esperabas otra cosa de mí y comprendo que va a ser muy difícil reivindicarme y todas esas cosas pero… solo vine a decirte que vine a pedirle disculpas a todos pero… principalmente a ti… te falle una vez pero prometo no volverlo hacer!" – pero la estatua permanecía inmóvil y sin ninguna intención de movimiento… - "Bueno… eso era todo… ya me voy no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo" – me paré con toda la intención de abandonar la casa y correr al lado de Momo y esconderme debajo de su cama pero cuando ya estaba por legar a su puerta lo oí.

-"No pretenderás irte sin haber acabado esa taza de té… es de mala educación irse sin probar lo que le han invitado… no querrías ser descortés verdad?" – fue una oración bastante larga para ser de él. Pero era su voz y no había manera que alguien la hubiese imitado.

Me voltee lentamente y lo vi con mis propios ojos, si Momo me lo hubiera contado no le habría creído nada pero ahí estaba, el capitán sentado en su sillón sonriendo… me habría querido hacer sufrir todo este tiempo?... quizás ahora se estaba juntando demasiado con Fuji sempai…

Aún así me acerque al lugar que había dejado segundos atrás y me senté lo más rápido que pude. El té estaba caliente, parecía que hubiera hervido en el mismo infierno por que me quemo la lengua.

-"Ouch!"

-"Como siempre sigues siendo imprudente… hay cosas que cambiaras con él tiempo, lo único que espero es que sigas conservando tu esencia… es lo mejor de ti" – al hablar me esencias me sentí extraño… como si sus palabras pudieran tener un significado al futuro… seguro me daría cuenta de eso mucho más adelante

-"SI quieres que te diga la verdad entonces diré que me hubiera gustado más el chocolate… el té es rico pero me gustan más las cosas que tienen leche" – le comente tratando de darle un sorbo a la taza aguantando la quemada en la lengua y la garganta.

Si uno saca el valor necesario para hacer ciertas cosas puedes tener grandes sorpresas. Yo nunca espere un abrazo o que me recibieran al regresar… lo único que quería era verlos una vez más y de ser posible hablar un poco cosa que no supe aprovechar en su momento.

En ningún momento hubiera esperado una torta por un cumpleaños atrasado o una recepción para pasar las fiestas en casa de alguien ajeno a mi familia. Descubrí que los amigos eran como hermanos que te podían tanto ayudar así como lo hizo Momo sempai conmigo o aconsejar como lo hacía de manera bastante indirecta el capitán. La sobreprotección no viene solo de tu madre, también viene de Oishi sempai, la voz de tu conciencia es Kawamura sempai y no Pepe grillo como alguna vez me lo hizo creer mi papá. Cuando sientes que haces algo mal de pronto en tu oído oyes un pshht y decides huir del lugar por que es Kaidoh quien te pasa la voz para huir aunque a él le cueste aceptarlo. El lado sarcástico de la vida solo lo veía con Fuji aunque el sarcasmo a veces se me salía sin su ayuda; para los empujones él era el mejor. SI era para investigar o con alguna tarea difícil de entender para eso si era bueno Inui por que si se lo ocurría nutrir a la gente era mejor evacuar la zona. Pero Eiji era el tipo de hermano con él que podías hacer bromas, el hermano que nunca parecía estar triste y siempre tenía la suficiente energía como para hacer cualquier tipo de cosas.

De verdad los iba a extrañar mucho cuando me volviera a América. Les escribiría a diario de ser posible… prefería nomás no tener que prometérselo a nadie por que si llegara a incumplir la promesa volvería a tener tantos problemas como ahora los había tenido.

Después que salí de su casa y me regrese a la casa de Momo. Cuando llegué me pregunto a donde había ido con tanto apuro. Era lógico que me preguntara eso por que me fui sin darle a nadie una mínima explicación.

-"Fui a arreglar un asunto pendiente… nada más!"

-"Por tu cara debo suponer que lograste arreglar ese 'asunto pendiente'?" - Momo me miraba como tratando de sacarme más información sobre a donde me había ido pero preferí dejarlo en la duda. – "Bien… si no me lo quieres decir esta bien! Pero tarde o temprano me enterarme de lo que fuiste a hacer!"

-"Créeme que te enteraras tarde… Momo sempai" – en sus ojos se le veía el afán para que le contara a donde había ido aunque si usara un poquito más su cabeza sabría a donde fui.

-"Entonces… mañana irás conmigo a reunirte con el equipo verdad?" – podía hacerme el que no había pasado nada y fingir temor… o bien podía huir a la respuesta para no delatarme bajo ninguna manera…

-"Creo que tu mamá ya nos esta llamando para cenar… me muero de hambre!" – y salí corriendo del cuarto hacía la cocina.

En lo que resto del día intentó sacarme información pero preferí no ceder. A la mañana siguiente Momo persistía en saber lo que había hecho pero una de sus hermanas lo cayó.

-"Ay Momo deja de preguntarle lo mismo! Ya me tienes harta! Te vas a enterar más tarde seguro con alguno de tus amigos si es que hizo algo que afecte a los demás pero por mientras deja de darnos lata!" – todos prorrumpieron en risas por que si bien su hermanita no era de mucho hablar si era de callar a un momento preciso.

-"Eso merece pena capital!" – Momo saltó sobre ella y casi la aplasta como si fuera un peluche. Lo que siguió fue la guerra de cosquillas a la cual ya estaban ellos acostumbrados y ahora, como se les hacía costumbre comenzaban a jalarme. – "Echizen ayúdame con la otra!"

-"Momo sempai… no puedo pelear contra una niña… tu si puedes por que son tus hermanas!"

-"Mal amigo!" – yo trataba de mantenerme al margen, nunca había sido bueno en cuanto a las cosquillas se refería. – "A él enanas!" – y era precisamente eso lo que me temía pudiera pasar. Había vuelto a caer en su trampa… todo fue un ataque bien pensado, ellos sabían que no era bueno en eso…

-"Alto chicos! Déjenlo en paz, esos juegos son demasiado bruscos!" – salvado por la campana… gracias a Dios había alguien más civilizado en casa…

-"Arigato!" –le agradecí mientras sus hijos huían de la escena del crimen.

-"Bueno… Momo… tu y Ryoma a que hora regresan? Dime para dejarles comida en la refrigeradora"

-"Bueno… regresamos en la tarde… hoy comeremos en la calle creo por que el entrenamiento será muy largo…"

-"Si estudiaras como entrenas sería ideal… y tu como eres en los estudios Ryoma?" – esa era una pregunta difícil de contestar. Las mejores calificaciones nunca había obtenido… a excepción de las clases de inglés pero era obvio que fuera bueno eso por que el inglés era mi idioma natal… pero en los demás era un alumno promedio.

-"Creo que soy normal.." – no quería decir mucho tampoco pero en eso Momo me dio un jalón de brazo y supe lo que quería – "Que tarde es…ya nos tenemos que ir verdad Momo sempai?"

-"Hai!" – Momo cogió algo de dinero de la repisa y salimos corriendo de ahí. – "Mi mamá a veces se pone algo fastidiosa pero creo que eso es normal en toda madre… no?"

-"Hai!" – no lo sabría yo… mi mamá hacía escándalo cuando bajaba un poco mis notas, el padre permisivo en casa era oyaji… a el no le importaban mis notas contar de sacarme a jugar.

-"Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban ahí y yo olvidándome de todo comencé actuar como lo había hecho siempre. Todos se veían algo sorprendidos y no sabía por que exactamente aunque tenía una suposición…

-"Eh… Echizen chan, como te fue ayer con Tezuka?"

-"Como lo sabes Fuji sempai?"

-"Fue algo fácil de suponer… no tienes cara de ratón asustado… Admito que me hubiera gustado verte rodando por el piso un poco pero supongo que si lograste descongelar su corazón algo de esfuerzo te debe haber costado… no?"

-"Fuji sempai… no se te escapa una verdad?" – se comenzó a reír como siempre. Lo único que me dio cierto susto fue que ellos al parecer esperaban una lucha o algo que los hiciera entretenerse un rato tal vez… supongo que eso nunca lo sabría con seguridad

-"Te amistaste con Tezuka!" – todos estaban asombrados pero yo era el más asombrado. No comprendía como habían hecho para escuchar nuestra conversación si esta fue casi en susurros… esa era otra cosa que nunca entendería.

-"No les interesa… o si?" – me di la vuelta solo para no perder mi toque

-"Nyyya… ochibi eres malo! Y nosotros que nos habíamos preocupado tanto por ti… así nos pagas?"

-"Ya Kikumaru sempai, no le puedes decir a Echizen que deje de ser Echizen" - todos se rieron y comenzamos el entrenamiento.

Las cosas marcharon de manera normal por las dos siguientes semanas. Me pasaba el día entero junto con Momo comiendo, saliendo, jugando, entrenando, viendo películas. Comencé a agarrarle gusto a las cosquillas aunque aún seguía siendo blanco fácil de Momo y sus esbirras. Ya faltando una semana para que volviera abordar el avión recibí una llamada de mi mamá…

-"_Seishounen… que estas haciendo? Ya te estarás despidiendo de tu chica verdad? Dale muchos besitos de mi parte y…" _– era mi papá que no sabía exactamente de que demonios me estaba hablando pero por suerte alguien le estaba quitando el teléfono…

-"_Hey… chibisuke!"_ – no había necesidad de que Ryoga me gritara en la oreja pero al parecer el lo creía necesario – _"Tráeme algo rico cuando regreses… uno de esos bocaditos de algas, no seas malo!" _– pero por suerte alguien más cuerdo que ellos dos logró apoderarse del auricular.

-_"Hijo… ya te estamos extrañando…. Cuando regresas?"_

-"La próxima semana estoy por allá"

_-"Bueno… mira te llamaba para algo importante…" _– me quedé calladito para escucharla – _"Mira hijo, ya llevas dos semanas con la familia de tu amigo y eso esta bien por que… bueno son amigos pero no se ve muy bien que estés ahí sin dar algo a cambio, entiendes?" _

-"Si…" – mentí, no entendía mucho hacia donde jalaba la conversación

-"_Bueno, por eso comprenderás que sería mejor que pasaras lo que te queda de tu solitario viaje con tu prima Nanako. Le pedí que fuera a recogerte ahora por la tarde así que prepara tus cosas y ve despidiéndote"_

-"La tarde? Ya es tarde mamá… acuérdate de la diferencia de horario!" – no era justo… - "Por que me avisas tan tarde mamá?"

-"_No fue mi culpa, le pedí a tu papá que lo hiciera mientras yo hacía cosas importantes pero él aparentemente tuvo que dormir!" _– iba a matar a oyaji – "Tu prima también va a llevar plata para darles algo, no queremos descompensar su economía… yo te estoy mandando un cheque para que lo recojas del banco y luego le devuelvas la plata a Nanako, entendido?"

-"Si mamá"

-"_No te pongas triste… todavía te queda una semana más allá"_

-"Esta bien… nos vemos en una semana entonces…" – los dos cortamos la comunicación.

-"Esta todo bien? No parece que hubieras recibido buenas noticias" – Momo apareció de la cocina con una manzana en la boca.

-"Tengo que volver en una semana para mi casa pero… mi mamá le ha pedido a mi prima que venga a recogerme para pasar la última semana con ella"

-"Entiendo…bueno supongo que es algo que solo te queda obedecer… pero no importa verdad? Aún tenemos unas semana más!" – Momo trato de alegrarme hasta que la puerta sonó, esa tocada de timbre era típica de Nanako. Solo agarré mis cosas y metí a Karupin a la maleta para poder irme.

-"Listo para irnos Ryoma chan?" – no me podía enojar con ella por más que no me gustara la idea de irme, ella siempre había sido muy buena – "Nee, Momo chan ten, entrégale a tu mama si'" – Nanako le extendió un sobre a Momo que más le prestaba atención a ella que a lo que estaba recibiendo…

-"Cierra la boca Momo sempai!"

-"Deja de ser antipático Echizen…. Gracias Nanako san!" – Momo no tenía remedio a veces…

Nanako y yo caminamos hasta afuera de la casa y nos subimos al taxi que ella había traído.

-"Gracias por todo Momo sempai… otro día vengo para despedirme de tus papas!" – le grite por la ventana del taxi a medida que este avanzaba por la calle.

La semana que me quede con Nanako no estuvo mal… mi prima tenía la manía de alimentarme sano y yo le agradecía que fuera con comida japonesa… cuando me fuera iba a extrañarla… tenía que hacer que mi mamá aprendiera a cocinar como ella o en todo caso aprender yo mismo.

Ya acercándose la fecha límite me hicieron una despedida en la casa de Momo. Comimos, jugamos un poco, nos hicimos bromas. Pero cuando la gente poco a poco se comenzó a ir me comencé a sentir nervioso… otra vez no quería subirme al avión pero ahora si tenía que hacerlo.

-"Ryoma…"

-"Si Momo sempai?"

-"Prométeme algo antes que te vayas?" – que querría? – "Prométeme que me vas a escribir… escríbeme por lo menos cada semana para saber que paso contigo, si te sientes mal, si te paso algo nuevo, algo malo, algo bueno… cualquier cosa… Yo creo que siempre es bueno saber de uno y tu eres de esa gente especial… no dejes de escribirme…" – Momo se estaba empezando a poner sentimental y cada vez que hablaba le sonaba la nariz… lo curioso es que a mí me comenzaba a picar el ojo…

-"No te pongas sentimental Momo sempai…"

-"Pero que engreído… si tu también estas igual…"

-"No… a mi solo me pica el ojo" – mentí pero al poco rato nos pusimos a reír. De todas maneras le prometí que le escribiría mínimo una vez por semana siempre y cuando él también hiciera lo mismo. Claro que también deje en claro algunas excepciones como si tenía que viajar o se fuera la luz o si estuviera muy ocupado aunque esas cosas eran difíciles que pudieran suceder. Aún así él estuvo de acuerdo y sellamos la promesa con un fuerte abrazo.

Esa noche la pase con él en su casa y a la mañana siguiente con Nanako que vino a recogerme nos fuimos todos al aeropuerto. Antes de subir al avión me volví a despedir de todos… ojala pudiera volver a repetir el viaje una vez más…

**FIN**

Hohohohoho… por fin acabe con esto… bueno… el final es algo escueto pero mis demos ya no dan para más así que no me maten plis!

Agradecimiento para todos los que me apoyaron a lo largo de estos siete capítulos con sus reviews, raquetazos, etc.

Ahora tengo una nueva historia que estará saliendo más o menos el miércoles de la próxima semana… este nuevo fic (si Shady 10… es tu idea XD) se podría tomar quizá como una continuación de este fic de acá… aunque no necesariamente… solo si ustedes lo quieren así, sino también lo pueden considerar como una historia independiente a esta…

Espero que me apoyen y me sigan dejando reviews aquí y en el nuevo fic… pero eso si les advierto, voy a ser especialmente mala en el nuevo… tratare de hacerlo sufrir al máximo… aunque por ahí pueden salir algunos momentos de risas pero no se olviden que la felicidad no dura mucho… muahahahahhahahahahha!


End file.
